Emerald And Topaz
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. EC/HP. Harry goes to Forks after the war to recover, he had hoped to live out the rest of his life normally, away from anything that would open the wounds he is trying to heal. What will happen when he meets the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty people who have taken a liking to my fanfics! I have chosen to challenge myself with this new fic. It is a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover and I will be getting help from a few of my friends as they have read Twilight so many times they mostly know it front to back...This is my first time writting a crossover and even more so having Harry in a different place that is compleatly away from magic. I am having my friend read the chapters so that I dont get any information wrong. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the story! Please R&R! Also any flames will be used to light a fire in my fireplace... OK, I replaced the old chapter with this one in which I put it through a spell checker that I found online. Don't harp at me if not everything is perfect! I do my best.

Disclaimer: I dont nor have ever owned Harry Potter or the Twilight saga and I also dont own the song

Warnings: Mentions past abuse, malexmale pairings, violence, swaring, follows up to the 6th book which means that Sirius is dead.

Pairings: Harry/Edward, Remus/Severus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme.

Song: Apocalyptica - I dont care .com/watch?v=2_HG3TC5ksI&feature=related

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

St Mungo's was busier then ever after the final battle. People were coming in injured and near death, but now all the rush was dying down as the battle passed. Witches and wizards were treated and if they were able to go home then they left. However, some were unable to because of their injures. One of those people was Harry James Potter-Black, and he was still in the recovering ward. Harry was currently sitting on the windowsill in his room, looking down at London and watching everything pass by. His black hair went past his shoulders holding a red tint under the lights of the room while his bangs covered emerald eyes now held the shadows of a person who has seen to much in so little of a time. His room was simple, a bed, table a few chairs and then the door to the bathroom. Cards were on the bedside table from his friends while a unfinished chess game was set out on the table. Harrys eyes swept back to the chess board before turning away in pain, knowing that the owner of the chess set would never come back. A soft knock on the door made the 17 year old man turn.

"Mister Potter-Black, you have a few visitors."A healer said, smiling gently at him as she stepped to the side.

Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna came into the room, mostly everyone smiling at him. Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around Harry, holding him close in a hug as Harry returned it. Harry smiled lightly at his blood sister, looking to Luna who also moved over and hugged him. Hermione had lost her parents while Luna lost her dad, both were alone and Harry didn't want that for his friends. So him and Severus worked together and found a potion which would bind them together as siblings. Draco shook his head, but was smiling lightly at his friend and girlfriend while Neville smiled.

"Harry how are you?"Hermione asked, her brown eyes sweeping over Harrys frame.

"Better then before. The head healer says that as long as I get more rest then I should be able to leave in a month. The poison is still in my body but its leaving."Harry said, slipping from the windowsill and walking over to the bed.

"Good, that's better then before."Draco said, leaning against the side of the table as he watched the raven lay down.

Neville told Harry about the others who had finally returned home, Severus had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts before being moved to St Mungo's as well. Remus had been scared that he was losing his mate and his cub, so he spent all his time either with Harry or with Severus. Hermione had been at Hogwarts helping Poppy out with healing many of the people while Draco made all the potions that were needed. Much to what people thought, Harry had become friends with Severus, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins in his 5th year. Harrys talent in potions finally showed thanks to Severus and Draco sitting him down and talking to him.

"Harry...is it true? That your going to be leaving?"Luna asked, her grey eyes looking around the room as the others tensed.

"......Yes, I am going to leave.."Harry said, looking at his scarred hands.

"When?"Hermione asked, her voice soft as she looked at her brother.

"As soon as I can. I can't be here, not when there are so many reminders of what happened."Harry said, closing his eyes in pain as memories flooded him.

"We understand Harry, don't think that we are abandoning you. You need to heal, and if you can by leaving then go."Neville said, walking over to the teens side and resting his hand on Harry shoulder.

Harry smiled at his friend and nodded, grateful that they understood. After Rons death, along with the deaths of many more people who had been close to him, there was just no chance that he would be able to recover in the Wizarding world. Albus agreed along with many others, which was why the Headmaster told him that he would be moving to the U.S. to get away from everything. Harry was already being taught what he would need to know in order to go to a muggle school and fit in. While Molly wasn't happy, she finally understood why Harry was leaving and couldn't blame him.

---------Flash back, Night before the final battle----------

Harry sighed as he looked out the window of one of the towers in Hogwarts, his eyes filled with shadows and worry over the final battle tomorrow. Ron Weasley sighed softly as he walked over to his best friend, resting a hand on the ravens shoulder. Harry turned his head and looked into the blue eyes of his friend, leaning into Rons side.

"Harry mate, come on."Ron said, gently tugging on Harrys red shirt, in attempts to get him to stand.

"I don't know what to do Ron, everyone is counting on me."Harry muttered, standing up and following the taller teen over to the fireplace.

They were in the private set of dorms that Albus had given to them. Hermione had her own room and was currently sleeping. Harry followed Ron to a coffee table which was in front of the fireplace, a chess set ready for them. Harry smiled softly as Ron sat down in front of the white side, taking the black and waiting for Ron to make a move.

"Harry, the battle is like chess. There are many key players in it, but the most important is the king."Ron said, smiling as he made his move and Harry made his.

"All the other peices weaken the opponents until they can strike and bring down the others king. It matters not how many are lost, so long as there is one surviving member."he added, chuckling when Harry scowled, their pieces battling.

"What about the others?"Harry asked, looking up at Ron before looking to the board.

"They'll be safe Harry, but they also know what they are giving up. Everyone going into this battle knows that they could die, its a war. But, we need you Harry, we need to to live for us."Ron said, smiling gently at Harry gazed at him with shock.

"Ron...which are you?"Harry asked, looking down at their game which was slowly getting harder as the pieces slimmed down.

"Im the knight Harry."Ron said, smiling as he moved one of his Nights over so that it was in front of the king.

Just then Hermione came out and scolded them for being up so late when they were needed in the morning. They walked into their rooms and slowly dressed for bed. Harrys mind raced with what Ron had told him, knowing that the redhead was true but was slightly scared of what his friend had said.

"Harry, I'll want to continue that game."Ron said, smiling as he laid down in his bed, facing his friend.

"Deal."Harry said, smiling as Ron scooted over and Harry joined him in bed, needing his friends strength more then ever.

The next night, Ron had been killed protecting Harry. Harry caught Ron in his arms, crying out for his friend to come back, to hang on. Ron smiled and touched Harrys cheek gently, a fire burning in his eyes even as his life drained.

"Live for me Harry, know that I will always watch over."he muttered, smiling as his eyes closed.

Harry killed Voldemort that night, for Ron and for the others who had fallen for him. The white king killed the black king.

-------------End flash back------------------

Harry was brought out of his musings when a sharp pain laced through his right leg, causing him to hiss and clutch it in pain. The others looked worried as Luna ran to the door and called for help, a mediwizard rushing in with three potions. Harry cracked open one of his eyes as he grabbed one of the potions downing it, before doing the same with the others. The pain ebbed away and he relaxed against the pillows, feeling his strength slowly leaving him.

"We'll come back another time Harry."Hermione said, kissing Harrys cheek as Luna did the same.

The group left, leaving Harry to rest and also so that he could get better. Harry sighed as his eyes drifted close, feeling his heart beat slowly return to normal as the mediwizard looked him over, making sure that nothing had happened in his body before telling Harry that he was going to get Severus and Remus to take another look at him just in case. Harry nodded his head, which felt like a bowling ball, his eyes closing. He didn't wake up even when the Potions Master and Remus walked into the room, Severus moving over to him and running his wand down the teens body. Remus sighed and sat down on of the chairs, gazing at his cub with sadness. Harry had lost his parents and then Sirius who was his adopted father, and now his best friend was gone along with many others the raven held close.

"He's fine, the flash back didn't cause anything to spike."Severus muttered, keeping his voice low as he walked over to his lover.

"I just can't see him staying here any longer then he needs. You yourself said that Harrys magic was getting rid of the poison in his body, and he has been learning quickly what he would need for living among muggles."Remus said, looking up at Severus.

Albus had known that his grandson would need to heal, and would do best if Harry were to leave the Wizarding world. He had looked in books and with Hermiones help, on the Internet for a small quiet town where nothing really happened. Thus they found Forks Washington, and the Headmaster had found a nice one story house which was farther away from the town then normal. Sirius' bike had been passed down to Harry and the raven had it with him. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna expressed that they would rather Harry also have a car. Albus relented and bought Harry a dark blue mustang, sending it to the house as he had bought it in advance. Everyone in the Order had pitched in for buying things for Harrys new home, couch's, a bed, things he would need for everyday life and also for pleasure.

"He will be happier in Forks."Remus said, smiling gently as he looked into the black eyes of his mate.

Severus nodded as he looked back to the sleeping teen, feeling Remus' hand slip into his as the werewolf stood up. They stayed for a few minutes more before they left, knowing that Harry would sleep for the rest of the evening and night. The Head Healer told them that Harry would be able to leave in a few more days, the teens body having been repaired and healed fully. She had told them that Harry would never really be able to play Quidditch but could still fly on a broom. Only time would tell how Harry would fair, but everyone knew that it was best that Harry was leaving, even though some thought different, they couldn't help but see the shadows lingering in the ravens eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled lightly as he walked down Diagon Ally with the others, Blaise talking with Draco while Neville watched on with a smile. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were talking about different things, mostly what Harry still needed for the move while said teen rolled his eyes lightly, telling them that enough had been done. He laughed when the girls turned to their boyfriends and asked them where the best clothing store was, making Neville and Blaise claim that they didn't know which left Draco being stared at by the girls. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of Buck Eye Balls which were charmed to stay cool. He hummed lightly as he popped one in his mouth, sighing at the taste of chocolate and peanut butter. Ever since he had been young he had a sweet tooth, and it enhanced since he came to the Wizarding world as now he could freely buy sweets. Hermione and Ron had often said that all a person needed to do was give him a sweet and they would be his friend for life. Which was untrue.........

"Harry? Come on, we're going to this new shop that opened, I heard that its really good for muggle outfits and such."Hermione said, having heard the name of the shop by a few passing witches.

Harry groaned softly as he was dragged down the streets, putting the sweets back into one of his pockets. They walked for awhile longer before the stopped in front of a small, nearly hidden store. Harry looked up and blinked when he saw that there was no real sign. A yelp escaped his mouth when he was pushed inside the clothes store, looking around at all the different racks of materials. A woman about twenty years old with blood red hair smiled as she appeared in front of Harry, looking him over already.

"Let me guess, whole new wardrobe?"she asked, smirking when Hermione and the others nodded.

Harry sighed as he was pulled to the back and ordered to strip down to his boxers, blushing all the while. The woman looked at his form for only a second before waving her wand, taking all his measurements that were needed before hurrying off into the store. Hours of telling her what he wanted and what he liked passed, and Harry left with a large, new wardrobe which consisted of, leather, silk, cotton, dragonhide skin, and much more. He had about 25 new shirts, many new pants, boots, boxers, socks, and also two pairs of sleep wear. Hermione smirked as Harry glared at her after he was done paying, shrinking down his bags and putting them in a back pocket.

They left the shop and wandered around, talking about what they would do after their 7th year, while Harry listened. True he was going to miss his friends and the school, but he wanted to leave now. Already people were staring at him as they walked by and it made him even more uncomfortable then he had been. They stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream and bought themselves ice cream, sitting down outside at one of the outside tables which had been set up, while watching people walk by.

"Harry, what are you going to be taking?"Luna asked, looking at her brother with fond eyes.

"Trigonometry, Biology, Latin, History, English, and Gym."Harry said, glad that Remus, Severus, and many more of his teachers had already been working on getting him up to speed with what he would be learning when he moved to Forks.

"Latin? But you're already fluent in the language."Draco said, taking a bite of his sundae.

"I know, but I want to see what words I dont know."Harry said, sticking his tongue out at the blond.

They talked about what was going to happen in order to rebuild the damage that had been done to the Wizarding world, Harry giving ideas until Hermione took to writing them down as she said that she was going to talk to Albus. After they were done they headed towards the Magical Menagerie, Harry claiming that he didn't want to be alone in his house since Hedwig had died in the war. Sounds from different animals filled their ears as they entered, making Harry smile. He wandered through the store, peering into tanks, cages and more before stopping when he came to a medium sized cage on the ground. Harry bent down and his eyes widened when he looked into the grey eyes of a large, shaggy black dog which was laying on the floor of the cage.

"Padfoot?"he muttered, his eyes watering as the dog stood up and wagged its tail happily at him.

"That dog has never stood up for anyone Mister Potter-Black."the owner said, smiling as Harry looked back up at him.

"What can he do?"he asked, looking back to the dog that was attempting to press itself against the side of the cage in order to get closer to him.

"Well he can track anything you want him to as long as he has a scent, and if he bonds with someone then he can talk through to them through their mind."the owner said, smiling as Harry chuckled at the dog.

"I'll take him."Harry said, standing back as the owner stepped forward and unlocked the cage.

Harry laughed as he was knocked down onto his back, the dog licking his face like mad as he reached up and stratched behind its ears. He finally was able to stand up and the dog pressed its self against his legs, following him around the store as Harry picked up things that he would need. Hermione and the others cooed over the dog, asking Harry what he was going to name him.

"Padfoot. He looks like Siri did in animagus form."Harry said, smiling as Padfoot licked his hand.

Harry paid for Padfoot and the collar, leash, food bowl, a chew bone, and a large pillow for the dog to sleep on though Harry had a feeling his new companion would be sleeping on the bed with him more then he would sleep on the pillow. They left the store and wandered down the street once more, Padfoot trotting beside Harry while sniffing the air as his tail wagged happily. Harry couldn't wait until he got to his new home with Padfoot and showed the dog his animagus form, wondering what the dogs reaction would be. They bought a few more things before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the Headmasters office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he looked at the people gathered to see him off. It was night at Forks, which was the perfect time for him floo over to his new house. The plan had been to take a flight, but then that changed when a few Death Eaters which were still on the run tried to get into the hotel were Harry had been staying before hand. Harry smiled as Remus walked forward and hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around were the werewolf who had become like another father to him. Harry breathed in the scent of books and comfort before Remus stepped back and he was hugged by everyone else, even by Severus. Harry was given a box which he could send letters and presents to anyone as long as he closed the lid and said the persons name of who he wanted to send it to.

"Take care cub. Me and Severus will be along sometime soon to check up on you."Remus said, smiling as Harry walked towards the fireplace with Padfoot standing next to him.

"Be careful! We'll send you up dates on what's going on here."Hermione said, tears silently falling from her and Lunas eyes as they watched their brother step into the emerald flames.

"I love you guys, all of you."Harry said, disappearing in a swirl of flames while holding on to Padfoots collar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry laughed as Padfoot bounded out of the fireplace, shaking his body in attempts to get rid of any soot which clung to his fur. He stepped out of the fireplace after his dog and walked over to Padfoot, flicking his wand and getting rid of any soot on the both of them. The living room was a good size, the fireplace had a coffee table in front of it where the chess set was placed, the pieces in place where they had been. A dark tan colored couch and a few matching chairs surrounded the fireplace while a dark red and blue rug kept the chill away from the wooden floor. A desk was under one of the windows and had a large bookcase next to it. Harry smiled as he moved closer to the bookcase, spotting muggle and magic books mingled. Pictures lined the mantel, all non-moving, showing Harry and all his friends. The living room opened to the dinning room which had a table and enough chairs to seat around six people. A china cabinet was against one of the walls, many different trinkets and items in it.

"Well, this should work out nicely."Harry said, smiling as he walked into the kitchen which was filled with what he would need save for food besides the few meals Molly had made him.

The hallway proved to lead to Harrys room, a guest room and the bathroom. The bathroom was a light blue and silver in color, having a large sunk in bathtub, a shower which could fit three people, the toliet, and sink which were made of white marble. Harrys room was medium in size, a large four poster bed which took up most of the space, had soft dark blue and red covers. The closet was filled with Harrys new clothes and shoes, and Harry pulled out Padfoots pillow and set it next to one of the bedside tables. His trunk was under one of the window and his two brooms were hanging up on the wall, his Firebolt and the Firebolt 3000. The guest room was done in soft colors of light purple and green, styled much like Harrys room save for it had a dresser.

Harry sighed he walked back into his bedroom, peeling off his emerald green shirt and kicking off his shoes. Padfoot trotted in after him, walking over to his pillow and sniffing it with interest. Harry chuckled as Padfoot looked at him with interest, taking off his socks and jeans before walking to his closet and pulling out silver sweat pants. He quickly changed before climbing into his new bed, laughing when Padfoot walked over to the other side and jumped on, curling up against his side. He threw an arm over the dogs side and sighed lightly, smiling as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-Im finally home.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blew his hair out of his eyes as he knelt back, smiling as he looked at the newly formed garden which was in the back yard. It was two days after he had moved to Forks, having gone into town on his motorcycle to learn where everything was and also to stop and get something to eat. He shook his head lightly, smiling as Padfoot lifted his head and looked at him, patting the dog on his head. Harry stood up and reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a sugar quill, sticking the end of it in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. His hair was pulled back into a low poney tail while he wore a faded pair of blue jeans and his boots. Padfoot suddenly started barking, running to the front of the house where Harry heard someone talking.

"Whoa boy! Down!"came a males voice, making Harry raise an eyebrow as he walked towards the front of the house.

He blinked when he saw a police cruiser parked in his drive, and said police officer was trying to step around Padfoot. Harry chuckled, making the man turn to look at him with faint surprise.

"Hello there. Im Chief Charlie Swan."the man said, smiling as he walked over to Harry, though the look of surprise was still on his face as he looked at the raven haired teen.

"Hey, Harry Potter-Black."Harry said, smiling lightly as he took Charlie's hand when it was offered.

"I heard that we were going to have someone new in town and so I thought that I would stop by as introduce myself."Charlie said, smiling lightly though he was glancing at the sugar quill with slight interest.

"Oh thanks, I arrived a few days ago and have been settling in."Harry said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder indicating that he had been working on the yard.

"Ah. So do you live alone?"Charlie asked, smiling when Harry offered him something to drink and to come inside.

"Yeah, Im alone."Harry said, rubbing Padfoot behind his ears as he stepped inside the cool house and headed into the kitchen.

Charlie blinked and looked around, noting that there appeared to be no tv but a lot of pictures hanging on the walls and tons of shelves. He found it odd that a teenager wouldn't have a tv, but shrugged it off as Harry came back with two glasses of iced tea. Harry smiled as he sat down on the couch, Padfoot laying down at his feet while Charlie sat down in one of the chairs.

"You seem young to be living on your own."Charlie said, looking Harry over as if he was able to see how old the teen was.

"Im 17 and considered an adult in England."Harry said, his eyes flashing lightly as he took a drink of his tea.

Charlie blinked and stared at his drink, feeling like he had scorned the teen. He looked up and smiled lightly at Harry, who he was happy to see, returned the light smile. Padfoots tail thumped lightly on the wooden floor as he stood up, walking into the kitchen and going outside through the large dog door that Harry had made.

"I have a daughter named Bella. She'll be coming in a few days, maybe you and her will get along."Charlie said, downing most of his tea as Harry sipped his, the sugar quill held in his other hand.

"Maybe, I mostly like to be left alone though."Harry said, taking another drink of his tea as Charlie nodded lightly.

They talked for a few more until Charlie said that he had to get going. Harry was given the mans number and told to call him if Harry needed anything. Harry smiled as he showed the man to the door, telling him that he will call if needed, and that he looked forward to meeting Bella. Harry sighed as he sagged against the door, putting the sugar quill in his mouth once more so only the feather part of the sweet was sticking out of his mouth. He moved over to the coffee table and flicked his wrist, his wand flying into his hand from his room. With another wave the glasses went into the kitchen and Harry smiled when he heard the gentle clinking of them being washed. Molly had taken it as part of her job to teach Harry how to run a house and taught him handy spells. Padfoot trotted into the livingroom, a bone in his mouth.

"Padfoot...your odd. I got you a few good toys and instead you go out and return with a bone...."Harry said, crouching down in front of the dog as Padfoot wagged his tail happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and Remus looked around as they apparated near Harrys house. Remus smiled as the scent of his cub reached his nose, instantly heading through the trees as Severus followed close by. They were both dressed in muggle clothes, incase anyone spotted them, but the Potions master had told his lover that it wasn't needed. Remus smiled as he glanced to his side, taking Severus' hand as the trees thinned. The sound of wood being chopped soon reached their ears, making them speed up their walk. The trees ended and Severus looked around, noticing that they were now in a spacious back yard.

"Harry?"Remus called, looking around for the young man.

"Remus that you?"came Harrys voice, making the two men turn and spot Harry coming towards them.

Harry smiled brightly as he walked into the open arms of Remus, hugging the werewolf tightly as Remus pulled him into a near bone crushing hug. Harry parted from the man before standing in front of Severus, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at the man.

"Come on brat."Severus said, smirking as he hugged Harry lightly.

"Git."Harry muttered, hugging the man back.

Harry showed the two older wizards the inside of his house, Padfoot giving them his greetings by licking their hands. They spent nearly three hours talking about what was going on in England. Harry listened as Remus told him that Hermione had taken position of Charms teacher in Hogwarts while Draco was now helping Severus as the blond wanted to be the Potions master someday. Luna owned her very own shop, which sold glass figures of many different colors. Fred and George's shop was still going strongly, while Blaise and Ginny now owned their clothing shop which sold muggle and magic clothing.

"So find anything of interest here?"Severus asked, smirking as Harry rolled his eyes lightly.

"Besides people staring at me and women flirting nothing really interesting here. The police chief stopped by earlier today and introduced himself and told me that his daughter is coming in a few days."Harry said, raising an eyebrow when Remus looked at Severus.

"What is it?"he asked, looking to the two men with rising dread.

"Some Death Eaters were caught, but they wouldn't give us any information on where the others are. You'll have to be careful now Harry, the prophet is starting to wonder where you are and so now everyone knows that you left."Remus said, wincing when Harrys magic spiked.

"Great! Just what I need. I was hoping that it wouldnt get out for at least a month or two."Harry growled, standing up from the couch and pacing.

"Don't worry brat, Albus made a clone of you and had you go shopping with Hermione and Luna. The press saw and tomorrow it will be all over that you are in deed still in the Wizarding World. Molly even said that she would have it where you are living at their home."Severus said, watching as Harry slowly started to calm down.

"Come, lets go eat somewhere and then do some more exploring."Remus offered, wanting to get his cubs thoughts away from where they were at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice Cullen loved to leave her family hanging when it came to her visions...well at least the ones that were interesting and ment no harm to them or anyone they knew. For that reason it was why she was grinning like crazy as she ran home from hunting. Her brown hair had simply been brushed back and had been pulled into a neat bun, which wasn't the normal style for the vampire. Alice smiled brightly as she jumped over a small creek, bursting through the trees and onto her family's property. A flash of blond told Alice that Jasper had seen her, making her slow down as her mate ran up to her side. Jasper looked down at Alice, seeming to check over her appearance for any injures.

"How was the hunt?"he asked, taking Alices hand with his.

"It was good, I found a few deer. I have some good and interesting news!"Alice said, giggling when Jasper blinked as her happiness came off of her in waves.

"Oh?"he asked, trying to get more out of the pixie like vampire.

Alice nodded her head but said nothing more, making Jasper sigh and scowl slightly at being denied more information. They walked into the house and instantly the sounds of the tv reached their ears, meaning Emmett was either playing video games or watching some sport. Alice heard Edward walking around upstairs while Esme was working in the kitchen and she knew that Carlisle was coming home from work.

"Im back!"Alice called, walking into the livingroom with light steps.

"Hey Alice."Emmett said, smiling as he looked at her and not at the tv screen which showed that he was playing some video game.

Alice smiled as she sat down next to the huge vampire, Jasper taking a seat beside her. Emmett ran a hand through his short brown hair, the muscles in his arm rippling easily as he took hold of the controller once more. Alice turned her head to the side as Rosalie appeared at the bottom of the steps, her blond hair flowing down past her shoulders as she nodded to Alice. Edward appeared not a minute later beside the blond, smiling at Alice as he moved around Rosalie and sat down on the arm of the couch. Rosalie walked over to her mate and sat down on the back of the couch behind Emmett, smiling lightly as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck.

"Hi Alice, glad that you were able to get the others from downstairs."Esme said, smiling as she came out of the kitchen with a plate of different snack.

Much to what people thought, they could eat human food, but some foods taste better then others while some foods they couldn't eat because of the taste. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway alerted everyone to the arrival of Carlisle, making Alice smile brightly and the others wonder what was going to happen. Carlisle stepped through the door and smiled brightly at his family, setting his things down beside the door as he would move them to his study later. Esme walked over to the taller vampire and hugged him, smiling as Carlisle kissed her.

"So what did I miss?"he asked, walking towards the couch with an arm wrapped around Esmes waist.

"Well I saw something interesting while I was headed back here."Alice chirped, smiling when all eyes turned to her.

"Oh? What is it?"Edward asked, looking at his sister with interest as he tried to see what she had seen.

{Carlisle moved into the store quickly, the rain falling faster then normal, but not before noticing a dark blue mustang which didn't really belong to anyone he knew of in the town. His eyes instantly wandered around the store, a scent which was unknown reached him and made his head tilt to the side with interest before he moved down one of the aisles. He kept a close tab on where the scent was coming from, wanting to find the source as the scent didn't smell completely human and yet it wasn't a werewolf or anything of the like. A woman and her daughter passed by him, heading towards the back of the store. Carlisle blinked when he heard the woman's daughters heart beat jump.

"Oh! Im so sorry!"the girl said, making Carlisle raise an eyebrow as he moved in the direction of the girls voice.

"Don't worry, its alright. I should have been watching out instead of staring at something else."came a males voice.

Carlisle turned at the end of the aisle and blinked when he saw a teen with black hair and bright emerald eyes. Edward watched everything going on and blinked when he saw the teen, noticing a few things that stood out more than anything else. One the teens hair had a red tint to it under bright lights, two those emerald eyes held a darkness that seemed to be hiding and for some reason he felt a longing to find out what caused the shadows in the teens eyes and three the teen had many pale, thin scars going along his hands and neck before disappearing in the silver trench coat that the teen was wearing. The teen walked away and Carlisle, while he stuck close to the teen didn't allow himself to come into the teens line of vision.

[Damn it!]came a started cry, making Carlisle blink but rush towards the other aisle where he knew the teen was.

Emerald eyes were closed as the teen started to fall towards the ground of the store, but Carlisle reached out and grabbed the teen before he hit the ground, pulling him into his arms. The teen opened his eyes and blinked before looking up at Carlisle, eyes widening in shock.}

Edward blinked as he pulled out of Alice's mind, looking at his sister with wonder and slight exciment. Alice smiled and walked over to his side, lightly resting a hand on his shoulder.

-Don't dwell on it to much Edward. You'll see him soon enough at school and even more after.-she thought, smiling when Edward looked at her with confused eyes.

Alice hid away the rest of the visions she had gotten, but she was also slightly confused by the teen she had seen. The only way she could get a vision of the teen is if it involved her family in some way. Jasper looked from Alice to Edward as he stood to Alice's side, wondering what was going on and yet didn't want to pry. He could feel confusion and exciment coming from both of the other vampires and get there was also slight hesitation coming from Edward. Jasper knew that Edward wanted to learn more from Alice but never pried into others minds unless it was for a good reason.

"What's going on?"Emmett asked, watching as Edward went upstairs to think and Alice smiled.

"Don't worry, though Carlisle be careful around him. He's still getting used to things. Just don't push him to much or he'll push you away completely."she said, giggling when Carlisle gave her a confused look as she dragged Jasper upstairs.

"Hm, I wonder what will happen."Esme muttered, smiling as Carlisle's arm tightened slightly around her waist in a loving manor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry yawned as he pulled himself out of bed, running a hand through his hair as Padfoot raised his head off of the blanket. Remus and Severus had left before Harry had gone to bed, telling him to be careful and that the others would slowly start to visit over time. Harry smiled lightly as he stood up and walked into his bathroom, striping off his sweat pants and boxers before jumping into the shower. He flicked his wand and smiled lightly as music filled the air, singing along with the verses. The song ment so much to him and his life, being forced to fight until he gave up, now he didn't really care any more. Harry sank down so that he was sitting on the floor of the shower, singing.

I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do

Just don't deny it Just don't deny it and deal with it, yeah Just deal with it

You try to break me,  
You wanna break me...bit by bit,  
That's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive I don't care, I don't care And all the things you left behind I don't care, I don't care

Harry bowed his head so that it was touching his knees, silent tears running down his face as he thought of the one person who had betrayed him above all others. The song ringing in his ears.

I try to make you see my side Always trying to stay in line But your eyes see right through That's all they do

I'm getting tired of this shit I've got no room when it's like this What you want of me just deal with it

SO!

If you were dead or still alive I don't care, I don't care And all the things you left behind I don't care, I don't care

Thoughts of Pansy betraying him while he had trusted her with some of his deepest secrets. She had been one of the first Slytherins to come to him and offer him friendship when the war started. Tears of anger burned his eyes as he tilted his head up under the spray of water. The things that he had been put through because of her were beyond what could ever been imagined.

(nothing can care about, nothing can care about)  
(you won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)

If you were dead or still alive I don't care, I don't care And all the things you left behind I don't care, I don't care

Harry slowly stood as the song ended, washing off his body slowly as the feeling had come back from when he had been captured by Pansy and her father. He stepped out of the shower after turning off the water, flicking his hand and getting rid of the steam which filled the room. Harry lightly ran a hand through his hair and dried it, sighing as he looked in the mirror and saw that it wasn't laying flat like he had gotten it to after he had grown it out. He closed his eyes and felt his hair become tame under his magic and smiled lightly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

He looked into the mirror again and noticed that the glamors had fallen from his face, revealing the thin scar which went from the corner of his right eye to his chin which he had gotten from a Death Eaters blade. The lightening bolt scar was gone, having disappeared when Voldemort had been killed. Harrys bangs fell over his eyes, shielding the emerald irises from view as he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before pulling on his black jeans which had chains going across them. He pulled on a silver shirt and smiled lightly, pulling back his hair and tying it back using a blood-red cloth, revealing a black rose on the right side of his neck. Ruins went around the base of his neck, spelling out the names of those he had lost which had been close to him. Ron, Sirius, Tonks, Silvera who had been the first vampire who had befriended him completely, Angel, and Nathen.

Padfoot looked up from his place in the hall, his tail wagging lightly as he looked up at Harry. Harry smiled gently and rubbed Padfoot behind the ears, heading into the kitchen. His wand was in its holster, even though he didn't need it he felt like he had to carry it with him, on the upper part of his right arm. He started cooking some bacon and eggs after setting the coffee pot going, leaning against the counter as he ate.

"I need to finish getting everything from the store. I refuse to eat the food at the school from what Hermione told me."Harry said, chuckling as Padfoot happily ate down his dog food.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stepped out of his mustang and into the freezing rain, pulling his silver trench coat tighter around his form as his body heat rose to battle against the cold. It was an odd quirk that he had found out about during a mission with Bill during the war. Harrys body could rise and lower in temperature so that his body could continue to function and work properly without fear of passing out or dying from extreme heat or cold. He smiled as a mother herded her children towards the store, chuckling as the youngest was jumping into puddles much to the mothers fustration. He hurried towards the store and sighed as the heat wrapped around him.

"Alright, lets see here..."he muttered, shaking his hair like a wet dog which caused some people to glare at him.

Harry grabbed a basket and started walking down the aisles, looking for different thing that he needed. He grabbed sweets, meat, different drinks which included pop which Sirius and Hermione had introduced to him. He smiled as two children ran past him, chuckling softly as his eyes shinned brightly. Harry was walking along the produce section when a teen girl crashed into him, making him reach out and steady her before she fell.

"Oh! Im so sorry!"the girl said, blushing as she looked at Harry.

"Don't worry, its alright. I should have been watching out instead of staring at something else."Harry said, smiling lightly as he let go of her and nodded.

He felt the girl staring at him as he walked down another aisle, shaking his head lightly. He could have sworn that he was being followed but he didn't see anyone that was openly following or staring at him to the point of making him worry. Harry shook his head and went to take a step forward when his leg buckled under him, causing him to start to fall towards the ground.

[Damn it!]he cursed, the Latin instantly coming out of his mouth instead of English.

Harry closed his eyes, expecting to connect with the ground and have his breath knocked out of him. What he wasn't expecting was two cold, hard arms wrapping around him and the basket, pulling him away from the ground and into a strong solid chest. Harry blinked as his eyes widened, looking up into worried topaz eyes which belong to a platinum blond man with deathly pale skin. The first word that entered his mind made him shudder, there was no mistaking the chill which belonged to the man.

-Vampire!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehehehehehehehehe! There is the very first chapter of Emerald and Topaz! I really hope you all enjoyed it and please review! I am going to posting the third chapter of Vampires and Werewolfs War very soon as Im almost finished with it. The next chapter will most likely be much more interesting as it involves Harrys first day at Forks high school and the meeting of Bella, Edward and the other Cullens. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! And another reminder is that any flames will be used to chase away the snow that may come.

Preview for chapter 2:

"Hello, Im Jasper Cullen. Your in my math class correct?"

"Um yeah. Harry Potter-Black."

"Its nice to meet you Harry."

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here is chapter two and I am very happy with all the lovely reviews and the amounts of alearts I have been getting so I decided to post this fic faster...and the fact that I cant get the ideas out of my head fast enough! I am very happy to say that I am glad that I decided to start this fic as it is giving more of a chance to see how far I can challange myself on different writtings. Also for those who have missed the ending of Vampires and Werewolfs War chapter 3 I am sorry to say that yes I am putting that fic on hold untill I get more ideas for it. However I am not giving up on it! Thank you all once again and dont mind my ramblings. Oh! I am also making sure to put my chapters through a spell check online now! (Cheers happily)

Disclaimer: I dont nor have ever owned Harry Potter or the Twilight saga

Warnings: Mentions past abuse, malexmale pairings, violence, swaring, follows up to the 6th book which means that Sirius is dead.

Pairings: Harry/Edward, Remus/Severus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme.

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Where we left off last time-

Harry closed his eyes, expecting to connect with the ground and have his breath knocked out of him. What he wasn't expecting was two cold, hard arms wrapping around him and the basket, pulling him away frmo the ground and into a strong solid chest. Harry blinked as his eyes widened, looking up into worried topaz eyes which belong to a platinum blond man with deathly pale skin. The first word that entered his mind made him shudder, there was no mistaking the chill which belonged to the man.

-Vampire!-

-------------------------------

Carlisle blinked when he saw the awe and confusion in the teens eyes, instantly straightening so that he wasn't crouched like he had been when he caught the teen but still didn't release his hold on the teen's waist.

[Are you alright?]he asked, not really noticing that he had spoken in Latin.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright...thanks."Harry said, wondering why the vampire had caught him instead of letting him fall like he would have expected.

Thoughts were running through his mind, wondering if the vampire knew who and what he was. If so he would have to move because he had wanted to escape to someplace where he could heal, not be reminded of the old life he had left behind for a reason. Harry made a note to tell Albus to recheck the area and tell the old man to make sure that a place was clear before sending people places.

"What happened?"Carlisle asked, noticing that he brought the teen out of his thought's which made him smile slightly.

"My leg gives out sometimes...it's an injury I had gotten not to long ago."Harry said, wanting to be put down as some people were starting to stare in wonder.

"Are you sure you're able to walk? I'm a doctor so I can look over your leg if you would like."Carlisle offered, gently setting the teen down but not removing his hand from the youth's shoulder.

Harry noticed, that while yes he was worried htat a vampire had just caught him and helped him, he couldn't help but feel like he could trust the man in front of him. There was something about the blond vampire that made Harry feel like he could trust him compleatly and not be harmed like he had been in the past by other's he had trusted. He looked closer at the vampire's eyes and blinked when he saw that they were a warm topaz color instead of blood red like his friend's had been after they had eaten. Angel had told him that some vampire's lived off of animal's blood instead of humans and so their eye color was different.

Harry smiled lightly and nodded his head as an answer to the vampires question, turning and taking a step forward. He gasped as his leg gave out once more, but the vampire's arms shot out to steady him again. Harry blushed as he allowed the blond to pull him close, hating the fact that he was weaker then he thought.

"Here, I'll help you out. My name is Carlisle Cullen."Carlisle said, smiling gently as he took the teens basket once more and wrapped an arm around the teens waist so that he could support him better.

"Harry Potter-Black...and thank you for helping me."Harry muttered, keeping his head bowed as he blushed harder, making Carlisle chuckle warmly.

"Ah! So you're the new one who moved into town. I was wondering why I have never seen you around before. You came from England correct?"Carlisle asked, having noticed that Harry had a deep accent.

"Yeah, I needed a place to recover after a few things happened."Harry said, his eyes flashing before he smiled lightly at the vampire.

"I see, well I should warn you, word spreads quickly through the town. I am glad that I met you instead of hearing about you from rumors. I live near the outskirts of town with my family. They are your age I think."Carlisle said, smiling lightly as he helped Harry to the check-out counter.

"Oh?"Harry asked, smiling to the cashier as she started ringing up his things.

"Yes, my wife Esme and our three children Edward, Emmett, and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie live with us as well even though they are not our children."Carlisle said taking the bags as Harry paid for his things.

"Are they all adopted?"Harry asked before promptly blushing and biting his lip as he hoped he hadn't over stepped his boundaries.

"Yes all of them are adopted. Esme and I wanted children so much but she couldn't become pregnant so we adopted. Edward was the first one we took in."Carlisle said, watching as Harry limped towards the exit and out into the rain.

"That was kind of you and your wife, to take in that many kids."Harry said, smiling as he found himself liking the doctor more and more.

Carlisle chuckled lightly as they walked over to Harrys mustang, watching as Harry put the bags into the back seat. He helped the teen into the driver's seat before sliding into the passenger's seat himself, making himself comfortable as he buckled. They talked lightly about Carlisle's work and where Harry had come from. Harry couldn't help but like the doctor, as Carlisle reminded him strongly of Remus and Albus. He was kind, caring, wise, trusting, and seemed willing to listen to even the most stupid of thing's and took an interest in what other's said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sighed as he paced in his room, his nerves running rampant as he looked out the large windows which faced the open space of the yard and also the forest. Carlisle had left for the store awhile ago and the other vampire would have normally been back by now, though Edward knew that was keeping his father away. Ever since he had seen Alice's vision he hadn't been able to get the bright emerald eye's of the teen out of his mind no matter what he tried. Even Rosalie was starting to take notice and it was slowly driving her nuts.

"Edward?"Jasper called, lightly opening his brother's door and stepping inside.

"What is it Jasp?"Edward asked, not having noticed that Jasper had entered as he had been lost in his own thoughts.

Jasper smiled faintly when he felt Edwards confusion as he walked over to the black sofa which was near the windows but faced the wall which held Edwards music. Edward sighed lightly and sat down next to the blond, running a hand through his bronze hair.

"Alice drew what she saw this morning. It was the teen in her vision's and before I came here she had another vision about a girl who is also moving to Forks."Jaspers said, chuckling when Edward glanced at him with interest.

"What's the girl's name?"he asked, trying to seem interested in the new girl instead of the boy that Carlisle was with.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, the chiefs daughter. She seemed kind of shy from the way Alice described her."Jasper said, smirking lightly as he reached into one of the back pockets of his jeans and pulled out three pieces of paper.

"Alice told me you might be interested in these."he added, handing the papers to his brother.

Edward blinked as he took the drawing paper and unfolded them, his eyes widening when he saw that they were sketches of the teen that Alice had seen in her vision. One showed the teen kneeling in the grass in the middle of a field in the forest, seeming to be mourning over a plaque which was laid on the ground. The second was of the teen in math class with a sketch pad and pencils, drawing something on the paper. The final drawing was one of the teen sleeping in his bed, but what caught Edwards attention the most was the shadowed figure in the teens window which had bright topaz eyes.

"She saw this?"he asked, looking at Jasper who nodded his head.

"Alice also found out who he is, how old he is and where he's from."Jasper said, laughing lightly when Edward looked at him with expecting eyes.

"His name is Harry James Potter-Black, 17 years old and came from England."he said, shaking his head with a small smile as Edward got up and started pacing once more.

He understood what his brother was feeling, and knew that Edward most likely wouldn't rest until he met Harry tomorrow at school. Jasper stood up and started heading towards the door, but not before turning back to look at Edward with a calm expression, one that held worry and also kindness.

-Alice said that Isabella would drive your hunger, but Harry would calm you. She also said that for some reason I can be around Harry without worry....so long as he doesn't get cut.-he thought, knowing that Edward heard him perfectly.

"I could already tell that Harry isn't normal..but then why do I want to meet him so badly?"Edward asked, looking at Jasper who smiled and walked out of his room to give the pacing vampire some time to think.

Jasper walked down the hall towards his room, a light frown on his face once he thought everything over. Why did Alice seem so happy that Harry was coming to Forks, even more so when she said that Carlisle was meeting the human? Shouldn't she have been worried that something would happen that could expose them? Jasper growled lightly in confusion, he knew that Rosalie had been the one that disagreed with Carlisle meeting a human and even more so wanting to help the human so badly. Alice snapped at the blond and told her to shut up or else she would find all her hair cut off when she was least expecting it. Emmett was interested, and Esme was happy that Carlisle was going to be helping someone new in town. Jasper sighed as he walked into his room, knowing that they would be going hunting as soon as night came as tomorrow was Monday..and the day when they would all get the chance to finally see Harry in person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle blinked when they pulled into a long driveway and parked next to what appeared to be a motorcycle that was covered with a tarp to protect it from the rain. He smiled lightly as he got out, grabbing the bags as he looked around the surrounding forest. He noted that Harry lived closer to his own home then anything else which slightly surprised him as he had figured that the teen would want to live in town. Harry blinked and scowled lightly when he saw that Carlisle had grabbed the bag's, rolling his eyes playfully at the doctor as he turned and walked to the door.

"Thanks for helping Doctor Cullen."he said, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Please call me Carlisle Harry."Carlisle said, smiling when Harry nodded.

He froze when a large black dog came running out of the house and pressed it's self against Harry's side, fawning over the teen happily. The dog blinked and looked at him, meeting the vampire's eyes before sniffing the air and nodding, as if giving permission to Carlisle to be around Harry and at the same time, knew that Carlisle was a vampire. Carlisle blinked and shook his head, trying to mask his shock as he followed Harry inside the cozy home.

"His name is Padfoot, and sorry if he licks your hand...thats his way of greeting people."Harry said, smiling as Padfoot repeatedly licked the back of his hand and his palm while he removed his boots and trench coat.

"It's alright Harry."Carlisle said, handing over the bags while he removed his own shoes and coat.

He looked around the living room with interest, noting that the teen didn't seem to own a t.v. but a sleek black and red laptop was on the coffee table by an untouched chess set. Carlisle walked over to the mantle and gazed at all the pictures, smiling when he saw a picture of Harry between two men, one with tawny colored hair and the other with sleek black hair which was tied back. Another picture showed a group of teens outside and by what seemed to be a lake. Another was of Harry in the arms of a man with long black hair and laughing stormy blue eyes.

-I wonder if he is Harrys father?-Carlisle thought, not noticing that Harry had come out of the kitchen and was watching him with interest.

A man and a woman were in the next picture, smiling and laughing as they seemed to have been dancing in the park. The man had shaggy black hair which was wild and untamed while the woman had long dark red hair and Harry's green eyes. Carlisle smiled as he looked to the next picture, one which had Harry in the front of a large group of people, and noticed that the picture seemed to be the most recent.

"I had that taken the day before I left. Everyone wanted me to remember them and I didn't want to forget."Harry said, chuckling as Carlisle jumped and turned around in shock.

"The man in the one picture, the one that I'm hugging, is Sirius Black. He was my adopted father. My mum and dad are the one's in the next picture, Lilly Evans and James Potter. They died when I was one and so I was sent to live at my mum's sisters house before Sirius adopted me when I was 14. The man with the long white beard is Albus...he's like my adopted grandfather."Harry said, smiling as he sat down on the couch and Carlisle joined him with the picture in his hands.

"Who are the two there?"he asked, smiling as he saw that Harry was relaxing.

"That's Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Their lovers and I think Severus is thinking of proposing to Remus soon. I hope so."Harry said, smiling when he remembered the day he caught Severus pacing his rooms looking nervous about something.

"Do you live here alone Harry?"Carlisle asked, standing up and replacing the picture before returning to the couch.

"Yes."Harry said, closing his eyes with a light smile as he started to tell Carlisle more about his life in England.

Carlisle smiled as Harry told him more, learning that the teen had been alone until he had been accepted into a boarding school where he met all his friends. He learned that Albus, while yes he was the Headmaster at Harry's school, had acted more like a grandfather then anything else to all the students. Carlisle smiled and chuckled as Harry told him about the odd quirks of some of his friends before falling silent for a few, lost in his memories before snapping out of them. He looked at Carlisle sheepishly but the vampire just smiled and nodded to the teen.

"Now, let's look at your leg."Carlisle said, laughing when Harry groaned and glared at him.

"Now, now, you didn't think I forgot did you?"he asked, smiling as he pulled Harry's leg onto his lap.

Harry allowed Carlisle to roll his pant leg up and winced at the amount of scars that were visible, but relaxed when the vampire didn't;t ask questions. He shivered lightly as the gentle, cool hands lightly ran up and down his leg, checking for anything that shouldn't be there and if anything was wrong.

"Well it seems that it had only been a muscle spasm, so there's nothing to really worry about. Just take it easy and if you should feel your leg hurting or feeling strange, then find somewhere to sit down or stand up if it happens when you're sitting down."Carlisle said, smiling as Harry nodded and rolled down his pant leg.

"Thank you, for helping me."Harry said, smiling as Carlisle patted his leg.

"It was no trouble at all Harry, and I am happy that I got the chance to meet you."he said, smiling as Harry nodded.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?"Harry asked, standing up and looking at the blond.

Carlisle nodded and stood up, following Harry into the kitchen and patting Padfoot on his head as he licked Carlisle's hand happily. Carlisle looked around the well stocked kitchen and tilted his head to the side as Harry pulled out a pitcher filled with a orange liquid that looked like orange juice and yet the scent was different. Harry smiled when he reached into a jar and pulled out two sugar quills before pouring himself and Carlisle a glass of pumpkin juice. He knew that vampire's could eat but something's upset their stomachs, but he also knew that Angel, Silvera, and Nathan handled pumpkin juice and sugar quills well. Carlisle took the offered sweet and drink, looking at the sugar quill with interest before looking at Harry and seeing that the teen only had the feather part of the sweet sticking out of his mouth.

"Their sweets from my home. Very good and addicting to those who have sweet tooth's like myself."Harry said, smiling as Carlisle took a drink of pumpkin juice.

Carlisle smiled and quickly drank down the juice, wondering if the others would like it as well since they were always looking for different things to try. He looked at the sugar quill and lightly nibbled on the end of it, blinking as the sweet taste filled his mouth. Harry's laughter rang through the house as Carlisle happily put the end of the sugar quill in his mouth, apparently loving the taste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme blinked when she heard the sound of Carlisle's car pulling into the drive, smiling brightly as she hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room where all the others were waiting. Only Rosalie was missing and she was in her room much to Esme's dismay. Carlisle was stepping into the house with a smile on his face not two seconds later, a bag and container in his hands.

"How was it?"Emmett asked, tilting his head when he saw the things in Carlisle's hands.

"Harry is a very intelligent human, and very sweet as well."Carlisle said, smiling as he bent his head and kissed Emse gently.

"I knew you would love him! Isn't Harry the nicest?"Alice asked, smiling as she seemed to dance her way over to her father and took the bag from him.

"Yes he is. Harry willingly told me more about himself before he moved here. I won't tell any of you as I know he trusted me with his secrets."Carlisle said, looking at all of them in turn and smiled when they nodded.

"What did he give you dear?"Esme asked, walking into the kitchen with the others following.

"A small bag of sweets that he brought with him from his home and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He made me try both and they are unlike what I have had before."Carlisle said, smiling when the others looked into the bag.

Edward smiled as they gathered around the table and Carlisle told them about Harry, though he didn't tell them everything. He knew that Carlisle would be disappointed if he were to look into the elders mind, so he fought the want to find out more about Harry and decided that he would learn on his own. Carlisle passed around the sugar quills and Alice instantly started sucking on the tip of hers while Emmett tried it and approved. Jasper looked at his with wonder before following Alice's example while Esme had already started on hers. Edward sighed as he looked out one of the windows, the tip of the sugar quill in his mouth as he watched the moon slowly rise above the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he walked outside, his shoulder bag in hand along with his lunch. He smiled as Padfoot stared at him from one of the windows. He had installed a fence around the back yard, making it so that Padfoot could get ouside from the dog door that he had put in and yet would remain in the back yard so he wouldn't get lost. Harry walked over to his motorcycle and smirked, pulling off the tarp and lightly running his hand along the leather seat. He put his bag and lunch in one of the saddle bags before picking up a helmet and strapping it on. He was dressed in a tight black shirt, black jeans, his black and emerald dragon hide boots,a black leather choker around his neck which had a white gold symbol on it, silver color gloves and a black leather jacket. He swung his leg over the side of the bike and back it up before kicking the engine to life.

"Well, better get going..wonder how others will react."Harry muttered, smirking as he drove out of his driveway and onto the main roads.

He soon pulled into the student parkinglot and instantly knew that he was out of place. All the other cars there were out of date and older then his motorcycle...in fact he was the only one who had a motorcycle. He found an empty spot a few cars down from a silver volvo and a red BMW, killing the engine and pulling off his helmet, shaking his hair out of his eyes. People were staring at him with open mouths, making him roll his eyes as he got off his bike and pulled his things out of the saddle bags. He never noticed the five pairs of topaz eyes watching him as he headed towards the building that was labeled Office.

Harry stepped into the small building and smiled lightly at the woman at the desk, stepping over so that he was next in line behind a teen who was paying an over due library book fine. The teen left and the woman blinked when she saw him, instantly looking him over and scowling lightly.

"Yes?"she asked, raising an eyebrow as Harry smiled gently.

"Hi I'm the new student Harry Potter-Black."Harry said, smiling when her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Right! We were wondering when you would be in."she said, grabbing a small stack a papers and setting them on the desk.

Harry listened as she told him where all his classes were and outlined the quickest way to get to each building. He did find it odd that not all the classes were together, but were in different buildings, which was very different then what he had been used to. He was handed a sheet of paper which his teachers needed to sign either at the beginning or end of class before she wished Harry good luck. He walked back outside and looked at the map of the school before heading off to History. Many people stared as Harry walked down the halls, making him duck his head and allow his hair to hide his face. His helmet was tucked under one of his arms while he held his lunch in one hand and his papers in another. Soon Mr.. Stollers room came into view and he hurried inside, handing the teacher his paper and introducing himself.

"Very well, take a seat any where that isn't already taken."Mr. Smith said, watching as Harry walked towards the back of the room and sat down.

Slowly people started coming into the room, finding their seats while looking at Harry with interest. Harry didn't doubt that they had heard rumors about a new student moving in, but that didn't mean that he stilled liked the fact that they were staring at him. The bell rang, startling Harry slightly as he hadn't expected it but his attention was soon on the teacher as Mr. Smith started class. Harry noticed that many of the student's weren't really paying attention, but were instead passing notes or doing homework which had been forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he walked out of math, already having homework in trig, English and some history work. He smiled as he moved with the crowd to lunch, looking forward to eating and sitting alone. A blond named Mike Newton had sat next to him in English and had bugged him, asking him useless questions as Harry was trying to focus on what the teacher had been say. Harry blinked when he saw Mike walking over to him, ducking into a crowd of giggling girls and easily hiding them.

"Harry! Harry!"Mike called, looking around for him as he moved pasted him and the many tables.

Harry sighed as he escaped the blond, brushing his hair out of his eyes and looking around for a place to sit where he wouldn't be bugged as he already knew that there was no point in trying to remain un-noticed. He moved towards the back where there were less people, finding a small table that was by one of the windows. Harry smiled lightly as he sat down and pulled out a sketch pad and a few pencils. He was half tempted to charm his pencils to start drawing but remembered that he was in a school filled with muggles. He reached into his lunch bag and pulled out a bottle of hot chocolate which he had charmed to remain hot, a piece of left over pizza, a small bag of chocoballs and grapes. While yes he was thin, it didn't mean that he didn't eat. Draco had often complained about Harry's ability to eat what he liked without gaining weight.

Harry blinked when he felt a piercing stare which caused him to look up and glance around him, that's when he saw them. There was no mistaking that they were the Cullens, Carlisle's adopted children and the rest of his coven. There were three males, on which had honey blond hair, the second bronze hair, and the last dark curly hair. The bronze haired teen was looking at his plate while his mouth moved to fast for Harry to really tell what he was saying, the honey blond was the one who was looking at him with a light smile but his eyes looked at if he was trying to figure out a puzzle which he had been working at for a long time. Harry's eyes moved along the table and spotted the two females, one with short black hair which was purposely messy and had a pixie like body and then a blond which drew the attention of most of the male population in the cafeteria along with some women with her perfect figure which one would normally see on models.

-Carlisle said that they were around my age...well they look to be. The brawny one is by far the one I don't want to cross.-Harry thought, looking at the male vampire with the dark hair.

Suddenly the honey blond vampire and the others, save for the blond vampiress, stood and started making their way over towards him. Harry blinked and looked back to his food, popping a chocoball in his mouth and savoring the taste even as he watched the group walk over. He also noticed that many students were watching them with bated breath, as if the vampires never normally walked up to others. Harry looked up and met the dark topaz eyes of the honey blond vampire.

"Hello, Im Jasper Hale. Your in my math class correct?"the blond said, smiling as Harry tilted his head to the side as the thought.

"Um yeah. Harry Potter-Black."Harry answered, smiling lightly as he remembered seeing Jasper in trig but hadn't really taken notice as the teacher had been catching him up with the class.

"Its nice to meet you Harry."Jasper said, nodding his head as he looked at the teen.

Harry smiled back and looked at the others, but he found his attention drawn to the bronze vampire more then the others. He shifted lightly in his seat as his magic purred and sung through his veins, wanting to escape and impress the vampire. The small girl giggled and walked over to Jasper, making Harry see just how small she was. She only seemed to be about 4'7"-4'8" which ment that Harry tower over her with his own 5'7" height.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brothers Edward and Emmett. Rosalie is the blond over at our table, she's Jasper's sister."Alice said, smiling as she stuck her hand out towards Harry.

Harry laughed and took the cold hand, shaking it before leaning back in his chair while Alice sat in the one next to him. Jasper chuckled lightly and sat down next to Alice while Edward took the chair across from Harry and Emmett took the last chair.

"So how are you liking Forks?"Edward asked, his eyes trained on Harry delicate features as he watched the human.

"It's great! I love it here, so much more different than where I was living in England."Harry said, taking a bite of his pizza as he picked up one of his pencil's and starting to draw while listening to the others.

"What school had you gone to before?"Alice asked, wanting to get a better picture of the human that seemed to avoid being in her visions unless they some how involved her family.

"It was a boarding school in England. I had gone to a public school until I got my letter when I was ten. I came here instead of continuing with my 7th year there because something happened."Harry said, taking a drink of hot chocolate as he looked around.

Emmett saw that Jasper was still trying to figure out the kid while Edward was looking somewhere else and Alice was smiling. He knew that Harry was a good kid, could see it in him, but he was also worried about how Harry would handle everything in the school as a lot of students were now looking their way.

"What class do you have next?"he asked, looking to Harry who blinked in surprise.

"Um...Biology wth Mr. Gale and then I have Latin and then Gym."Harry said, running a hand through his hair once more.

"I have Biology as well. I can walk with you if you would like."Edward offered, flashing Harry a crooked smile which made the teens heart beat faster.

Harry quickly finished his lunch as he tried to calm down his heart, magic and mind. Why was he reacting more to Edward then the others? It wasn't that he liked the vampire...was it? Harry shook his head lightly and rubbed his chest as his heart jolted lightly. He was so confused and knew that he needed to talk to Albus about things like this. He knew that Remus would have a fit if he found out that Harry was living in the same town as a coven of vampires, even if they only fed on animal blood. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, glad that the Cullens looked away to allow him time to gather himself.

-I need to talk to Luna, she'll know about this...she always does.-he thought smiling as he opened his eyes and stood up as the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since from the time that Edward and his family first got into the parking lot, all they heard about was a new student who was coming that day. Of course they knew who the new student, but Edward, and Emmett were still wanting to meet Harry. Jasper was also interested, even more so because of what Carlisle had told them. Rosalie however, wanted nothing to do with Harry and told them that they should just leave the human alone. Alice blinked as the sound of a motorcycle reached her ears, making her smile and quickly get out of Edwards car. Rosalie stayed in her BMW while the others got out and watched as a motorcycle tore through the lot and found a spot to park. Everyone's eyes were on the driver. Edward took a stuttering breath as a small gust of wind brought the intoxicating scent from the human towards him.

He was shocked that while yes the scent drove him wild, it didn't make him crave for the humans blood. Instead it brought out a side of him that he hadn't really thought about. All he wanted to do was grab Harry and shield him from everything and everyone. Alice lightly rested her hand on his arm, making him look at her with a questioning gaze. Alice smiled gently and started leading the group towards the school now that Harry was gone. Rosalie got out and caught up with them, talking with Emmett softly about different things.

-He's an interesting little human bro. You gonna talk to him?-Emmett asked, glancing at Edward but still talked with Rosalie.

-Esme would love to meet him! She has been wanting to meet him ever since Carlisle came home.-Alice said, smiling as Jasper took her hand in his.

-He is interesting, and his eyes. You can tell he's guarding something dark behind them. It's almost as if...no that can't be it.-Jasper thought, his mouth pulling into a light frown as Edward looked at him with interest.

-His eyes are like mine, shadows from a war. But I know that there haven't been any wars in England or near it. It wouldn't make sense for the shadows to be from war. They have to be from something else.-Jasper thought, knowing that Edward was listening to his thoughts.

Edward sighed lightly and nodded his head as they all parted to go to their classes, he was off to English, Jasper to Biology with Alice, Emmett to Spanish and Rosalie went to English but had a different teacher then Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward watched Harry closely as the teen entered the cafeteria, smirking when the teen avoided Newton by diving into a group of girls. He shook his head lightly as he took a drink of his water, listening to the others talk about what work they had so far. Jasper entered the cafeteria a few seconds later, sitting down beside Alice and thanking her for getting him a tray of food.

"I have Harry in my math class."he said, his voice hardly above that of a human whisper.

"You do?"Edward asked, looking at the honey blond with interest.

"Yes, he was silent through most of the time save when the teacher asked him questions. I don't think she was expecting him to know so much because the questions she was giving him were very easy."Jasper said, taking a bite of his apple.

"Hmm...he's an interesting one. Not that bad looking and he is causing a stir in most of the students."Emmett said, chuckling as he saw Harry sit away from others.

Edward watched the little human with more interest, blocking all the other voice's he heard in his mind and trying to get to Harrys. He blinked when he heard nothing, frowning lightly and trying again. It was as if something was blocking him out, pushing against him and refusing him to know what the teen was thinking. He growled softly which drew the attention of his family, Rosalie frowning lightly as she watched Edward.

-What is it?-Jasper asked, looking to Edward with alarm when he saw that the other vampire looked fustrated.

"I can't seem to read his mind."Edward muttered, his voice to low for any human to hear.

"Just like I can't get a vision of him unless it involves the family."Alice said, her eyes going to Harry once more and looking at the human with wonder.

Jasper pushed his chair back and smiled as he walked towards Harry, noticing that the teen was watching him and others who followed. Edward gave Harry a crooked smile as him and the others sat down at the teens table. Edward asked how Harry was liking Forks and listened as he learned more about the teen who seemed to be able to block him out of his mind. He blinked when he learned that Harry had the same class as him, two in fact. The bell rang and Edward rose with the others, following Harry through the halls and smiling when the teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We have the same class and you also are new to the school so I decided to take it upon myself to make sure you don't get lost."he said, smirking when Harry rolled his eyes but blushed faintly.

Edward could smell the teens blood and it was simply the most exotic thing he had ever smelled. There was a certain scent to Harry that told him that he was different then all the other humans around them, something that made Edward want to protect the teen and make sure that nothing harmed him.

"So what is Biology like?"Harry asked, looking around as many of the students passed by looking at him still.

"It's interesting, but can be very boring."Edward said, flashing Harry his crooked smile which he noted made the shorter teen blush once more.

Harry walked into the class room first and walked over to the teacher to get his paper signed as Edward walked over to his lab bench. The teacher nodded to Harry and told him to take a seat anywhere that was free. A girl who was shorter then Harry with dark curly brown hair smiled coyly and waved over to the seat next to her. Harry avoided her gaze and walked over to the empty seat by Edward, feeling more comfortable with sitting next to someone who he had already talked to then sitting down next to a girl who looked like she wanted to jump him. Edward chuckled lightly at something, making Harry raise an eyebrow and glance at him questioning.

"Nothing."Edward said, smiling as his eyes went back to the front of the room

Harry sighed as the teacher rolled in a old t.v. and folded his arms on the desk before laying his head on them. Already he could tell this would be a long hour, sitting next to a vampire that seemed to make his magic purr and want to show it's self and also being stared at with lustful eyes of most of the girls in the room. The lights went off and the movie started, when it happened. Harry felt a tug on his magic, making him glance over to Edward who was starting to slowly lean away from him. Harry closed his eyes and blocked out everything from his mind, going into himself in order to find out what was causing the current between him and Edward. He could feel his magic pulsing around him and really didn't want anyone to notice so he slowly pulled it back and locked it tight under his skin.

"Are you alright Harry?"Edwards voice brought the teen out of himself and he looked towards the vampire, seeing that Edward had moved his seat farther away.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."Harry said, mentally cursing himself as his voice came out breathless.

He gripped the edge of the table as he stared unseeing, at the screen of the t.v. wondering when the bell would ring. Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the voice of the movie, wanting something to take him away from where he currently was. His magic was trying to escape and Harry knew that if someone were to touch him, they would most likely get a small shock. Harrys eyes snapped opened and he allowed a smirk to flash across his face before he turned to the side of the table and doubled over, clutching his stomach. The reaction was sudden, just as he knew it would be. People gasped when they saw him and the teacher hurried forward.

"Mr. Potter-Black! Are you alright?"he asked, reaching out to touch Harry but the teen flinched away.

"No! I need to go to the bathroom.."Harry groaned, slowly standing up as he made it seem like he was in pain.

Everyone watched slightly stunned as Harry walked out of the class room still clutching his stomach while Edward blinked and was shocked by the teens actions. Harry walked a few feet from the class room before bolting, the air crackling around him as his magic demanded release. He didn't know how he was going to get through the school year if his magic reacted like this every time he was around Edward.

"Gotta find somewhere to let it go."he muttered, running out of the school and into the surrounding forest.

Harry stopped in a clearing not to far away from the school and released his magic, watching as scratches form on the trees from the amount that had been held back. A warm feeling spread inside of his body as his senses were heightened. Harry blinked when the snow leopard inside him pushed against his mind, wanting release as well.

-No, not now later.-he said, causing the large cat to sulk.

Harry sighed and casted a few charms on himself, masking the scars on his face once more as the glamors had been undone when he release his magic. He walked towards the school and blinked in shock when the bell rang. Harry sprinted across the yards towards the building that he had been in, running past startled students who cried out in shock. Harry's eyes widened as he skidded to a halt in front of Edward who was holding his bag and helmet.

"There you are! Are you alright Harry?"Edward asked, looking the teen over as Harry took back his things.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just ate something that didn't agree with me."Harry said, smiling faintly as he looked around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he walked out of Latin, stretching his arms above his head which caused Jasper to chuckle as the honey blond walked up beside him. Harry scowled playfully as he looked at the taller vampire, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Jasper was looking at him with interest. He had been made to sit on the other side of the room away from Jasper and next to the girl who had been in biology class. Harry learned that her name was Laura and that she loved to talk. Harry had been asked so many questions that it made his head hurt as a headache formed. He finally snapped and told the girl to shut the hell up and that he would never like her as she had been asking if he was single. Harry smirked when he thought of that conversation.

--------15 minutes ago--------

Harry sighed as he looked at the teacher, trying to block out the annoying girl next to him who had introduced herself as Laura. She had been asking him so many questions that it felt like she was trying to find out everything about him, no doubt so that she could tell the others in the school. Harry had known that she was most likely the gossip queen of the school and the first question out of her mouth had been how had he gotten the scars on his hands. He had responded that he had been in many accidents when he was in England, which wasn't a lie. But the one question that really got him and pushed him over the top was the one about the Cullens and then if he was dating anyone.

"Do you know the Cullens?"Laura asked, her voice a whisper as the teacher went over how to say a few phrases in Latin.

"No. I know their father because he helped me out a few days before I came to school. Other than that I don't know any of the others."Harry said, his voice strained.

"Oh...I just thought that you might have known them because of lunch."Laura said, sounding relieved that he hadn't known them before.

"Why is that?"

"They never talk to anyone. Jasper and Alice are together and so are Emmett and Rosalie, but Edward is with no one. He act's like he's better than everyone else."Laura said, rolling her eyes while Harry smirked lightly to himself, wondering how many times she had been shot down.

"Ah, well maybe they just wanted to say hello to me and welcome me to the school."Harry said, inwardly laughing when Laura blinked and looked slightly surprised.

"Maybe. Any way Harry, are you seeing anyone?"she asked, smiling coyly at him while pushing her chest out more.

Harrys eye twitched again and he glanced over to Jasper who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry blinked when he felt a hand running down his arm, looking back to Laura and glaring at her.

"No I am not seeing anyone."he said, his voice hard as she beamed at him.

"Well, I could be yours if you would like."she said, her voice low and supposedly seductive.

Harry growled lightly and pushed his desk away from Laura's, glaring at her as her eyes widened.

"I would never date you! One: I don't even know you, two: you don't know when to stop talking or when people don't want to even talk to you and three: I'm gay!"Harry hissed, his voice low as he looked at Laura.

The rest of the class passed quickly, Laura staring ahead while the teacher asked the other students questions in Latin. Harry, being nearly the only one fluent in the language, answered many of the questions. He noticed that Jasper was looking slightly surprised and yet smug out of the corners of his eyes and when he looked at the honey blond Jasper wouldn't meet his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry? You there?"someone called, making Harry blink and look in front of him.

He noticed that Jasper, and many of the students were gone but Emmett was in front of him with a smile on his face. Harry looked up at the brawny vampire and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Emmett laughed as he led Harry down the hall, talking to the teen about anything and everything. Harry found it interesting that while Emmett was huge and most likely the strongest, the teen was really a nice, funny guy. Harry allowed Emmett to do most of the talking, listening about the vampires day and also about his family. Soon Harry blinked when he noticed that he was standing in front of the boys locker room for gym, and when he looked around to thank Emmett, the vampire was already gone.

"Nice guy, but that right there wasn't something a human could do that fast."he muttered softly, pushing open the door to the locker room and walking inside.

The first thing Harry noticed was that Edward was pulling on a shirt while standing in front of one of the many small dark blue lockers, another thing was that many of the guys were avoiding him but some were looking at him with more interest. Edward looked up instantly as he walked in, and instead of going over to say hi to the taller teen, Harry walked over to the teachers office to find out what was going on.

"Ah you must be the new student Potter-Black."the coach said, raising an eyebrow as he looked Harry over.

"Yes I am."Harry said, handing over his slip and watching as the teacher signed it.

"We're doing volley ball today. You need to change your shirt at least. If you didn't a change of clothes then there are a few extra shirts over there."the teacher said, pointing over to a bin which held a few clean shirts.

Harry nodded and picked up one of the shirts, figuring that it would be small enough to fit him. He walked out into the main locker room once more and claimed a locker, opening it and stuffing his things inside. Harry looked around and was glad that he had chosen a locker that was farther away from many of the others, as he didn't really want anyone to see the sheer number of scars on his body. Harry sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, putting it in his locker. A sharp gasp made him freeze and slowly turn around, looking up into the shocked topaz eyes of Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had seen Harry walk out of the teachers office holding a spare shirt, and he wondered how the teen was doing. Jasper had told him about what happened in Latin, and he had been shocked to find out that Harry was gay. He heard the other guys in the locker room talking about Harry being gay and a queer, since Laura had spread the word. Edward followed after Harry as the teen went to the lockers which were more hidden by a dividing wall and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the humans back. The skin of Harrys back was covered with scars that couldn't have been made by a car accident or an animal since they had been done in a certain way. They looked as if they had been made by a whip or a belt. The back of the teens arms were slightly better, there being less. He must have gasped because Harry stiffened and turned around to look at him with shocked and scared eyes.

"What the hell happened Harry?"he growled, quickly crossing the space between him and the human teen.

"I had gotten into a few accidents."Harry said, closing his eyes as Edward lifted his head and titled it to the side, looking at a scar which went from one side of his neck to the other.

Edward spotted the ruin tattoo's going along the base of Harrys neck and the rose tattoo but was more focused on the amount of scars on the teens chest. It looked as if Harry had been bitten by a large dog on his right shoulder while it looked as if something had clawed Harrys stomach. Harry winced as Edward traced the scar which went across his heart, the touch slowly bringing back into his past. He jerked away from the taller teen and pulled the shirt on, closing his locker and turning to rush past Edward.

-It's nothing! I can't let him or anyone know what I am or what happened to me. I won't let them know.-Harry thought, nearly sprinting into the gym and leaned against one of the walls.

He could feel everyone looking at him and it made him shiver as he could pick out which stares were friendly and which were full of hate. The teacher came out and called out the teams for volleyball, ordering them to the nets. Harry was paired up with a boy named Eric who Harry remembered was in his English class, a girl named Emma, Taylor, and then Jason. On the other team was Mike, Laura, Hanna, Alice, Luke, and Nick. Harry blinked when he saw that Alice was looking at him with concern but then Mike and Laura were looking at him with anger and hate.

-Great just what I need-he thought, shaking his head as Emma served.

He had seen enough shows and had played the sport when he was in grade school and had found out that he was pretty good at it. Harry jumped up and his team managed to get three points before Mikes team started scoring. Harry noticed that Alice moved like a dancer, and despite her height she had a mean bunt. Harry winced and fell back as he was hit with the ball in the gut by Mike, catching himself before he fully hit the ground.

"Potter-Black! You alright?"the coach called, looking over at Harry with concern.

Harry nodded and growled when Mike laughed at him, hearing the word nasty queer come from the teens mouth. Even Alice looked angered at what Mike had said as she glared at the teen. Harry noticed that Edward had been paired with another teem a few nets down but was looking angered while the rest of his family was sitting down on the stands as they had a free period. Harry snarled lightly as the comment had hit something in him that had long been buried. He smirked and passed the ball to Jason who was serving. After a few hits Harry saw his perfect shot, he jumped into the air and spiked the ball hard, hearing it collide with Mike and the teen fell to the ground coughing and gasping with breath.

Harry turned around before the teacher could say anything and walked over to the doors to the locker room to change. He knew that he hadn't needed to put that much power into the spike but he had been angered and it clouded his judgment. Harry quickly changed and was out the door of the locker room as the bell rang. He sprinted to the main office and gave the kind woman his slip before hurrying to the parking lot. Harry noticed that all the Cullens were there by the silver Volvo, but he quickly put his things into the sadly bag and jammed his helmet on before pulling on his jacket and gloves.

"What happened to him Edward?"Emmett asked, watching as Harry sped away from the school on his motorcycle.

"Something brought up his past."Alice muttered, leaning into Jaspers side as he wound an arm around her shoulders.

She suddenly stiffened while the others turned to her, Rosalie and Edward moving so that they were blocking her from anyone's line of vision as the scene played through her mind.

{Emmett and Eward were hunting, running faster as the scent of a deer herd filled their senses. Rosalie, herself and Jasper were running behind them at a slower run as they had fed on a few deer before hand. Suddenly a new scent filled the air, a scent that they had only found in cold places, a snow leopard was near by. Alice looked around and spotted the large cat running through the forest a few hundred yards away, but what struck her was the shadowed emerald eyes of the cat as it turned to look back at the group. She lunged and tackled Rosalie to the ground as the vampire made to go after it.

"No! Don't go after it, none of us are to go after it."she said, looking at the others who had stopped at the smell.

"Why not?"Emmett growled, watching with perfect sight as the cat moved farther away.

"There's something about it that I can't place."Alice muttered, standing up and watching as Rosalie stood up and scowled at her.

Something about the leopard made her stop, made her not want anyone to harm the cat. She just couldn't place the feeling and it made her fustrated.}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go! There is chapter two and it is longer than the first chapter but not by to much. I hope you all enjoyed it and please, leave a review! Chapter three will be up soon and more suprises are on their way! Thank you all again for sending me reviews and alearts. (Bows and waves)

Chapter Three:

"Harry, just calm down and don't worry."

"I can't, there is just so much that is keeping me from healing."

"You need to let someone in, let them see you."

"You know I can't do that...not since..."

-Fin-


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! Thank you all for the lovely reviews that you sent me! I am loving how this story is coming along and that is the main reason why I am updating so quickly because all the ideas are comming to me very fast. I really like it that so many people love my fic even though it is my very first cross over that I have made. Thank you once more and may I present to you all the third chapter! Once more all flames will be used to cook food or keep my hands and feet warm in the mornings when I get up. I do not have a beta but am putting the chapters through a spell checker online. Please remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned Harry Potter or the Twilight saga........even though I wish I do.

Warnings: Mentions of past abuse, violence, swaring, malexmale pairings aka yaoi, mentions of character death.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Neville/Luna, past Nathan/Harry.

Great song to go with this first part of the chapter is Hinder -Better than me .com/watch?v=mr4VEbt4zSw&feature=related

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry choked down a sob as he pulled into his drive way, parking his motorcycle next to his car as he pulled off his helmet. He shook his hair free but kept it over his face as he got off of his bike and hurried over to his house. He blinked, startled when the door opened and he was met with concerned silver eyes. Luna stood in his doorway, looking at him with worried eyes as he walked over and bent his head so that it was resting on her shoulder.

"Harry, come inside."she said, her voice soft as she gently pulled Harry into the house and closed the door behind them.

Luna led Harry over to the couch where Padfoot was laying, gently moving the large dog over and laying Harry down on the couch. Harry looked sadly at his sister, closing his eyes as she gently stroked his face and neck. She knew that Harry loved to be touched and held by people he trusts and loves, but also knew that a touch by someone who met harm to him or by someone who he could sense had bad intentions, cause him to startle and jerk away.

"What happened Harry?"Luna asked, perching on the side of the couch as she continued to stroke his face.

"I met a vampire Luna, he's nice like Silvera and the others. I also noticed that he didn't seem to drink human blood."Harry started, knowing that sooner or later they would breech the reason why Harry was so upset.

"Oh?"Luna asked, smiling lightly as she had seen Harry meeting the family.

"Yeah, and today I met his children...or at least most of his coven. I haven't met his wife yet."Harry said, opening one of his eyes and looking at her.

"You will Harry, don't worry."she said, bending down and kissing her brother's forehead.

Harry sighed and relaxed under the loving touch, glad that Luna was a seer and had seen that he needed her the most. While yes he wouldn't have minded having Hermione here as well, him and Luna shared a certain connection with eachother that other's couldn't understand and most likely never would.

"Harry, just calm down and don't worry."Luna said, meaning that he needed to calm down about letting others in.

"I can't, there is just so much that is keeping me from healing."Harry said, his voice soft as tears started escaping from under his eyelids.

"You need to let someone in, let them see you."Luna pressed, knowing that Harry needed to find someone but knew that it would be hard for her brother.

"You know I can't do that...not since..."Harry muttered, turning onto his side and pulling his legs to his chest.

"Harry, Nathan would have wanted you to move on. He wouldn't have wanted you to continue to grieve."Luna said, gently stroking Harrys hair.

Harry let out a stuttering breath as he was taken back to the night of the final battle once more, the memory more painful then most.

------------------------------Final battle-------------------------

Harry sped through the masses, his hearing picking up the cries of the wounded and the broken sobs of those who lost another. He kept on scanning the field for two people, one being Voldemort and the other being Nathan. Suddenly the black haired vampire appeared next to him, startling Harry and causing him to roll away from the taller man. Nathan smiled gently but sadly as if he knew something. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Nathan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a searing kiss. Harry closed his eyes and kissed the vampire back just as hard, hoping that this wouldn't be the last.

"Harry, no matter what happens, you know I love you."Nathan said, letting the smaller teen down and cupping his cheek.

"Nathan...your scaring me. What are you talking about? We'll get through this and be together."Harry said, his voice fierce as he looked at the vampire.

"Harry, I love you. Remember that, and never forget it. I don't want you to be alone."Nathan said, smiling sadly as he bent down and kissed Harry once more.

Harry blinked as he watched the vampire dart away, calling out for him to come back. The kiss scared him, it was as if Nathan was saying good bye, that he would always love him even when he saw gone. Harry turned around and started running once more, fighting against the tears in his eyes.

-He'll be alright. He won't let himself be killed! He promised me a few days ago that we would be together.-Harry thought, jumping into battle when he saw Voldemort fighting against a few other vampires.

In the middle of Harrys battle with Voldemort, a loud cry went up in the air, the cries of vampires. Harry turned his head as he rolled, his eyes widening when he saw a large fire in the middle of the field. He abandoned his fight with Voldemort and raced towards the fire, fear spreading through him. He cried out in pain as he saw Nathan's head being thrown into the blaze. Strong cold arms held him back, even as he fought against them.

"Harry! Harry you need to stop! Go back to your fight. He would have wanted you to destroy him!"Clara said, her voice in his ear as the silver haired vampiress watched her brother die.

Harry fought off the vampiress and shot curses and hexes at his lovers killers, his eyes blazing as he rolled away from a blasting hex.

"Poor Harry, lost someone again have you?"Voldemort asked, having followed Harry when he had run.

Harry snarled and jumped into the fight, the need to kill strong in him as he had lost his best friend and also the only one who had loved him strong enough to erase the tainted lingering touches of the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna calmly stroked Harry, watching as he cried with a heavy heart. She had told Nathan that he wouldn't live through the battle, and so the vampire had spent one full day alone with Harry so that the wizard would have good and fond memories of him. She also knew that Nathan and Harry had never done anything more then hug or kiss as they both wanted to waite until after the war so there wouldn't be any threat.

"Harry....I saw Nathan dying a few days before the battle..I told him to spend a day with you alone."Luna said, causing Harry to look at her with shocked emerald eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"he asked, his voice full of hurt and pain.

"He didn't want me to tell you because he knew that you would have followed him to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt. He was ready Harry, he knew what was at stake."Luna said, sliding down so that she was sitting on the couch and pulled Harrys head into her lap.

"He would have wanted you to move on and find someone else to give your heart to and you know it."she said, smiling gently as Harry nodded.

"I know, but it hurts so much. Just knowing that I won't ever be in his arms or feel him again."Harry whispered, turning his head and looking at a silver and blue urn that had been placed by the chess set.

"He will always be with you Harry, he wanted you to find love even if it is with someone else."Luna said, smiling gently as Harry nodded and his tears calmed.

"Will you play?"she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah."Harry said, standing up and walking down the hall.

He returned a few minutes later carrying a dark wood violin in his hand. Luna smiled as she watched Harry stand in the middle of the room and placed the instrument in the correct place. A soothing and soft melody soon filled the house, Padfoot closing his eyes while Luna watched. Albus had given Harry the beautiful instrument when he had been in 2nd year, teaching the boy himself how to play. Ever since then Harry played every time he needed peace of mind or to get away from everything. Neither of them saw concerned topaz eyes watching them from the trees outside the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice sighed as she looked at Edward pacing in front of her. Jasper was sitting on her right while Emmett was to her left, Carlisle was standing behind the couch, Emse was sitting on the arm while Rosalie was up in her room. Edward growled lightly and ran a hand through his hair once more, looking out one of the windows. It was a week since Edward had seen Harry with the one blond woman, and he was concerned about the teen.

"Harry is fine, he just needs someone to understand him. I also saw him with a blond girl around his age. They looked like they know eachother well."Alice said, trying to calm down the vampire in front of her.

"He's not letting any get close, and then I saw all those scars! All he said was that they were from a few accidents, but no accident could cause those kinds of scars on his back. It looked as if someone had whipped him!"Edward said, growling at the thought of Harry being harmed.

"Harry has a dark past, we all know that because of his eyes. We should waite until he is ready. All we can do is be there for him as his friends."Jasper said, wincing as he felt rage and confusion rolling off of his family.

Esme bit her lower lip as she looked at the picture that Alice had drawn of Harry, the teen was sitting down with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wound around them, apparently the teen was in the shower as his hair seemed damp and clung to his shoulders and face. The scars on the teens body were outlined, and the sight pulled at the motherly vampires still heart.

"We should at least check on him."Esme said, looking at Carlisle with concern.

"I already did and I saw him playing the violin.."Edward said, walking over to the window and peering out at the grounds.

He had been worried about Harry when the teen rushed off like that and after he had gotten home and told Esme what had happened he had gone to see Carlisle. His father had told him to keep watch over the teen, but not to let him know that he was being watched until Harry came for help. When Edward had made it to Harrys home, he had hidden in the trees and watched as Harry played the violin for a girl with blond hair and silver eyes. At first he had thought that Harry might be with the girl, but remembered seeing Harry tell Laura that he was gay through Jaspers memory. He was captivated by Harrys skill with the violin, and made him want to know more about the teen who had become so important to him in so little time.

The sound of Carlisles cell phone went off, startling everyone in the room as they looked at the older vampire. Carlisle blinked and looked at the number, frowning lightly when he saw that it was a number that he didn't know.

"Hello...Harry!"he said, looking at his family with shock in his eyes as the others gathered around him.

"No I'm not doing anything....sure I'll be there in a few..Alright just hang on Harry."Carlisle said, walking over to the door and slipping on his shoes as he hung up his phone.

"What's going on?"Emmett asked, looking at the others with confusion.

"Harry wants me to look him over again, he's feeling weak and doesn't know if he will be able to return to school tomorrow."Carlisle said, looking at the others and noticing their worry.

-Stupid human, what's so special about him?-Edward growled softly as he heard Rosalies thoughts, walking over to his own shoes and slipping them on.

"I'm coming with you."he said, remembering on how weak Harry seemed to have been during school earlier that day.

The teen normally came to school with at least a smile smile on and Edward and the others were hoping to eat with the teen. Harry had just walked outside to his car when lunch came around and stayed in there until the bell rang. He didn't talk to anyone during any of the classes and had asked their gym coach if he could sit out. Jasper felt how worn out Harry was and told the others, sparking concern in them save for Rosalie who once again voiced her anger that they were concerned about one human.

"We'll take my car."Carlisle said, leading the way out of the house as the others looked on in worry.

Jasper looked to Alice and frowned when she shook her head, meaning she hadn't seen anything about Harry getting ill or Carlisle going to see Harry. Esme stood and walked into the kitchen while Emmett rose and went upstairs to see what Rosalie was up to. Alice sighed softly and stood up, taking Jaspers hand and leading him outside, now was a good time for a run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he slowly patted Padfoot's head, smiling gently as the dog licked his hand in concern. He didn't know why he was so damn tired, but it started just after Luna left. Harry knew about people who lived through war suddenly getting tired and unwilling to really do anything, but he hadn't thought that it would ever happen to him. Padfoot's ears rose and he looked up at the door, his tail starting to wag as the sound of someone walking up to the door could be heard. Harry slowly rose from the couch and walked over to the door, smiling as he opened it and saw Carlisle.

"There you are Harry, I was ready to let myself in."Carlisle said, smiling gently as he took in the slightly paler form of the teen who had seemed so healthy when they first met.

"I'm not that weak yet Carlisle."Harry said, chuckling lightly before he caught movement over the doctor's shoulder.

He gulped when he saw Edward walking over, his heart speeding up as his magic spiked once more. Harry smiled none the less and let them both inside, moving to sit down on the couch while Carlisle and Edward took off their shoes. Edward was looking around in slight awe, noticing that while Harry did look like a normal teenager, he didn't really live like on. He looked over to his father and Harry, watching as Carlisle instructed Harry to take off the thin grey shirt he was wearing. Harry bit his lip but did as he was told, turning his head to the side when he saw the shock in the doctor's eyes.

-Edward, did you know about the scars?-he asked, glancing at his son as his eyes were drawn to the runes on the teens neck.

"Yes."Edward whispered, to low for Harry to hear but just loud enough for Carlisle.

Harry shivered as the doctors fingers ran over his skin before the touch of different medical instruments were also added. Carlisle was baffled, he couldn't really pin-point what was wrong with Harry besides that the teen was tired and worn out. He looked at his son before looking at Harry once more, his confusion showing in his eyes.

"Harry would you know what is wrong? I can't seem to find anything besides that your body is tired."he said, looking at Harry who seemed to be thinking.

Edward blinked when he heard Jaspers voice in his mind, quickly reaching out to his brother as the honey blond had just thought of what the answer was.

-He's been in a war! That is what is clouding his eyes Edward! He's suffering because of the weight of the war is catching up on him. I've gone through the same thing. Tell him that I am coming.-Jasper thought, looking to Alice as she smiled gently at him.

"Jasper is coming along with Alice, they're worried about you Harry."Edward said, chuckling lightly when the teen looked shocked and yet blushed.

A few minutes later the door opened and Jasper walked in followed by Alice. The smaller vampire smiled and instantly started looking around, picking up book's and looking at the titles before moving on to something else. Carlisle offered to get Harry something to drink while Edward walked over to the teens violin and started looking it over. They were trying to give Harry and Jasper some peace while they talked. Jasper smiled gently as he sat down on the edge of where Harry was still laying, his eyes soft.

"Harry, when we first met I felt drawn to you for some reason. I saw the shadows which haunt your eyes."he said, watching as Harry's eyes widened with shock and also fear.

"You have been through a war haven't you Harry?"Jasper asked, watching as Harry sat up and pulled himself away from the blond.

"No! I haven't been through anything. It was just a few accidents."Harry said, glaring at the vampire in front of him.

"Harry, no meager accident can cause that much damage. I have also been through a war myself."Jasper said, nodding to Harrys scars.

"Y-You have?"Harry asked, his voice was small which tore at all the vampire's hearts in the house when they heard it.

"Yes Harry, I have. Your body is catching up with what you went through. I expect you to be tired for about a week."Jasper said, smiling as Harry relaxed slightly and accepted the glass of water from Carlisle.

"What do I have to do?"Harry asked, taking a drink of the cool water.

"Stay at home for the rest of the week. We'll stop by to check up on you and help you with homework. Carlisle can get you out of school for the week."Jasper said, watching as Carlisle pulled out his cell to call the school.

"You could always come and stay with us Harry. If you don't want to be here alone. Esme would love to meet you and we have a spare room."Alice offered, smiling as Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, I want be alone for right now. It's been awhile since I have had time to think without having to worry."Harry said, smiling as the others nodded.

Harry watched as the Cullen's left, thanking them for their worry and kindness before slumping against the door once they left. He sighed and reached up to touch the runes around his neck, his eyes closing sadly. Padfoot watched as his master walked down the hall after locking the place, following after him. Harry flicked his wand which was on his bedside table and sighed as darkness surrounded him. He climbed into bed after he was done changing and smiled as sleep over took him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

------Harry's Dream-------------------

Harry blinked as he looked around, a thick white fog surrounding him and making him shiver. He whimpered as the feeling of being completely alone swept through him, causing him to start walking through the fog. He knew that it was stupid to walk around without being able to see, but he felt like he had to look around for something. Sudden movement to the right caused Harry to look around, instantly tensing as he looked around. A black blur passed behind him before suddenly he was picked up in strong, cold arms. Harry cried out and closed his eyes shut, waiting to be attacked, but all he heard was a low chuckle.

"No Emerald, don't tell me that you have forgotten our game?"a voice asked, a voice that Harry knew well.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped as he looked into light red eyes which were tinged with topaz. Long black hair was tied back elegantly with a silver cloth as Nathan looked down at him.

"Nathan! Oh god I've missed you."Harry said, burying his face in the vampires neck as Nathan smiled and stroked his hair.

"I have missed you as well my Emerald. I was able to come only for tonight though."Nathan said, sitting down on the edge of a bed which had just appeared.

Harry looked up into the vampire's eyes and smiled as his lips were captured in a loving kiss. He had missed this, he had missed his vampire. Nathan had ment so much to him and then to lose him was a hard blow to his heart. The vampire smiled as he slowly ended the kiss, reaching up and stroking Harry's cheek.

"You are holding back from another Emerald. Why is that?"he asked, looking at the teen with slight confusion.

"Because I don't want to betray you Nathan."Harry muttered, his cheeks heating up as he hugged the vampire close, his body already heating up to fight the chill of being in the vampires arms.

"Harry, I knew I was going to die in the war, but I died protecting you. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I want you to go on, I want you to heal."Nathan said, tilting Harrys head up so he could look at him.

"I-Is it possible for a person to belong to two people?"Harry asked, thinking about how Edward had acted towards seeing his scars for the first time.

"Yes Harry it is. It is possible for one person to have two people who are intended to love them. I want you to know that I want you to move on. It is time to let someone in and show them what and who you are."Nathan said, smiling as Harry nodded.

Harry sighed and clung tightly to Nathan as the vampire moved to the middle of the bed and laid down. Harry buried his face into Nathans hard chest, his eyes slowly closing as sleep found it's way into his mind again.

"Stay with me?"he muttered, his voice weak and laden with sleep.

"I will always be with you Harry, even if you can't see me."Nathan said, pressing a gentle kiss to Harrys hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett watched as Edward looked away from the new student, raising an eyebrow when he felt his brothers restraint being tested. He glanced at the new girl and raised an eyebrow, remembering that the girls name was Isabella Swan. Rosalie was muttering quickly to herself about new students and then Edwards need to see Harry nearly every night. Edward had made it a near mission to check up on Harry ever since him and the others went to check up on the teen, even Jasper went along with Edward most of the time. It was only lunch and already Edward was wanting to get out and go see Harry. Alice had delivered the teen his homework the other day and stayed to help him for a few hours. Alice blinked and stood up, nearly dancing to the trash as she threw away her food.

"Calm down Edward, and remember to keep calm. I know you won't attack as that would mean that you wouldn't be able to see Harry."she whispered, sitting back down beside the vampire.

"I know, but I have a feeling that my restraint will be tested even more. I hate this! I have never been this drawn to a humans blood before."Edward said, keeping his voice low as he picked at an orange.

"Edward, it's only been a few days."Alice said, lightly resting a hand on her brothers shoulder.

Edward sighed and stood up, needing to leave the room as the girls scent was driving him mad. His family watched as he left, looking at each other with worried eyes. They glanced over to the table where Isabella was sitting and heard that the others around the girl were telling her about them and also Harry. Jasper and Emmett growled as Laura called Harry a nasty queer with a temper problem but were shocked when Isabella defended Harry saying that she had a few uncles who found interest in the same sex. Alice rose from her seat and left the table, walking outside where Edward was.

"I need to see him, I don't understand it. Shouldn't his blood drive me mad like Isabella's?"Edward asked, looking at Alice and the others as they walked up behind him.

Rosalie sighed and looked at Emmett before looking at Edward, not really believing herself that she was about to tell Edward this.

"When I found Emmett, I thought that the sight of him bleeding and dying on the ground would spike my own blood lust. Instead I only felt like I needed to help him. I told Carlisle this and he told me that when a vampire finds a human that doesn't attract our blood lust then there is a high chance that, that one human is our mate."Rosalie said, crossing her arms over her chest as the others looked at her with shock.

"Wow...that was nice."Alice said, looking to Emmett who was smiling brightly as he wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling Rosalie against his side.

Edward sighed as the bell rang, not looking forward to sitting alone once again in Biology. Alice gave him a small pat on the shoulder while Jasper looked at him with a look that showed he understood.

-Just hang on, you'll be able to see Harry when school is over.-he thought, knowing that Edward had heard him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward breathed heavily as he took in huge breaths of fresh air, trying to get the burning to go down from his throat. Isabella had the same Biology class as him and the teacher made her sit next to him while Harry was out. He had scooted as far away from Isabella as possible but it hadn't been enough, what he needed was to see Harry. Alice smiled lightly as she looked at the others, nodding her head towards Rosalies BMW. Edward watched as his family climbed into Rosalies car and got into his own, setting the folder with Harrys homework down on the passenger side. He sped out of the parking lot and headed towards Harrys house, already feeling better at the idea of seeing the human.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked as he looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow when someone knocked on the door once more. Padfoot was barking happily as the door opened and revealed the person to be Edward. Harry sighed when he saw the packet, narrowing his eyes as Edward laughed and set the folder down on the coffee table.

"How are you today?"Edward asked, sitting down next to Harry and looking him over closely.

"I'm fine, my strength is returning."Harry said, blushing faintly at the vampires gaze.

"You want to talk about anything?"Edward asked, turning his body so that he was facing Harry.

Harry fiddled with the binding of his book before sighing, knowing that he would have to get over many things in order to be happy again. He nodded his head and set the book down by the chess set, smiling fondly at the memory of Ron.

"I had lost one of my close friends during the war, his name was Ron."he started, closing his eyes as the red-head flashed through his mind.

"He was a bit slow on the upkeep but loyal to the bones. Ron could always make me and 'Mione laugh even in the darkest of places. I remember that one time we were hiding from a few people during the summer and Hermione was scared that we would be found. I was keeping an eye out for anyone who would attack us when Ron suddenly whispered a joke. Me and Hermione looked at him like he was crazy but instead of stopping, he told another joke. Hermione and I started snickering because of what he had said."Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at the chess set once more.

"You played with him didn't you?"Edward asked, nodding to the set that Harry was looking at.

"Yeah, we started the game the night before the battle. He said that we would get to finish it..but now we can't."Harry said, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Edward frowned lightly and wrapped an arm around Harrys shoulder's, pulling the teen closer and allowing Harry to rest his head on his shoulder. Harry buried his face in Edwards neck, sighing and taking in the vampires scent. He could smell Edwards venom and it was addicting, and he was worried about the fact that it was just as good as Nathans, even slightly better. Harry pulled away and offered a small smile to Edward, thanking him and standing up. Edward watched as Harry walked down the hall and heard the teen go into the bathroom. He bent his head and rested it on his hands, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

-I can't stand to see him like this, and yet I feel like I can't do anything.-he thought, running his hands through his hair.

He looked up and smiled when Harry came back and stood, telling the teen that he had better get going less Esme worry. Harry nodded and walked to the door with the vampire, blinking and his eyes widening when he was pulled against a strong marble chest.

"You are not alone Harry."Edward whispered, his mouth next to the teens ear before he walked away.

Harry stared after Edward, stunned as the vampire pulled away in his car. He slumped to the ground and ran his hand along the side of his neck where Edwards breath had hit him. He shivered lightly and slowly stood up, smiling gently as he patted Padfoot on the head. Things were going to better, he knew it and the fact that he had the Cullens to help made this better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran through the forest in his animagus form, a large snow leopard with bright emerald eyes. He held a plaque in his mouth, intent of finding a clearing so that he could honor his friends. Nathans ashes were in a pack which was slung on his back, the urn charmed so that it wouldn't break. After running for about half an hour Harry came to a small clearing, he set down the plaque and turned back into his normal form, gently pushing the leopard back into his mind, much to the cats protest. He picked up the plaque and walked over to the middle of the field, crouching down as moon light spilled into the clearing, lighting up the area. Harry smiled sadly as he opened the sack and pulled out the urn, tears gently slipping down his face.

"I will always love you. You showed me that someone can love me for who I am."he said, his voice soft as he moved his arm and his wand slipped from it's holster.

He twirled his wand over to the urn, watching as it melted into a head stone which laid on the ground, the words facing up towards the sky. Harry knew that the ashes of the vampire were inside the stone, as he crouched down by the black and white marble. He pressed the tip of his wand to the stone and gently carved words into it, tears falling freely.

"Here lies Nathan Star, who's heart was as pure as his soul. May he rest and no longer worry about the struggles of the world. I will forever love you even as I move on."the words slowly formed.

Harry shook his head as he moved to the plaque, waving his wand over it as well. The plaque separated into four different head stones, in the same form as Nathans. Harry carefully carved words into Rons, Silveras, Angels, and Tonks. He stood up and brushed off his jeans, smiling lightly as he felt another weight slowly lift while he put his wand back. He turned around and changed into his animagus form, darting back towards the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harrry blinked and looked around when he heard something, slowing his run. He was half way to his house and he was really looking forward to taking a hot shower and then going to bed. Harrrys eyes widened when he heard the sound of running, his ears twitching back towards the sound. He looked behind him and his eyes widened when he saw Edward and the others.

-Crap! Their hunting and here I am an animal.-he thought, turning around and continuing to run away from the vampires.

He glanced behind him and saw that they were all looking in his direction, so he sought out Alice. Harry met her gaze and watched as her eyes widened before she tackled Rosalie. He looked ahead and ran faster towards his house, wanting to get where it was safe. Soon his house came into view and he quickly changed back, the back door opening on it's own. He sighed as he ran into the kitchen, closing the door and leaning against it. Padfoot walked over to him and whined softly, concerned.

"I was almost vampire food...note to self never go out at night on random days. I will need to some how learn their hunting pattern."Harry said, running his hands down Padfoots body before walking out of the kitchen and to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he got off his motorcycle, already feeling people stare at him and heard the whispers about where he was and what had happened to him. He blinked when he felt someone come up behind him, turning around and meeting the sight of a blue sweater. He looked up and smiled gently when he saw Edward looking at him with a smile.

"Good to see your back."he said, watching as Harry locked down his motorcycle so no one would be able to take it.

"Well you and your family helped a lot."Harry said, blushing faintly as Alice, Jasper and Emmett walked over.

Harry looked around and tilted his head to the side when he saw a girl he didn't know, wondering who she was. Her brown hair was lose and mostly covered her face while her pale skin stood out. Harry knew that she wasn't a vampire, not as pale and Edward and his family. He shifted lightly and moved slightly so that he was hiding from her view, using Edward as a shield.

"What is it?"Jasper asked, looking around the lot for the reason why Harry moved.

"Who is she?"Harry asked, nodding over in the direction of the girl who had started to walk over to the school.

"Oh, that's Isabella Swan."Edward said, narrowing his eyes at the retreating back of Isabella.

Harry nodded and blushed once more when Edward looked at him and said that they should start heading inside. Half way to the buildings it started to rain. Alice laughed while Harry growled under his breath, his clothes sticking to his body as he dashed inside followed by the others. Harry bid goodbye to the others as he walked to class, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The classes proved to be boring, Harry having read ahead in English and was now ahead in most of his classes thanks to the Cullens stopping by and helping him while he was recovering. The only part of the day he was really looking forward to was lunch where Edward would most likely sit by him. He blushed slightly at the thought, knowing that it was a bad idea to be falling for someone when there was still the threat of Death Eaters finding him.

The bell rang and Harry jumped up, glad that third hour was over with. Jasper smiled as Harry waited for him outside the door, talking with the teen as they headed into the crowded cafeteria. Harry looked around to where the Cullens were sitting and blinked when Edward waved him and Jasper over. Jasper led the way to the table as Alice stood up so there would be room for Harry to sit down.....next to Edward of course. Rosalie seemed slightly put out at having him sit at their table but said nothing, instead choosing to talk quietly to Emmett. Jasper sat down in his chair and Alice perched herself on his lap while Harry took the seat next to Edward and pulled out his lunch.

-Things are going to be different now, I can tell.-he thought, looking up and noticing that nearly everyone in the lunch room was looking at him with shock.

"Don't worry about them, it's just normally we don't talk with anyone else."Emmett said, smiling as Harry nodded and blushed lightly.

"I had to sit next to Isabella while you were gone, everyone missed you."Edward said, chuckling as Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt that."Harry muttered, taking a bite of his left over pizza.

"Don't worry though, the teacher said that you will be able to have your seat back. There is a spare chair for Isabella to sit across the room."Edward said, his eyes darkening as he said the girls name.

Harry tilted his head to the side, wondering what Isabella had done to get on Edwards nerves. He shrugged lightly and started laughing when Alice said something funny, knowing that things were looking up and there was nothing to worry about now that he had the friendship of the Cullens. Alice in a way reminded him of Luna yet had her own way of doing things, it made him want to get to know the smaller girl better. Harry sighed lightly as he thought of his friends, wondering how their year at Hogwarts was going and who Gryffindore had found as their new seeker. He scowled lightly and shook his head, smiling gently as the others looked at him with worry. No point in dwelling on the past, he was here now and he was going to make the most of things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella sighed as she walked into Biology, her hair covering her face as she looked to the ground. She wondered who that boy was, the one that the Cullens seemed taken to. From what Laura said the boys name was Harry Potter-Black and he had only been in Forks for about three weeks and was gay. Bella didn't have a problem with Harry being gay, but what did get her was that the teen was so close to the Cullen family. Laura had told her that the Cullens never made friends at school and now Harry was their friend. She had heard that there was a chance that Harry was dating Edward but Bella shook her head of the idea. She blinked as she looked up, seeing Harry in the seat next to Edward and talking with the pale teen about something.

She bit her lower lip and looked around before the teacher told her to take the seat next to Mike. Bella kept her eyes on the table but looked up when she heard Edward ask if he could miss the lesson. The teacher nodded and Edward left with a lingering look to Harry which made Bella look at the teen in question. Harry was blushing slightly, his hair covering most of his face.

-I wonder why Edward left.-she thought, looking to the teacher as he started the days lesson.

The answer came quickly though as the teacher told them that they would be finding out what blood type they had. Bella paled even more as she laid her head down on the table, fighting against the need to throw up and dizziness.

"Miss Swan are you alright?"the teacher asked, walking towards her with worry.

"Can I leave, I can't be around blood."she muttered, slowly standing up as the teacher told her she could leave.

"Mr. Potter-Black, please help Miss Swan to the nurses, you may stay there as well."the teacher said, making Harry nod and walk over to Bella.

Harry wrapped an arm around Bellas waist and helped her get out of the class, his things on one shoulder and her's on the other. Bella blushed as she was helped out of the class, the smell of blood causing waves of nausea to go through her. The light rain helped her to calm down, but not by much.

"Sorry about this."she muttered, glancing up at Harrys face.

"It's alright, I should have left when Edward did. I can't be around blood either....it brings back memories."Harry said, smiling lightly at Bella with kind eyes.

"I heard that you and the Cullens are friends."Bella said, trying to make things less awkward with the teen.

"Yeah, their father helped me out when I came here."Harry said turning a corner and leading Bella down another side walk towards the nurses office.

The rest of the walk was in silence Bella trying to keep her thoughts away from the smell of blood while Harry remained silent. She asked him if he could let her sit down and he slowly helped her to the ground. She sighed as she rested her cheek against the cool pavement of the side walk. Bella blinked when another pair of shoes came towards them, closing her eyes as the persons voice rang in her ears.

"Harry? What's going on?"Edward asked, looking from Bella to Harry.

"She was feeling sick and so I was chosen to help her to the nurses. Also I couldn't really stand the sight or smell of blood either."Harry said, smiling at the vampire.

"Alright..do you need any help?"Edward asked, walking over to Harry and taking the bags Harry had been holding.

"Now I don't."Harry said, laughing lightly.

He crouched down by Bella and told her that he was going to carry her to the nurses office so it would be easier. Bella started to protest, but wrapped her arms around Harrys neck as he picked her up bridal style. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing normally, and only opened her eyes when Edward opened the door and Harry stepped inside.

"What happened?"the nurse asked, standing up as Harry walked into the back where the beds were.

"Blood tests in Biology."Harry said, smiling as the nurse nodded.

"Thank you Harry."Bella said, closing her eyes as she relaxed slightly.

"Your welcome Isabella."Harry said, smiling as Edward set down Bella's bag by her and then handed him back his.

"Bella."she corrected, making Harry smile and laugh.

"Alright, take care Bella."Harry said, smiling as he walked out of the office with Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as Gym ended, rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit by a ball thanks to Mike and his goons. He could have sworn if it hadn't been for Edward pulling him out of the way then Harry would have been hit many more times and would have brain damage. He quickly walked into the locker room and changed, sighing as it was only Tuesday and he would have a lot more days with having to deal with Mike and his friends. Harry blinked when a shadow appeared behind him, making him twirl around and meet the eyes of Edward.

"You alright? I can get Carlisle to look at your head."Edward said, reaching behind Harry and lightly rubbing the back of the teens head.

"N-No I'm fine. It's only a small bump."Harry said, feeling his whole face heat up.

"Alright...Jasper told me to remind you to waite for him by your bike."Edward said, giving Harry his crooked smile as he noticed that the teen was blushing once more.

"Alright. I hope he doesn't mind riding on the back of my motorcycle."Harry said, snickering lightly as Edward laughed.

They walked out of the school and parted ways, Edward going to his car as Harry walked over to his motorcycle. Harry leaned against the side and waited, putting his things into the saddle bag and making sure there would be enough room for Jaspers things. The honey blond was going to help him on the homework for Trig as Harry didn't understand half of it. He smirked lightly as Jasper walked over to him, taking the older teens bag as he handed the vampire a helmet.

"You sure about this Harry? I've never ridden a motorcycle."Jasper said, eyeing the bike as Harry got on and put on his own helmet.

"Yes I'm sure Jasper. Get on behind me and hang on. You can either hold onto my shoulders or wrap your arms around my waist."Harry said, feeling Jasper climb on behind him.

Jasper grasped onto Harrys shoulders, making sure not to grab on to tightly as he didn't want to crush the teens shoulders. Harry started the motorcycle and back up out of the parking space. Jasper shifted closer as Harry drove out of the parking lot, closing his eyes against the wind. Now he under stood why Harry loved his motorcycle. It felt like you were flying, nothing to hold you back as you sped down the roads. Harry laughed and turned down another street, feeling Jaspers hands tighten slightly.

"You alright back there?"he called, smiling as people flashed by them.

"Yeah I'm fine."Jasper answered, opening his eyes and looking around.

They soon pulled up to Harrys house and Harry smiled when he saw that Jasper was reluctant to get off. Jasper sighed as he pulled off the helmet, shaking his hair lose and smiling at Harry as the teen did the same. Harry led the way in side and smiled, promising that he would drive Jasper home on the bike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alrighty! There is chapter three and I hope you all liked it! I had an interesting time writting this as there were many things I wanted to add but then decided to save for the next chapter. Yes Harry and Bella are going to be friends even though Edward doesn't really care for her. The reson why Edward doesn't really like Bella is because her blood makes him go into blood lust while Harry's makes him feel protective and want him. Also, Edwards venom to Harry smells sweet and makes him aroused. And so, please leave a review as I love knowing what you guys think about my writting. I also wrote most of this chapter while I am hacking my lungs out since I have the flu.

Chapter 4....

"Edward we have to go now!"

"Why? Whats going on?"

"The store is on fire!"

"And? What does that have to do with us....."

"Harrys in the fire!"

Hehehehehehehehehe, untill next time my readers. Remember leave a review please!

-Fin-


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe! How did you all like my preview for this chapter? I bet you are all wondering how Edward will get Harry out of danger or if he will be able to. I am very happy with the way this fic is going, it's a lot different than the others I have read which is good of course. I am happy that you guys left reviews and put the fic on your aleart lists. (Smiles bightly) I only wish that I wasn't sick with the flu...(Scowls) Any who enough about me. Please enjoy the fourth chapter and I am putting the chapters through a spell checker online and while it isn't the best it gets the job done. Please read and review! Also any review about how crappy my spelling or grammer are will be thrown back into the persons face.(Glares)Honestly! I'm trying people!

Disclaimer: I have never owned nor do I own the Harry Potter books or the Twilight saga.

Warnings: Mentions of past abuse, violence, swaring, malexmale pairings aka yaoi, mentions of character death.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Neville/Luna, beginings of Jacob/Bella.

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harrys future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the sheilds Harry put around his mind.

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward smiled as he watched Harry working in the garden, his hand rubbing Padfoots stomach as he sat down on one of the lawn chairs that Harry had set up. It was Friday and after school, and he had told Harry that he wanted to hang out with the teen away from school. Harry had blushed heavily but nodded, happy to have a chance to get to know more about Edward. Bella had hung out with Harry the day before after school, doing Biology homework together and just hanging out. Harry found the girl to be nice but extremely shy around people. He had been invited to La Push by Bella but told her that he already had plans to go shopping that day.

"What kind of plants are those?"Edward asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! They're plants from my home, they have different properties."Harry said, smiling as he finished clipping the leaves of one of the plants that Neville had sent him.

Edward smiled as Harry stood up and brushed his jeans off, his hair thrown back into a poney tail. Edward also stood and walked inside after the teen, listening to Harry tell him more about his home. He had learned that Harry had been abused by his uncle when he was young and the thought that anyone would harm Harry had made Edward see red. It was only after Harry had told him that if he hadn't been abused then he most likely wouldn't be the way he was now made Edward calm down slightly. The vampire was surprised to find himself falling more and more for the human, and his need to discover more about Harry was slowly turning into an obsession.

"Well I had better clean up around here, my grandfather said that he would be coming by to visit."Harry said, smiling as he thought of seeing Albus once more.

"You need any help?"Edward asked, looking around the livingroom and running a hand through his hair when he saw a bunch of papers strewn across the room.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll call you later alright?"Harry asked, smiling as he walked Edward to the front door.

"Alright, don't forget or I'll call you."Edward said, chuckling as Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

Harry sighed as he closed the door and heard Edward pulled out of the drive way. He looked around the room and pulled his wand out of one of the drawers, flicking it and smiling when the papers started sorting themselves out and going to the right places. He walked into the kitchen and started making himself some tea, leaning against the counter and he looked around. Things had changed greatly since he moved to Forks. He no longer dwelled in the past and the nightmares about the war were starting to die down to only once a week. His potion brewing was better than before and Severus had sent him a letter telling him so.

"It really was a good idea huh Padfoot?"Harry asked, looking at the large dog who was gazing at him with loving eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Sunday and it found Harry getting ready for a shopping trip to Port Angeles. He had noticed that his food supply was starting to get low along with the supply of his sweets. Harry had already ordered sweets from Honeydukes but he knew that Albus liked muggle sweets as well. Harry smiled as he rubbed Padfoot on the head as he headed out, locking the door behind him and twirling his keys around his finger. He could just take the motorcycle and shrink down the bags so they would fit, but he didn't want to make people wonder. Harry got into his mustang and pulled out onto the street, heading towards Port Angeles.

Soon enough he pulled into the lot of a promising store, parking away from the building as something told him that something big was going to happen. He stepped out and smiled when a bunch of people were chatting and hanging out, reminding him of the way him and his friends used to. He stepped into the store and looked around, heading towards the sweets section. Harry pulled down a bunch of sweets and had started to head towards the drink section when a sudden blaze erupted from the other side of the store. People were screaming and racing towards the exit as the fire lept towards the roof and Harry saw instantly that the store was made from wood.

"Calm down! Get out quickly but one at a time."he shouted, his voice louder than normal as his magic kicked in.

Most of his magic had already gone to the roof of the store, trying to keep the support beams from falling on everyone. The sprinklers hadn't gone off and Harry heard from someone that the main water tank had been destroyed when the blaze started. Harry looked around as the store emptied, his eyes widening in fear when he saw two little girls huddled together, a large flame surrounding them. His magic instantly doused him in water as he ran towards them, jumping over the flames and grabbing the girls.  
"Hang onto me."Harry ordered, feeling the girl burry their heads against his neck from the flames.

He raced towards the exit and slid, narrowly avoiding a falling beam. He set the girls down near the exit and watched as they ran out before running back, looking for anyone else who might be trapped. A loud groan filled the air and Harry looked up, his eyes widening when he saw a beam falling towards him. His magic had worn out trying to keep the place from falling to the ground, and in turn he now had nothing to keep himself safe. Harry cried out in pain as he slammed into the ground, the beam breaking his arm, two ribs and his ankle. What was left of his magic raced to keep the fire from him and also heal any internal injuries he had gained.

"No..not when every thing was falling into place."he muttered, his voice strained as he tried pushing the beam off of himself with his one arm.

Harry panted as he shut his eyes against the burning from the fire, his mind racing before coming to one single thought, the only way he could be saved. He didn't know how they could possibly help him as they were not near him, but it was worth a try.

-Alice! Carlisle! Edward! Jasper! Anyone!-Harrys mind screamed, the last bit of his magic disappearing with the thought as he fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice was in her room drawing when something happened. She gasped loudly as her pen clattered to the floor and her eyes glazed over, she wasn't able to hear Jasper, Esme, and Edward come into the room, asking her what was going on. The strong smell of fire and wood burning filled her senses, along with stinging pain in her arm, ankle, and ribs. Heat hit her whole body, nearly swallowing her whole. Instead of pushing it away, she dove forward, immersing herself in the feelings. The inside of a store filled her mind, but something was horribly wrong, the store was burning down to the ground, the support beams were falling one by one, but the one thing that made her cry out was the sight of Harry laying under one of the beams, flames slowly leaping closer to his body. Alice pulled herself back and shot to her feet, looking to Edward with fear fill eyes.

"Edward we have to go now!"she said, dashing out of her room and down stairs, her family following her with concern

"Why? What's going on?"Jasper asked, looking at his mate with concern, never having seen her look so panicked.

"The store is on fire!"Alice cried, causing the others to wince at her loud tone.

"And? What does that have to do with us....."Rosalie asked, coming in through the door.

"Harrys in the fire!"Alice said, her eyes going to Edward as he froze.

"What did you see?"Esme asked, looking at Alice.

"I saw Harry trapped under a beam, there were flames everywhere and there were so much smoke."Alice said, running outside and to her car.

Edward ran past the cars and ran through town, feeling a pull at his long dead heart. Panic and worry filled his body at the idea of losing Harry, more so the fear the flooded him. He knew that if anyone were to look in his direction, they would only see and bronze blur, while in his mind Alice directed him to where the store was. Alice had seen a logo from the store and knew where the store was, so they could reach Harry faster. Esme stayed behind with Emmett and Rosalie and called Carlisle at the hospital to alert him what happened. Soon the smell of smoke reached Edward, making him speed up.

-No, I can't lose Harry, I can't lose my Raven.-he thought, startled at his own thoughts.

He slowed down to a human pase as he pushed his way through the crowd that was gathered near the store. Edwards eyes widened as he saw the flames erupt from the store, shooting towards the sky while fire trucks pulled into the lot along with a few ambulances. People were shouting and calling out, trying to find out if someone else was in the fire. Edward growled to himself and ran into the flames, not hearing the shouts or warning coming from the people. He hissed as flames licked towards him, trying to engulf his body. Soon he saw Harry laying on the ground and bolted towards the fallen human, crouching down and placing a hand against Harrys cheek. Emerald eyes fluttered opened and looked into topaz eyes before closing against pain and heat.

"Hold on Harry."Edward said, grabbing the end of the beam and carefully lifting it off of Harrys body.

Harry winced as his body pulsed with pain, looking to his left arm which was resting at a different position then what was considered normal. His ankle was swollen and throbbed and already Harry could feel his magic trying to heal the burns on his body along with the broken bones, but couldn't as he was to weak. Edward knelt down and carefully lifted Harry into his arms, his chilled skin a relieving feeling against Harrys burning skin. Harrys body temperature had tried to lower so that he would be better off, but it hadn't worked, as all his magic had gone to making sure others got out safely. Edward raced out of the building just as the last of the support beams came down, the building falling down as they got out. Harrys eyes were closed against the pain, his good hand gripping tightly to Edwards shirt as he was led to an ambulance. Harry heard muffled voices but started to panic when he felt Edward draw away. His eyes opened and flashed with panic, gripping tighter to the vampire.

"Edward.."he said, his voice rough from the amount of smoke he inhaled.

"I'm right here Harry, I won't leave you."Edward said, climbing in beside Harry as an oxygen mask was placed over the teens mouth and nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sighed as he looked at Harry, unable to help but notice that he looked so small with his leg and arm wrapped up in plaster. Carlisle sighed lightly as he walked into the room once more, checking over Harrys vitals before moving over to his son and resting a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"You did the right thing. You didn't have to go in there and pull Harry from the fire but you did."he said, smiling as Edward nodded.

"I couldn't stand the thought of Harry dead."Edward said, standing up and going over to the bed.

"He is a strange human...in fact I don't even think he is purely human."Carlisle said, blinking when Edward turned around and pinned him with a stare.

"What do you mean?"Edward asked, one of his hands resting on Harrys good leg.

Carlisle walked over to Harry once more and peered down at the teen with interest, holding up Harrys arm which had burns on them. Edward blinked and his eyes widened when he saw that the burn on Harrys arm was slowly healing on it's own.

"How?"he muttered, looking from his father to Harry.

"I don't know, but his body is healing it's self faster than a normal humans. I know that he is not one of us, and yet he is not a werewolf either."Carlisle said, setting Harrys arm down and looking at Edward.

Harry shifted lightly and his eyes slowly opened, causing Edward to watch him closely while Carlisle smiled gently. Emerald eyes blinked started to focus on the two people in front of him, looking confused until pain laced through him.

"How are you feeling Harry?"Carlisle asked, looking over the teen once more and checking if there was any damage to the teens head.

"My body hurts, and it feels like a dead weight is on my arm."Harry said, blinking slowly as he felt Edward grasp his hand.

"I would be worried if you didn't feel any pain Harry. You broke your left arm and your right ankle."Carlisle said, glancing at Edward.

-Should we ask him?-he thought, looking to Harry when Edward lightly shook his head no.

"Is everyone else alright? Did anyone get hurt?"Harry asked, his voice rough as he looked at Carlisle and Edward.

"No one else go hurt Harry, only you."Edward said, his eyes going over Harrys body in search for any other wounds.

Harry sighed and relaxed against the bed, listening as Edward and Carlisle left the room. He cracked one of his eyes open and slowly sat up, groaning before falling back again. He huffed lightly and saw the rate at which his wounds were healing, which startled him. Harry closed his eyes and pulled himself into his body, slowing down his magic so that it wasn't really healing him at all, only numbing the pain. Normally Harry hated keeping himself injured when his body could heal it's self, but he was around humans and the Cullens didn't seem to know who was in the Wizarding world. He was brought out of his musings by someone resting a hand on his shoulder, making him open his eyes and look into the concerned ones of Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you're alright."Hermione said, sitting down next to her brother and wrapping her arms around his neck lightly.

"Yeah me too. Edward saved me."Harry said, glancing to his grandfather and then to his sister.

Albus smiled calmly as he put up privacy and silencing spells on the room, locking the door as well. They had met Carlisle and Edward in the waiting room, and the doctor had walked over and asked Albus if he was Harrys grandfather. Albus said yes and him and Hermione were given an update on Harrys condition, Hermione listening with worried eyes when Carlisle said third degree burns. When they had been allowed in to see Harry she had noticed that he was slowing down his healing which was a smart thing as Carlisle and Edward most likely already saw his body healing it's self while he was unconscious.

"I trust that you two know what they are?"Harry asked, sending his magic out to alert him when the Cullens would be back.

"Yes, it is hard not to notice when we fought with and against vampire's in the war."Hermione said, gently running a hand through Harrys hair.

"I noticed that they feed on animals from the way their eyes are. It's interesting that a coven of vampires would be here. How many are in the coven?"Albus asked, looking closely at his grandson.

"Seven. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice. I've met all of them save for Esme, she's their mother in a way."Harry said, smiling softly as Hermione and Albus relaxed.

"I've heard stories about them from the other vampires. Each have a gift save for Carlisle and Rosalie."Albus said, remembering what a few of the vampires had said.

"Albus...is it possible to be the mate of two vampires?"Harry asked, looking up at his grandfather with confused eyes.

Albus opened his mouth to answer when he felt the Cullens returning so he tore down the wards he put over the room and unlocked the door. Edward glanced at Hermione and fought a growl which wanted to break lose at the sight of her running a hand through Harrys hair. Hermione looked up at Edward and blinked when she saw him glaring at her. She blushed faintly and removed her hand from Harry, making her brother look at her with questioning eyes before noticing the look Edward was giving her.

"She's my sister Hermione."Harry said, smiling when Edward blinked and knew if Edward was human than he would be blushing with shame.

"We should get going Harry, we'll be staying at a motel in town and will make sure to stop by and see you later today or tomorrow. Dr. Cullen told us that you will be here at least over night or a day or two."Albus said, chuckling when Harry looked at Carlisle with wonder and the question why.

"Also, as an answer to your question Harry, yes it is possible."he added, smiling brightly as he led the way outside of the room.

Harry whined softly and closed his eyes, sighing as thoughts ran through his mind, but he needed to tell Carlisle and Edward that he knew about them. He opened his eyes and looked at Carlisle, feeling Edward sit next to him in a chair and take his hand.

"You might want to get the rest of your family here. I have something I need to tell all of you."he said, lightly gripping Edwards hand back.

Carlisle blinked and looked at Harry with questioning eyes but left the room none the less to get the others. Edward was looking at the teen in front of him with confusion and also with relief, beyond happy that Harry was alright now. Minutes passed before Carlisle came back with his whole family, including a woman who Harry didn't know. She had a heart shaped face and was easily nearly the shortest in the family besides Alice. Her caramel colored locks fell down either side of her face framing it beautifully. Rosalie huffed lightly and leaned against one of the walls as Jasper closed the door behind them.

"What is it Harry?"Alice asked, perching on the bed beside Harry.

"I-I know what you are. I know that you are all vampires."Harry said, looking up into Carlisles eyes.

There was a large intake of breath, and nearly everyone's eyes widened. Rosalie snarled but was held back by Emmett while Edwards hand slipped from Harrys.

"How do you know?"Alice whispered, her voice just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry slowly undid the shirt he was wearing, reveling the mass of scars on his chest. He reached over carefully and grasped Carlisles hand, pulling the doctor to him and placing his hand on his side. Five long scars went down his side as if he had been grabbed and attacked. He looked at Carlisle and slowly sat up, wincing in pain before bringing Carlisle head down towards his shoulder.

"I trust you."Harry muttered, feeling Carlisles breath on his shoulder.

Carlisle stared at the skin in front of him and saw the faint out lines of a bite mark. He gasped sharply which caused the rest of his family to look closer but draw back in shock. Carlisle closed his eyes and fitted his mouth over the scars, his teeth fitting nearly perfectly as Harry looked at the others.

"I was attacked by vampires during the war, but there were vampires on our side as well. They fought against eachother, but the covens on our side were nearly completely wiped out. The other side didn't survive because of the numbers against them."Harry said, laying back as Carlisle released him.

"How can you be so trusting of us?"Jasper asked, feeling different emotions coming from the human teen.

"Because...I was in love with a vampire named Nathan Star. He drank the blood of both animals and humans but him and his coven never hurt me."Harry said, his eyes closing in pain at the still fresh wound.

Edward looked at the rest of his family who were staring at Harry in shock. Here was a human who had been through war, lost his friends and family and then also most likely lost his love. Edward lightly grasped Harrys hand and ran his thumb over the teens knuckles.

"What happened to him?"Emmett asked, glancing at Rosalie who was looking at Harry with mixed eyes.

"He was killed in the war. He never claimed me because we both wanted to waite for the war to be over before starting a life together. He knew that he was going to die..but it's still painful."Harry said, tears falling from his eyes.

Edward gently wrapped his arms around Harrys shoulders, lifting the teens upper body off of the bed and sliding in behind him. Harry sighed as he turned his head into Edwards chest, relaxing against the vampire fully. Carlisle looked at his family and nodded, leading them out so that Edward and Harry could be alone. He knew that it would take awhile for everything to settle once more, but the best was to leave Harry alone for now. Edward sighed as he closed his eyes, one of his hands resting on Harrys chest, feeling his heart beat under his palm. The feel and sound calmed him down for some reason, to know that Harry was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry glared lightly at the vampires around him, listening to them talk among themselves about where Harry would stay while he was in a wheelchair. He had told them that he would be fine living on his own and that he didn't need to be watched over all the time. Edward had growled at that and had pressed him against his bed once more while Carlisle told him that it would be best if he was watched over. Harry sighed and raised an eyebrow when he heard that many were agreed on having him move into their home for the time being.

"Don't I get a say in this? I just moved into my home and am very happy living there."Harry said, making the Cullens turn to look at him.

"We don't want you living alone Harry."Alice said, smiling from her perch next to him.

"We don't want you getting hurt."Emmett said, smirking when Harry rolled his eyes at the brawny vampire.

"Maybe one of us could live with him? There is a spare room correct?"Esme asked, looking to Harry who nodded.

"Alright! It's decided then, one of us will live with Harry until he is out of his ankle cast."Carlisle said, chuckling when Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just don't complain when I want to be alone."Harry said, raising an eyebrow when Alice giggled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So? Who will live with him?"she asked, looking at her family members.

"Well Rosalie will kill me if I don't come home."Emmett said, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands.

"I have work in the mornings and through most of the day."Carlisle said, smiling gently at Harry.

"I will, I can watch over him and drive him to school."Edward said, chuckling when Harry glared.

Harry yelped in shock as he was lifted from the bed and into strong cold arms which belonged to Edward. It was the day he was released and Hermione and Albus had held truth to his words and visited him nearly everyday. Harry huffed lightly as he was carried out of the building and over to Edwards Volvo, Alice opening the passenger door for him as Edward set him inside.

"I can do some things on my own you know."he said, raising an eyebrow as Alice put on his seat belt for him.

"Oh hush you! We haven't been able to do this before."Alice said, smiling brightly as her and Jasper climbed into the back.

Emmett was going in his jeep with Esme while Carlisle stayed as he had to finish up work. Harrys wheelchair was in the trunk where Emmett had put it while his things were in the back with Jasper and Alice. Harry closed his eyes and decided not to fight it but to just let the vampires do as they wanted. Edward flashed a crooked smile in Harrys direction when he noticed that the teen was relaxing, glad that Harry had finally agreed to let him stay with him at his house. He really did want to get to know the teen better, and hoped to find out why Harrys body had been healing it's self so quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed at the fact that Carlisle had given him an electric wheel chair so that he could have some freedom. Edward though, seemed to be having fun and enjoying the idea of pushing Harry around the house as he threatened to cut off the power to the chair if Harry wouldn't let him push him around for some of the time. Alice had giggled while Jasper tired to contain his laughter but wasn't very successful as the honey blond turned around and started laughing with his back turned to Harry.

"Wow! You have a really nice home Harry."Esme said, smiling as her and Emmett had followed the group.

Harry blushed faintly and muttered a thank you as he went into the kitchen with Edward following him so that he wouldn't get hurt. Harry did wonder how he was supposed to be able to do magic if Edward was constantly following him. He had toyed with the idea of just telling the Cullens about him being a wizard but had decided against it as he knew that wizards and werewolves were really the only things that could kill a vampire and the last thing he wanted was for the family to fear or even hate him. He sighed lightly as he pulled down a sugar quill, taking a bit off the end before handing one to Edward. Sudden, frantic knocking on the door made Harry hurry the best he could to the living room while Edward walked after him. Alice opened the door and revealed a worried Bella at the door, looking paler then normal as she looked at Harry.

"Oh Harry! I heard what happened and I got so worried! They wouldn't let me see you at the hospital so I had to waite until you were released."Bella said, rushing over to Harry and hugging him tightly, not noticing the Cullens were watching.

"I'm alright Bella, really. Edward saved me from the fire and Carlisle can nearly fix anything."Harry said, smiling as he gave Bella a one armed hug.

Bella smiled as she stood up, blinking when she saw the number of people who were looking at her with wonder, save for Edward who was glaring at her. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Harry who shrugged lightly. Bella smiled gently and gasped as Harry pulled her onto his lap while Padfoot walked over to her and started licking her watched Harry and Bella closely, knowing that if the teen trusted Bella then he would have to get over the fact that she made him mad whenever she touched him. He could see that Harry saw Bella as a younger sister and the fact that it made Harry happy was enough for him. He walked over and properly introduced himself to Bella, apologized for the way he had acted. Esme moved forward and introduced herself and the others, while Harry watched Jasper closely and noticed that the vampire was staying back.

Edward had told him all the powers that the family had, on how Alice was able to see into the future, Jaspers ability to control emotions and feel what others were feeling, Esme's passion and love, Carlisle control, Emmetts strength, and his own mind reading and speed abilities. Harry had been shocked that vampires could carry on traits from their human lives but had figured that it was normal once it was explained more clearly to him. He knew that wizards who had been turned into vampire's kept their magic because the venom combined with their cores, also like Nathan had told him, sometimes the human will also carry on another trait when they turn. Harry smiled and talked with Bella awhile longer before she left, learning that she had met someone called Jacob Black at La Push. He teased her as he noticed that she blushed when he asked her what he was like, but also noticed that the Cullens seemed to have stiffened when the name was mentioned.

"Alright, what's wrong with La Push?"Harry asked, the door having closed behind Bella as she left.

"Nearly everyone on La Push are werewolves, even more so the Blacks."Emmett growled, his eyes flashing as he sat down.

"We don't go onto their land as it would break the treaty that we formed with them many years ago. We promised to not hunt on their land as long as they wouldn't tell anyone about what we were."Alice said, leaning into Jaspers side.

"So you don't like werewolves at all?"Harry asked, feeling worry and panic start to form as he knew Remus was coming to visit that day.

"Just the ones who live on La Push. They call us fifthly names, and in turn we do the same. The mutt's aren't welcome here."Emmett said, not noticing that Harry flinched at his words.

"Harry? What's wrong?"Jasper asked, feeling the emotions coming from the teen.

"I know werewolves who get along with vampires. My godfather is a werewolf as well. He's a child of the moon."Harry said, looking at the vampires in front of him.

Edwards grip tightened on the handles of Harrys wheelchair as a low growl escaped his throat while Emmetts eyes flashed once more. Esme sighed as well as Alice as Jasper looked at Harry as if the teen was joking.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. He was worried about me because Albus told him about the accident. Please don't fight him! To the wolf in him I am his cub."Harry said, his eyes going to each of the vampires in the room.

The sound of light knocking on the door alerted them that someone was coming in. Edward moved slightly so he was half blocking Harry while Jasper and Emmett moved forward, the door opening and revealing Remus to the vampires. Remus blinked before his gold eyes flashed amber, hearing a low growl coming from the bronze haired vampire in front of His cub. He growled back himself but stopped when Harry laid a hand on the vampire.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper! Calm down, he's not going to hurt me or you."Harry said, smiling as he made his wheelchair move to the werewolf.

Remus smiled as he bent down and hugged Harry tightly, while yes the smell of vampires clung to his cubs clothing, it didn't bother him at all any more. Harry sighed as he was hugged, hugging Remus back as well as he could with one arm before the werewolf pulled back.

"Remus, this is Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Alice Cullen. They are a few of my friends."Harry said, smiling as he introduced Remus who nodded.

"I see, and from the color of your eyes I can tell that you don't hunt humans."Remus said, smiling gently when Alice nodded.

-Things just got more and more interesting.-Harry thought, knowing that Edward would be reluctant to leave him alone with Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week that Remus was visiting was interesting for Harry, seeing as Remus was able to watch over Harry while Edward went hunting. Thanks to Remus helping him, Harry was able to continue making enough potions that would be able to help Severus for the time that he wouldn't be able to make any when Remus left. Edward had tried to get into the basement, but Harry caught him before the wards did. Edward had asked him what was down there, but Harry told him that it was something from his past that he wasn't ready to reveal. School was different, people were constantly wanting to help him around, but Edward and the others, save for Rosalie, wouldn't let anyone else really help Harry. Harry noticed that his and Edwards relationship had reached a new level. The vampire often laid in bed with Harry, humming to him or just talking softly.

"Harry, what do you feel for me?"Edward asked, his voice soft as Harry was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"..You're important to me....Harry Muttered, curling into Edwards side as one of his arms went over the vampires chest.

Edward smiled and lightly ran a hand through Harrys hair, glad that the humans body could make up the difference in their body temperatures easily. While yes it did strike him as odd, he knew that Harry would tell him more about his past and family over time. He sighed and closed his eyes, winding his arms around Harry and holding the human close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up as Edward walked inside from a hunt, smiling as the vampire walked over to him and sat down. Edward rested his chin on Harrys shoulder as Harry looked back to the book he was reading, starting to read along with him. They both enjoyed music and just spending time in the others company, often reading together, drawing, playing music or talking lightly about different things. Harry was slowly starting to open up to Edward and the others. Even Rosalie was slowly starting to come around, Emmett having gotten her to come around to Harrys house a few times in order to learn more about the human. Carlisle and Harry really got along, often having their own private conversations in Latin which confused the others as they weren't as fluent as Carlisle and Harry were.

"So what are we going to be doing now that Remus left?"Edward asked, looking at Harry as the teen turned to look at him.

"I'm not sure. I've met Jacob and he seems like a nice guy, different than the others."Harry said, chuckling when Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

"At least Newton has stopped messing with you."Edward said, setting Harrys book down on the coffee table and laying back, pulling a blushing Harry on top of him.

"Yeah....only after Emmett scared him shit-less."Harry said, laughing when Edward nodded and laughed as well.

Edward blinked as he thought of something, a way for him to really know how Harry felt about him. He had slowly advanced towards Harry over the time since Harry had gotten out of the hospital, hugging him, holding his hand and helping him when he needed it. Harry had blushed and smiled, never really pulling away from Edwards advances but never really showing that he liked him more than a friend. Harry blinked as his head was lifted off of Edwards chest, looking at the vampire with confused eyes. His eyes widened though when Edward slowly pulled him closer and kissed him gently.

Harry blinked before his eyes started to shut, moving his good arm so that it was wrapped around Edwards neck. Edward allowed himself to relax as Harry kissed him back, reaching up and running his fingers through the ravens hair as he gently broke the kiss, his eyes scanning Harrys face for the teens reaction. Harry sighed as the kiss was broken, feeling Edwards gaze on him before opening his eyes and smiling at the vampire.

"I feel the same way."he said, chuckling as Edward rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed and Harry was finally able to stand, Carlisle having taken off the cast from his ankle and getting the teen used to moving it once more. Edward had complained that he wouldn't be needed as much, to which nearly everyone laughed at the vampire before Harry said that he wouldn't mind Edward staying for awhile longer in case something happened. Harry smiled as he stepped out of Edwards car, his eyes dancing as the vampire wrapped an arm around his waist. He sighed and leaned against Edwards side, unable and not wanting to chase away the feeling of safety that Edward provided.

"Hey Hary, hi Edward."Bella said, smiling as she walked along side the couple.

"Hey Bells."Harry said, smiling as him and Bella dove into a conversation about prom which was slowly coming closer.

Edward had already told Harry that he would love to take the teen to prom, but Harry had told the vampire that he didn't do to well dancing. Alice had jumped in at that point and nearly forced him to dance with her even though his cast had been taken off a few days before hand. Jasper had rescued him by picking him up and sneaking through the back door of the house. Harry still hadn't seen Edward or any of the others run with him or around him, even though they knew that he had been around vampires before.

"Harry? Come on raven let's get to class."Edward said, smiling as Harry blinked and nodded, waving to Bella as she walked off to her class.

Harry smiled as Edward left for his own class after walking him to English, knowing that this would be a very good day...and yet something told him that something would happen that would change everything.

The hours passed rather quickly and Harry was soon on his way to lunch, walking with the Cullens and holding a conversation with Rosalie....well if you could call an heated debate about certain classes a conversation. Edward and Emmett were listening to them with interest while Jasper and Alice talked about what they were going to be doing for the weekend. Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk as Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, meaning that he won.

"Wow! Hardly anyone has been able to beat my baby in an argument!"Emmett said, letting out a loud bout of laughter as he was hit over the head by Rosalie.

Harry chuckled as Edward smiled, pulling the teen away from their normal table and instead pulled him outside. Harry looked at his boyfriend with interest but Edward merely said that it was nice even though it was cloudy out. They all spread out on the grass and started eating, talking about nothing and anything. Alice was wondering what Harry planned on doing after high school to which Emmett reminded her that Harry was only in 11th grade and didn't have to worry about it.

"I'm not really sure what I should do."Harry muttered, looking at his cast before his chin was lifted by the cool fingers of Edward.

"You don't have to decide yet raven."Edward said, smiling as Harry blushed lightly but smiled.

"Maybe a career as a violin player?"Jasper asked, remembering when Harry had played for them when the whole family was visiting Harry.

"Maybe."Harry said, already thinking it over with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he stood up, telling the others not to waite up as he walked over to one of the trash cans to throw away his lunch. He smiled to himself as he looked up, blinking when he saw something in the shadows of the trees move. He narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked towards the trees, his wand slipping from it's holster and into his hand. The shadow moved into a small patch of light and Harry couldn't fight back the gasp of surprise, shock and fear. The all to familiar Death Eater mask gleamed in the light before it disappeared. Harry stumbled back and looked around with worry, hoping that it had been a trick of light or just some false illusion. He shook his head and slid his wand back into place, turning around as he heard his name called.

Edward frowned lightly when he noticed that Harry was mostly silent for the rest of the day, not really speaking to anyone but deep in thought. Jasper tried to get a reading on the teens emotions but just felt shock and worry coming from the teen and nothing else. Edward had called Carlisle and his father told him to just let Harry come to him and tell him if it was needed. Edward didn't like it, but knew that the older vampire was right. Harry got out of the car as soon as it pulled to a stop in the drive way.

"I need to make a call to someone."Harry said, smiling lightly at Edward and kissing his cheek as he walked inside.

Edward sighed and looked at Harrys back in worry as he grabbed his own bag and headed inside. He heard the door to the basement close and lock, leaving him alone with Padfoot and nothing to do but worry about his mate.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked over to the fireplace in the basement and grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossing it into the flames and calling the headmasters office. He stuck his head through the flames and shook his head free from the soot as Albus rushed towards him.

"Harry! What is it? Is everything alright?"he asked, looking at his grandson with worry.

"I don't know. I thought I saw a Death Eater at school today. I was throwing away my trash when I saw something in the shadows. I had my wand but as soon as I saw the mask they disappeared."Harry said, worry showing in his eyes.

"I'll have Severus try to contact the other Death Eaters, they don't know that he fought on our side during the war thanks to his clone being on Voldemorts side during the time."Albus said, watching as Harry

nodded.

"I think you should tell the Cullens about you being a wizard. I know that there is a lot that could happen, but it is only fair that they know. This is one of the last and hardest stones for you to move Harry."he said, noticing that his grandson frowned but nodded.

"I know...I will tell them."Harry said, looking at his grandfather before pulling his head back, breaking the connection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXHarry walked back into the living room and smiled softly at Edward, walking over to the vampire and running a hand through his hair. Edward blinked as he looked up at Harry from where he was laying down on the couch, catching Harrys hand and kissing the teens palm.

"Edward, I need to tell you and your family something."Harry said, watching as the vampire sat up and nodded.

"Alright, should we take my car or your's?"Edward asked, looking at Harry as he stood up.

"We can take both. I'll drive behind you in mine."Harry said, smiling as Edward nodded after thinking about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he stepped into the Cullens home, looking around once more, still awed by the sight of their home. Everything was so open and light, nothing was dark in the home. He smiled lightly as Edward disappeared to find his family as he moved into the living room, taking a seat on the piano bench. Alice came into the room with Jasper by her side and they smiled when they saw him as they sat down. Esme came in next, then Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and finally Edward. They all looked at Harry with waiting eyes, wondering what the teen was going to tell them. They knew that Harry was still keeping things from them, which they understood but hoped that the teen would open up and let them in.

Harry stood up and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes not meeting those of the Cullens.

"You all know that I am not a normal human...hell I'm not even really considered a human."he said, lifting his eyes as he heard Rosalie shifting in her seat on the couch.

"In my world there are many races, but you should all have heard about my kind of race before...I..."Harry stammered, closing his eyes as tears started to fall, not wanting for his new family to reject him.

"Harry? What is it?"Esme asked, sitting up as though she was about to stand and walk over to him.

"I-I'm a wizard."Harry said, opening his eyes and looking into the shocked faces of the Cullens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha! There you go guys chapter four! Alright, now many of you most likely aren't to happy with all my clif hangers but hey, thats the way I write! It also leaves a lot of suprises for the next chapter. The only reason why the chapters are comming out so fast is because I am home bored out of my mind because I'm sick with the flu. I hope you all enjoyed the 4th chapter and please review and stay tuned for the 5ht!

Chapter 5....

{Blinding light soared through the air as Harry stood limp against a tree in the forest. Ropes bound him tightly as a black cloth kept sound from coming out of his mouth. Emerald eyes stared ahead at the light with tears streaming from them. Suddenly the gag was torn away and before the light hit Harry in the chest a single word escaped his mouth.

"Edward.."

Harry fell limp against the ropes, his eyes dull and lifeless."}

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! How's that for a teaser? Now if you think I have killed Harry off then go to the top of the chapter and look under the 'Things I have changed.' You'll find an answer there. But who will get to Harry in time? Remember! Review please!

-Fin-


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I am happy that everything is going so well! Thank you all who have reviewed and read my fic and kept up with it so far. I love hearing what you guys think about my writing and I am happy to learn what you all think of me. I am still sick with the flu though, which sucks(Scowls) but I am slowly getting better....I think. I have found out that one of my cats Dawn, hates it when ever I sneeze or cough and makes a highly funny face whenever I do so around her. Once more please read and review. I am running the chapter through spell check online but I am sorry if the grammer isn't perfect or if the spell checker doesn't catch everything. Flames will be thrown away and I will lose my temper and go on a loonnnggg rant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight saga or characters from any of the books in both Harry Potter or Twilight, I only own the characters I make up.

Warnings: Violence, swaring, malexmale relationships, mentions of past abuse.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Jacob/Bella.

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harrys future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the sheilds Harry put around his mind.

Other ramblings: Alright, I am very happy to have recived reviews from one of my readers who has reviewed for many of my other Harry Potter fics that I have gotten out. Sabishii Kage Tenshi this chapter is for you! You have put up with me putting my other fics on hold because of the annoying thing called writers block. Thank you for waiting for me to post for my different fics and thank you for reviewing so many times! (Hands over cookies only made for Sabishii)

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry winced as Rosalie stood up and glared at him, instantly shrinking back as the blond started over to him. Emmett reacted quickly and pulled Rosalie back, but his eyes never left Harrys face. Carlisle sighed lightly and looked at his family, more so looking at Edward for his sons reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I came here to Forks for a new start on life. I never thought that I would find people that I would learn to love and care for."Harry said, his voice small as he turned around and started heading towards the door.

Alice looked from Harry to Edward, noticing that her brother seemed to shocked to move. She stood up and ran so that she was in front of Harry. Harry froze as he looked at Alice, his eyes wide when he saw understanding in her eyes. Alice smiled softly and wound her arms around Harrys waist, pulling the wizard close as Harry collapsed against her. Esme smiled and stood up as well, walking over to the two and wrapping her arms around Harry as well. Harry cried in relief that he was at least accepted by two of the vampires, and willingly leaned against the cold, hard bodies of the two females around him.

"Harry, I knew that you were not a human because of the way your body was healing so quickly. It does not matter what you are."Carlisle said, smiling as he walked over to the small group and rested a hand on the teens shoulder.

Jasper followed his father and smiled at Harry when emerald eyes looked at him, nodding his head. Emmett was smiling lightly while Rosalie had her head turned. A swift movement caught Harrys eye and he turned his head just in time to see Edward leave the room. He let out a soft cry as he felt his heart tear in two, his eyes closing in pain. Alices eyes widened when she saw Harrys reaction, pulling away as Harry pushed against her with force. They watched with sad and worried eyes as Harry ran from the house, wincing when the door closed and the sound of Harrys mustang pulled away from the house.

"Where is he?"Carlisle asked, looking to Alice as she closed her eyes.

"He's out in the meadow. Edward needs to think about things. He just found out that his mate is something that he didn't think was real and also that his mate could kill anyone of us with a flick of his wand."Alice said, opening her eyes and looking at Carlisle with sadness.

"We shouldn't have trusted him."Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes as Jasper growled at her.

"Harry isn't like any other we have ever met. I personally have seen other wizards before. Harry is different from them."Jasper hissed, angered at his sister.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but gasped as she was pulled into another vision, her eyes widening at what she saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------

{Blinding light soared through the air as Harry stood limp against a tree in the forest. Ropes bound him tightly as a black cloth kept sound from coming out of his mouth. Emerald eyes stared ahead at the light with tears streaming from them. Suddenly the gag was torn away and before the light hit Harry in the chest a single word escaped his mouth.

"Edward.."

Harry fell limp against the ropes, his eyes dull and lifeless."}

Alice fell to her knees, her eyes wide as the others hurried towards her. She looked up at Jasper, her eyes filled with fear over what she saw. Carlisle helped Alice to stand up before she pulled him close, whispering in his ear what she saw. His eyes widened before he looked to Esme, pulling her into the kitchen.

"What is it Carlisle? What did Alice see?"Esme asked, looking worriedly at her husband.

"She saw Harry get killed. You are one of the only ones who know where the meadow is that allows most of the sun to cleanse it."Carlisle said, looking at his wife.

He smiled with hope as her eyes widened, nodding his head. Esme nodded back and turned around, heading towards the back door. The others looked at Esme with wonder and confusion as she left the house, soon followed by Carlisle. Carlisle started running in one direction, heading towards where Edward was while Esme took off in another direction, hoping to get to Harry in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shuddered as he got out of his mustang and headed into the forest, not even bothering to stop inside the house. Tears streamed down his face as the picture of Edward running from him replayed in his mind over and over. If Harry would have gone inside, he would have seen the red phoenix feather with a note tied to it from Albus, but he didn't. He didn't notice that shadows swirled around him, forming into shapes and bodies which were covered in cloaks and the faces hidden by masks. Harrys eyes widened when he was hit in the back with a stunner, his eyes filled with pain as his cast hit a large rock that his head narrowly avoided.

"It's interesting that you would think to come out here alone, seeing as how you saw one of us before."a male said, walking over to Harrys fallen form.

"You're forgetting that sometimes he doesn't like to play by the rules dear."a woman said, giggling lightly as she followed the male.

Harry closed his eye tightly as he was roughly picked up, thinking about different ways that he could get himself out of this. He blinked when nothing came to him, his eyes closing as he gave up. The fight had gone out of him, he didn't know why but it felt as if he had nothing to really fight for now. Edward didn't want him, the rest of the Cullens knew but also knew how to take care of themselves. He sighed and groaned as he jostled glaring at the Death Eater who was walking behind him.

----------------------

Esme looked up at the sky and frowned, trying to remember the exact path that she needed to take. She had been to the meadow three times before in the past two years, but now she needed to remember for the sake of Harrys life and Edwards sanity. She blinked when she heard voices, running through the trees towards them, sticking to the shadows as she remembered Alices vision. The scene before her made her growl in anger.

Harry was laying on the ground, curled in a ball as he was beaten, the people around him were kicking his sides, back, any where they could get. Esme was shocked to see that Harry wasn't fighting back, and bowed her head when she knew why he wasn't.

"Enough of this! If we really want to cause him pain then do it right! Crucio!"

Esme clamped her hands over her ears as Harrys screams filled the air, her eyes closing in pain. She didn't know what the spell was doing to the teen, only that he was in pain. The Death Eaters laughed and smirked under their masks, two of them walking over and picking up Harry who was still screaming and withering in pain. Harry tried to fight off the spell, but he couldn't, he knew that Mad-Eye would have been ashamed of him if he were to see him now. He was hardly aware of being slammed against a tree and tied down. Esme looked up as the screaming stopped, looking at the limp form of Harry tied to a tree.

"Esme."someone whispered, causing her to turn around.

Edward and Carlisle raced towards her, coming to a stop next to her in the shadows. Esme buried herself in Carlisles arm, whispering to him and Edward what had been done to Harry. Edward growled and crouched down, ready to race out into the clearing and stop them but Carlisle held him back.

"No. Esme, you need to get behind Harry and cut him down. Edward you take down the caster and I will handle the others."Carlisle said his face solenm at the fact that it had to come to the point where they had to attack others.

Esme darted through the trees until she was behind Harry, gently putting one of her hands on his side which was in the shadows. Harry blinked lightly but didn't turn his head, not able to see anyone or anything with the blindfold and not able to talk with the gag. Carlisle went to the other side of the meadow and crouched down low, ready to run in when Edward attacked. Edward growled softly as he crept towards the one who had his wand out pointed at his mate. Harrys blind fold was taken off, just as a silver light flew out of the tip of the wand. Edward jumped out of the shadows and landed on the casters back, his hands going to the neck and gripping. Carlisle darted out and took out the other three while Esme swiped her hand through the ropes binding Harry.

"Edward.."Harry muttered, his eyes wide as he fell to the ground but was caught by Esme.

Two of the Death Eaters escaped, disappearing in a swirl of shadows and a small pop. Edward raced towards Esme and Harry, falling to his knees beside the teen. Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away, ashamed that he could have gotten the others hurt. Carlisle walked over and rested a hand on Harrys head, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Why did you run Harry? You should have stayed in the house."Edward said, angered at himself for letting Harry get hurt.

"I was upset and scared that you were giving up on me. That you didn't want me anymore because of what I am."Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at the vampire.

"No Harry. I would never give up on you. I just needed time to think things over. Hell I just found out that my mate and the person I love is a wizard!"Edward said, smiling gently as Harry nodded his head.

"Harry what did they do to you?"Esme said, watching as Edward gently took Harry into his arms.

"They put me under the cruciatus curse which is an unforgivable in my world and punishable by going to Azakaban which is our version of prison."Harry said, wincing lightly as Edward stood up with him in his arms.

"Come, lets get you to your house and then we can talk more."Carlisle said, turning around and starting to run with Esme and Edward following on either side of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he was set down on the couch, his was slipping into his hand from where it had been in it's holster on his upper arm under the sleeve. He blinked when he saw the phoenix feather and letter, smiling lightly when he saw that it belonged to. Esme blinked when Harry walked over and picked up the letter and started reading it, his eyes flashing with worry. Carlisle looked around and his eyes widened when he noticed that many of the pictures which had seemed like they were normal, were moving.

"The Death Eaters know where I am. Severus gained back their trust and Albus wants me to move or build stronger wards around the house.."Harry said, looking at Edward who nodded his head.

"You can live with us."Carlisle said, watching as Harry went over to the fireplace and grabbed a small pouch which hung on the mantle.

"Alright, but I'll need to build wards around your house and grounds. Even then I would like it if you all wore charms that will bring you back to the house if any of you are in danger."Harry said, looking at the others with serious eyes.

Esme lightly jumped back in surprise as Harry tossed in a powder into the embers of the dying fire, instantly bringing it to life as the flames turned emerald green. Edward watched with shock as Albus' head appeared in the flames, looking at each of them before going to Harry who crouched down in front of him.

"What is it my boy?"Albus asked, raising an eyebrow at his grandson.

"I was captured but Esme, Carlisle and Edward saved me. I'm going to be moving in with them."Harry said, rolling his eyes when his grandfather smiled brightly.

"Very good my boy! Creat wards that will expand over at least 600 yards around their home and also key in their signatures with your magic."Albus said, making Harry nod as he already thought of that.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward looked around with new eyes, noticing more and more things that were different now that they knew what Harry was. The broom hanging on the wall held Esmes attention, wondering what it was doing hanging up while Edward was still drawn to the basement door. Carlisle looked up from the book shelf when Harry stood, holding what looked like a model of a trunk.

"Alright, we need to pack up everything in the house but I'm going to make copies of everything so that it will look like someone is still living here."Harry said, resizing the trunk in front of the vampires and revealing that it had seven different locks.

Carlisle asked about the trunk as Harry opened the first compartment, causing the wizard to explain how he could shrink down everything and then fit it into the trunk. Harry waved his wand with a spell in mind and made copies of everything in the house. Even if he was moving with the Cullens he could still save the furniture for when he got his own house once again. Esme hurried into the kitchen and started bagging all of the food while Edward went into Harrys room and packed the teens clothes. Carlisle helped Harry to pack things into the first compartment of the trunk before going onto the second compartment. Padfoot was tense, pacing around as if he knew that something was going on.

"Here Harry. Where to now?"Esme asked, handing the food to Harry after he put cooling charms over the bags.

"My potions lab. If anyone were to get their hands on what I'm working on it won't be pretty."Harry said, levitating the trunk behind him as he headed towards the basement door.

Edward was by Harrys side in a flash, always having wanted to find out what his mate kept hidden from him. Harry opened the door and headed down a set of dark wood stairs, Edward and the others following. Esme shivered lightly as she walked down the stairs, having passed through the wards which felt like she had passed under water. Shelves lined the wall and were filled with vials that held different colored liquids. Several stations were set up in the room, each had three cauldrons on them and two stations currently had potions that needed to be worked on. Harry sighed as he waved his wand in a sweeping motion, the vials of ingredients and potions shrinking and flying into the open compartment of the trunk along with the cauldrons.

"Alright, everything in unbreakable thanks to a charm Severus taught me, lets get back upstairs and finish the rest of the house."Harry said, smiling faintly through the worry that he was feeling when Edward took his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked back at his house, Padfoot whining as he was picked up in Carlisles arms. The garden had fake plants in them while the real plants were safe in the last compartment of the trunk which was made for holding plants before they could be replanted. Edward lifted Harry into his arms and kissed the teens forehead as Harry wound his good arm around his neck. Harrys car and bike were in one pocket while the trunk was in the other. Copies of everything were in place and Esme said something about making a lab for Harry to work in at the house along with helping him with the garden. Harry smiled lightly as he closed his eyes, pressing his face against Edwards neck as the vampires took off running through the forest.

Jasper and Alice met them at the door, looking relieved to see that Harry was alright. Harry thanked them and followed Alice into the house and upstairs to where his new room would be while Esme told Jasper about making a lab for Harry. Carlisle set Padfoot down who raced around, sniffing everything and wagging his tail happily, apparently glad that him and Harry were now much safer then they had been. Harry came back down blushing madly while Alice was smirking, shaking his head when Edward told him to tell him what happened.

"What did you do to him?"Edward asked, looking at his sister as he wound his arms around his embarrassed mate.

"Oh nothing!"Alice chirped, giggling as she danced away from the pair.

"I have to make the wards."Harry said, walking outside while the others looked at him with interest.

Emmett walked down from upstairs where he had been calming Rosalie down as she still thought it was a horrid idea that Harry was living with them now. He blinked when he saw that Harry was walking outside, looking to Edward with confusion. Edward shrugged lightly and him, Jasper, and Emmett walked outside after Harry. Harry stopped in his tracks when he was 15 feet from the house, turning so that he was facing the building. He smiled lightly when he saw the others looking at him, closing his eyes and taking his arm out of the sling. Edward shifted lightly as he watched a large ball of dark blue and red light gather in Harrys hands as the teen closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. Carlisle came out and stood behind his sons, watching as the ball expanded and became a dome.

"What is he doing?"Emmett asked, looking at his brothers.

"Creating wards around the house and property so that no one will be able to get in here."Carlisle said, watching as the dome expanded and spread over the area.

They closed their eyes as the magic washed over them, a feeling of protection and happiness spread throughout them. Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, smiling when Edward walked over to him and was pulled against a cold chest. He smiled and lazily closed his eyes, exhaustion seeping in after using a large amount of magic. Edward smiled and picked Harry up in his arms, and headed back inside. Esme smiled when she saw her son and watched as Edward went upstairs to Harrys room.

"They are perfect for each other."Carlisle said, smiling as he wound an arm around Esmes shoulders.

"Yes they are."she agreed, closing her eyes as she leaned into her husbands chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry blinked when Edward took his hands away from his eyes, gasping when he saw a brand new potions lab. Edward smiled as Harry walked over to the tables, running his hand along the surface and noticing that all of his things had already been moved in. Harry smiled brightly as he turned to look at the vampire, running towards Edward and wrapping his arms around the vampires neck, leaning up and kissing him. Edward smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his mate as Alice walked into the room.

"Awe! So cute!"she gushed, making Harry and Edward separate, Harry blushing madly as he buried his face in Edwards neck.

"What do you need Alice?"Edward asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his sister.

"Emmett wants to know what this is Harry."Alice said, holding up what looked like a small gold ball.

"A snitch?"Harry asked, walking over and taking the ball in his hand, smiling as it's wings appeared.

Edward blinked and looked at Alice who was looking at the snitch with interest and confusion. They followed Harry upstairs to the livingroom and saw that most of the family was gathered in the living room watching tv save for Carlisle who was in his study and Esme who was in the kitchen.

"Emmett, where did you find this?"Harry asked, letting go of the snitch and watching it closely as it flew around the room.

"In the hall....it was laying on the ground."Emmett asked, his eyes going to the snitch as it hovered over Rosalies head.

"Well it's a ball that is used in a wizarding sport called Quidditch."Harry said, reaching up and swiping the snitch out of the air as it tried to fly past him.

Harry smiled as he explained the game, players and the balls, noticing that Emmett was smirking as if he wanted to try the game. Rosalie scoffed when he told them that it was played on booms, asking how they were supposed to believe that people could fly on broomsticks. Harry raised an eyebrow and walked upstairs to his room before coming down with his Firebold 3000 in his hands. Carlisle was following him closely, wonder in his eyes at what the teen was going to do.

"Alright, you want to know how we can fly. So come on. There's plenty of space for me to fly without muggles seeing me."Harry said, walking out the back door.

"Harry I'm not sure about this, your arm is still healing."Esme said, looking to her husband.

"I've played in gale force storms, been chased by Dementors, flew while being followed by a dragon and much more. I can fly with a broken arm, and the cast is a lighter version so it won't weigh me down."Harry said, not noticing as the Cullens looked at eachother with shock at all the things Harry has done.

Their eyes widened as Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, listening to him whoop and fly around. Edward smiled when he noticed that his mate was smiling, blinking and his eyes widening as Harry went into a dive. Esme and Alice gasped, closing their eyes as Jasper and Edward started running to where Harry was headed, planning on catching the teen before he hit the ground. Harry laughed as he pulled out of the dive, his feet skimming ground as he turned and faced the vampires.

"I'm the youngest seeker in a century, been on the Gryffindore team since I was 11."he said, raising an eyebrow as Jasper rolled his eyes and walked back to where the others were gathered.

Harry flew over so that he was hovering beside Alice, smirking lightly as he looked at her. Alice raised an eyebrow and blinked when Harry extended his hand to her, looking at Jasper with questioning eyes. Jasper hesitated but nodded his head, smiling as Alice smiled brightly and got on behind Harry, wrapping her arms around the teens waist.

"Hold on Alice, this is the fastest broom on the market and I tend to do stunts."Harry warned, kicking off and shooting into the air.

The others watched the best they could, following the black and brown blur while they heard Alice's laughter. Harry did flips and turns, showing Alice what he could do while the others watched with amusement. Emmett expressed that the sport was one that he would follow if he had the chance as Harry pulled to a stop along side Jasper.

"Quidditch is a bloody sport as well. The bludgers pack a punch and are the reason why my arm was broken in my 2nd year. Seekers like myself are chosen because of our build, we have to be skinny, fast and be able to spot the Snitch from far off. The seekers also get in the most accidents because the other teams beaters are trying to knock you back and away from the snitch. Chasers are also hit often, trying to get the others to drop the quaffle."Harry said, sliding off of his broom and shouldering it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella blinked when she saw Harry get out of Edwards volvo, but this time it was from the drivers side. She giggled when she noticed that Edward looked slightly put off, and walked over to the two. Harry smiled as he tossed Edward his keys, slinging an arm around Bellas shoulders as she told him that Jacob was going to be picking her up. She frowned lightly when she remembered something that Jacob told her, glancing at Edward and the other Cullens as the walked over to them.

"Harry, I want to talk to you...alone."Bella said, smiling lightly as Harry nodded and walked away from the group.

Harry looked around as Bella led him away from the school and into the woods near by, noticing that they were out of ear shot from the Cullens. He looked to the teen and raised an eyebrow before blinking when Jacob came out from behind a few trees.

"What is this about?"he asked, backing away slightly as he looked form Bella to Jacob.

"Harry, do you know about the Cullen family?"Jacob asked, pulling his hair away from his face.

"Yes I know about the Cullens."Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean everything, like the fact that they are vampires."Jacob said, raising an eyebrow in shock when Harry nodded.

"I know everything about them. I'm not scared and I don't plan on breaking up with Edward. I'm happy with them and I couldn't be happier."Harry said, turning to walk away.

Bella looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow, giving him a look that said 'I told you so.' before running after Harry. Jacob smirked and shook his head, turning around so that he could head back to his own home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry quickly threw up a shield as the potion exploded, silently cursing himself as he heard hurried footsteps which belonged to Edward, and Jasper as the others were out hunting. Jasper and Edward covered their mouths and noses as the smell of the ruined potion quickly filled their senses.

"Harry! What happened? Are you alright?"Edward asked, taking a step foward.

"Yeah I'm fine. It didn't get on me. I'll have to ask Severus what I'm doing wrong and see if he comes up with anything different."Harry said, waving his wand and cleaning the mess quickly.

"What are you working on?"Jasper asked, moving over to the table and peering at the papers strewn over the surface.

"I'm working on a potion that can prevent people from seeing those who are under glamors. Mad-Eye told me that there is a spell but it's only used by those in high ranking positions in the Ministry."Harry said, pouring over his work once more.

Edward raised an eyebrow and sighed, walking behind the frazzled teen and winding his arms around Harrys waist. Harry smiled lightly and leaned back against Edwards chest, closing his eyes and sighing as the vampire kissed his neck lightly.

"You need a break. You've been in here all day ever since breakfast."Edward said, noticing that Jasper left the room to give them their privacy.

"I need to get this done."Harry muttered, shivering as the scent of Edwards venom hit him.

Edward smirked when he felt Harry sag against him, lifting his mate into his arms and carrying Harry out of the room. Harry sighed as he wound his arms around Edwards neck, nuzzling the vampires neck happily as Edward carried him upstairs into the vampries room. He blinked and yelped when he was thrown onto the black couch, blushing when the vampire strattled his waist.

"You have been working much to long in that lab little Raven."Edward said, smirking against Harry neck as he nuzzled his mate.

"Sorry?"Harry asked, gasping lightly as Edward ran his hands against his sides, wondering when the vampire had pushed his shirt up.

Edward chuckled low in his throat as Harry arched towards him, feeling the teens skin heat up under his fingers. He loved the feeling of Harrys warm and soft skin under his fingers, the feeling was unlike anything he had felt before. Harry moaned lightly as Edward pulled away and nearly ripped his shirt all the way off, his eyes opening as he reached for the vampires shirt and pulled it off so that they were both shirtless. He flushed when he saw Edwards smooth, and pale chest, lightly reaching up and running his fingers against the cool skin. Edward shivered lightly before ducking back down, covering Harrys body with his own but making sure he wasn't compleatly crushing the teen below him. Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around Edwards neck, muttering a silencing spell under his breath before crying out when Edward thrusted his hips down against his.

"So beautiful, my Raven."Edward said, his voice soft as he kissed Harrys throat.

Harry whimpered and wrapped his legs around Edwards waist, pulling the body above him closer. Edward closed his eyes and hissed when Harry rubbed up against him, the feeling of their arousals brushing against one another even through their jeans was amazing. Harry moaned again when Edward shifted so that their mouths were nearly pressed against each other, the intoxicating scent of Edwards venom filling him as he shivered against the vampire. Edward growled lightly and braced himself above Harry, his hands clentching the pillows on his couch as he ground against Harry, the teen moaning and whimpering in pleasure while his own growls filled the air. Harry tossed his head from side to side, the pleasure that he was feeling was building even though he didn't want it to end, his hands gripping onto Edwards shoulders tightly as the vampire lent down again.

"You are mine Raven."Edward growled, viciously tearing into the pillows as Harry cried out as he came.

Harry fell limp agianst the couch, moaning softly as Edward continued to grind against him, weakly pushing his hips against Edwards. Edward stiffened and shuddered as he came, rolling to the side before pulling Harry against him, ingoring the fact that his and Harrys jeans were now soiled. Harry smiled weakly and snuggled deeper into Ewards chest, closing his eyes as he thought of a cleaning spell. Edward blinked and looked at his mate with questioning eyes when he felt his jeans become clean.

"Cleaning spell.."Harry muttered, his voice laden with sleep as he also removed the silencing spell he had placed on the room.

Edward smiled gently and ran a hand through Harrys hair, pushing the damp locks away from his mates face. He despertly wanted to tell Harry that he loved him, but he some how knew that the teen wasn't ready to hear that yet. He sighed and buried his face in the soft raven locks, breathing in the scent that was purely Harry, purely his mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up from the book he was reading when he felt the wards around his potions lab shift, the magic telling him that someone was in his lab. He frowned lightly and looked around, trying to find out who was in his lab. Rosalie and Emmett had left, telling everyone that they would be working on the cars, Jasper was out hunting with Alice and Esme while Carlisle was at work and Edward was sitting next to him.

"What is it Harry?"Edward asked, looking at the teen as Harry stood up and slowly advanced towards the door that led down to his lab.

Harry silenced Edward with a look and opened the door, pressing his back against the wall and slowly walking down the stairs. Edward bolted down the steps when he heard shouting, a snarl escaping his throat as he saw a man with black hair and black eyes with a wand pointed to Harry who had his wand pointed to the man.

"Well Harry, I see you have a guard."Severus said, raising an eyebrow at the vampire who now stood in front of Harry.

"Edward it's alright, he's a friend of mine. Severus, you can put your wand down now."Harry said, smiling as he sliped his own wand back in it's holster.

Severus put his wand away and watched as Edward slowly calmed down but didn't take his eyes away from him even as Harry walked towards one of the tables.

"Now what did you need me for?"Severus asked, already looking over the teens notes as Harry jumped into a explanation of what he was doing.

Edward walked over so that he was near the stair case and leaned back against the wall, watching Harry and Severus work. He raised an eyebrow at the banter between the two, listening as insults were easily passed back and forth and yet were empty and playful. He smirked when Harry corrected the man on something, remembering that Harry told him that Severus Snape was one of the best potions master in Britian. He calmly lef the two alone and walked back upstairs, his eyes sweeping over the living room before he made his way over to the piano. Harry blinked and looked up from his notes as the sound of Edward playing filled the air, a light smile on his face before he turned back to his notes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alice smiled brightly as she walked into the house, looking at Harry and Edward who were laying together on the couch. Edward was laying ontop of Harry, his head resting on the teens chest as Harry lightly played with his hair. Harry raised an eyebrow as Alice walked over, wondering what the vampire wanted. Alice smiled innocently and giggled when Edward opened his eyes and looked at her as well.

"What do you need Alice?"he asked, lifting his head off of Harrys chest and looking at his sister.

"Jasper won't dance with me and neaither will Emmett or Rosalie."Alice said, pulled Edward off of Harry and grabbing the teens hand.

"And what makes you think that I can even dance."Harry said, yelping as he was pulled from the couch and dragged into the middle of the room.

"I over heard you telling Esme that you were in a ball at Hogwarts."Alice said, putting one of Harrys arms around her waist and taking his other hand in hers.

Harry sighed and shook his head, but started to lead Alice into a waltz. He blinked and turned his head when he heard music playing, glaring lightly at Edward who was smirking at him. Alice smiled as she easily followed Harrys lead, slightly awed by the way Harry was so easily dancing with her after saying that he didn't know how to dance.

-And here I thought he said he couldn't dance.-she thought, catching Edwards smile out of the corner of her eyes.

The door opened and revealed Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. They blinked when the saw the pair dancing before Jasper smiled and moved foward. Harry looked up and blushed as Jasper tapped him on the shoulder, letting go of Alice with a smile. Jasper took of Harrys position and fell into the waltz, while Esme walked over to Harry and looked at him. Harry blinked and sighed, but smiled none the less and took Esmes hand. Carlisle walked over to the piano and smiled as he watched his wife dance with Harry.

"He is perfect Edward."he said, looking at his son as Edward watched Harry dance.

"I know. I just wish, that he would let us in. That he would tell us what happened all those years ago."Edward said, smiling as Harry twirled Esme easily.

"Give him time my son. He is just starting to heal. The wounds are slowly stitching up."Carlisle said, looking at his son.

Edward nodded and smiled as the song came to an end, laughing as Harry blushed when Esme kissed his cheek. He was bent on making things better for his mate. Edward never wanted to see the shadow returned to Harrys eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he sat down at the table, the chatter of all the other students turning to a dull hum as he put his ear buds in place and turned on his music, nodding his head in time with the song. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she sat farthest away from Harry, her dislike for the teen having increased ever since he came out that he was a wizard. Alice plopped down two seats away from him and waved, smiling when she heard the music. Emmett claimed his seat next to Rosalie but not before ruffling Harrys hair, causing the teen to glare and swat at his hand. Edward and Jasper walked over, Jasper sitting next to Alice and

Edward claiming the only seat next to Harry.

"People are talking about us more."Alice said, knowing that Harry could hear her over his music seeing as how he took out one of the ear buds.

"What are they saying now?"Edward asked, taking a bite of his salad before pushing it away with a distasteful look.

Harry laughed and smirked when Edward glared at him but stole a bite of Harrys sandwich. Emmett chuckled as Jasper looked at the many students watching them. Alice giggled lightly and shook her head, pushing away her own tray as the food on it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"They think that Carlisle took in Harry even though Edward and him are together. They're saying something about incest because Harry was adopted....or something like that. I've only caught whispers."she said, watching as Harry sputtered and nearly coughed up his drink.

Edward laughed as he rubbed Harrys back, smiling as the others chuckled at the teens reaction while Harry glared at them, trying to get his breath back before the bell rang. Harry managed to finish off his lunch quickly before the bell rang and then hurried off to Bio with Edward as the others rushed away to their classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Edward smiled as Harry laid down on the grass, slipping to the ground beside the human but on his side so that he could watch his Raven. Harry smiled as he looked at Edward, closing his eyes and making a content noise when Edward lightly stroked his cheek. Edward tilted his head to the side, having noticed that when ever he touched Harrys face, there seemed to be an energy beneath his touch. Compared with touching any where else on the teens body, it was different, stronger. Harry had explained to him that the energy was most likely his magic under his skin, which had startled Edward at first, but soon the vampire learned that it was another thing about Harry that made him stand out from everyone else.

"Edward? You alright? You're staring off."Harry said, smiling as he brought Edward out of his thoughts.

"Why does your face feel different? It seems to go from your eye to your chin. Also it's around your neck."Edward said, noticing that Harrys eyes shadowed slightly and winced mentally.

"I've been covering them for so long."Harry muttered, closing his eyes as he let the glamors on his face and neck drop.

He winced when he heard Edwards intake of breath, shivering when he felt the vampires cool fingers tracing the scar that went from his eye to his chin before tracing the ones on his neck. Harry opened his eyes and blinked when he saw that Edwards eyes were filled with anger and pain.

"Who caused these?"Edward asked, his voice soft as he looked at Harry once more.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, who is also the woman who killed Sirius, created the one on my face. Rudolphus Lestrang created one of the scars on my neck while Sapphire Clark did some of the scars as well."Harry said, shivering at the memories.

Edward growled lightly and laid down on his back, pulling Harry onto his chest. Harry sighed and looked at Edward with fond eyes as the sun came out and peeked over the trees, casting the meadow into bright light. He gasped lightly as Edwards skin glistened like diamonds, never having gotten used to it even with Nathan. Harry smiled as he laid his head on Edwards chest, closing his eyes contently as Edward pulled him closer if that was possible, winding his own arms around the vampire under him the best he could.

"I promise Harry, I won't let you get hurt any more. I will protect you."Edward said, his voice filled with the truth of his statement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he walked down from his room, carrying a pensieve in his hands. He knew that it was a huge step he was taking in letting the Cullens into his memories, save for a few which he hadn't added yet. Edward and Alice looked up as Harry walked into the livingroom, their eyes going to the large glass bowl in the teens hands.

"Harry?"Alice asked, standing up and following him into the kitchen, Edward behind her.

Harry smiled lightly when he saw that the others were gathered at the table, walking over and setting the pensieve down before them. Jasper and Carlisle looked at it with interest, their eyes going to the memories which swirled around, silver in color.

"This is a pensieve, it contains nearly all my memories from my past up until I came here. There are a few memories that I don't have in there because I don't want anyone to know about them yet. But I do want you all to know the real me."Harry said, leaning back against Edward as he felt him come up behind him.

"Are you sure about this Harry?"Carlisle asked, looking up at the teen with shocked eyes.

"Yes, you will be able to see and hear everything and anything that goes on in the pensieve. You cannot touch the people in the memories, they cannot hear or see you. Jasper, you will be able to feel the emotions so it is up to you if you want to watch the memories."Harry said, not wanting to over whelm the vampire who was so much like himself.

"No, I'm going to watch."Jasper said, determination in his voice as to took Alices hand in his.

"Alright, touch the surface of the memories and it will pull you in. I will be here when you all get back."Harry said, watching as all of the Cullens, even Rosalie, reach out and touched the memories.

Harry sighed as he was the only one left in the room, looking at the pensieve with worried eyes. He hoped that he made the right choice in letting them into his mind, knowing that they will never be able to look at him the same way again when they came back. He shook his head and walked over to the fridge, knowing that it would take awhile for them to get back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry blinked as he looked up from his book, his eyes going to the Cullens as they came back, noting that they all looked shocked, scared and worried at the same time. He blinked cried out in shock as he was suddenly scooped into the arms of Esme, the motherly vampire cradling him in her arms as her shoulders shook, and he knew that if she was a human then she would be crying. Harry closed his eyes as leaned against Esme, hearing the others walk towards him. Jasper was looking at Harry with shock, stunned that a human was able to go through that much pain, and yet still be alive and sane. Rosalie knew that she had been wrong but also right about wizards, her eyes on Harry as though she couldn't make up her mind about the teen.

"Harry...we didn't know that happened to you."Emmett said, looking at Harry with saddened eyes.

"I know, but it's in the past and I'm here now."Harry said, opening his eyes as he was set down.

Alice wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, Jasper wrapping his arms around the teen as well while Carlisle lightly put his hand on Harry head. This young teen had been through war, had been threatened during all the years of his schooling and yet was still strong and could feel different emotions. Jasper knew what war did to someone, and it amazed him that Harry was still the person he was now. Edward waited until Harry was let go, looking at the teen as Harry turned towards him with unsure eyes. He smiled faintly and opened his arms, Harry walking into them and curling up against his chest.

"We will protect you."Jasper said, his family nodding as their eyes flashed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days after Harry showed the Cullens his memories when a box came for him. Alice had found him in his room drawing and told him that something had come for him. Harry laughed when he walked downstairs, noticing that Emmett and Jasper were staring at the box which had been moved onto the coffee table, like it held something that was for them.

-It is really for them.-Harry thought, picking up the box and moving into the kitchen with Alice, Emmett and Jasper following him like dogs would do with their master if they knew that they were getting a treat.

Harry opened the box and smiled brightly at what was inside, pulling out a large bag of blood pops. He held his hand up and froze the three vampires behind him, knowing that they were shaking from the smell.

"Hang on, these are not made from human blood, but animal. I know the makers of normal blood pops and told him about vampires who drank animal blood. He told me that he would try it and, from your guys' reaction, they are the real deal."he said, unfreezing them from the head down to their waists.

Harry carefully gave them one blood pop, watching as the nearly melted once the sweet was in their mouths with a smile. He smiled and unfroze them before moving through the house, finding Rosalie in her room and slipping a blood pop under the door. He found Carlisle and Esme in Carlisles study and laughed when they looked at him with bright smiles. He told each one of them that the blood pops would help it so that they wouldn't need as much when they hunted, but wouldn't settle the need for blood completely.

-This is my home, my family.-Harry thought, laughing and running from Alice as she wanted him to dance with her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper smiled lightly as he looked up from the book he was reading, watching as Harry walked towards him with something behind his back. He sat up and set the book down on the table, his eyes holding questions for the teen.

"What is it Harry?"he asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry shuffled his feet.

"I was wondering...if you would play with me?"Harry asked, bringing the chess set him and Ron had played out in front of him.

Jaspers eyes widened as he looked from the game to Harry, remembering what had happened. He nodded his head and smiled as Harry set the board down in between them and took the other chair. Harry smiled lightly and waved his hand over the game, laughing as the pieces came to life and started asking questions. Jasper and Harry filled the game in on what happened and Harry was slightly shocked that the pieces were so willing to play even though Jasper wasn't a wizard.

"And so, we begin."Jasper said, smiling as Harry nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoo!!! There you go everyone chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed it, even more so I hope you loved it Sabishii! I am finally starting to feel better and am back in school....hehehehehe even though Spring Break is next week and I will once more be able to update faster!(Cheers) Well I hope you all liked the chapter and please review! I love knowing what you guys think about the chapters. Chapter six will be posted soon as I already have it planned it in my head.(Smirks)

Chapter 6....

"Don't look behind us. Just calmly act like a normal person, act like you know me and we planned on meeting up."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't then they won't resitate to kill you."

(Snickers and waves) Please review!

-Fin-


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! It's the sixth chapter of Emerald and Topaz! This week has been hell, trying to catch up with all that I have missed from when I had stayed home sick. Tests suck....I had five of them in one day and I nearly lit them on fire because I was so sick of them. Thank you for the all the reviews that you guys wrote! I really do love hearing what you all think about my fics. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and any flames that I get will cause me to go on a rampage of anger and shout at the computer.....not a pretty picture. Once more please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight saga or characters from any of the books in both Harry Potter or Twilight, I only own the characters I make up.

Warnings: Violence, swaring, malexmale relationships, mentions of past abuse.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Jacob/Bella.

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harrys future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the sheilds Harry put around his mind.

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry whined lightly as he tugged on the hem of the white dress shirt that Alice had put him in, glaring at the vampire as she messed with his hair. It was prom night, and true to his word, Edward had bought them both tickets and told him that even if he had to drag Harry out of the house and to the dance, he was going. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were going as well, Alice having told Jasper and Harry that she didn't want to miss the dance at all. After much fussing and Harry hiding away in different spots in and around the house, Alice had managed to pin him down and get him dressed for the dance. So here he was, dressed in a silk white formal shirt, black dress pants, his black and dark green dragon-hide boots. Alice was currently trying to figure out what to do with his hair.

"Why can't I just leave it down or put it up?"Harry asked, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at Alice in the mirror.

"Because that's what you always do! You need to do something different."Alice said, smiling brightly as Harry rolled his eyes at her.

Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as Alices fingers went through his hair, allowing the motion to calm him. It wasn't that he hated dancing, or the idea of going with Edward, it was just that people were going to be there and everyone would see him in the different light. He had hoped to just blend in, and was still hoping that no one would really notice how different he looked. There was a soft knock on the door which jolted Harry from his relaxed state, looking over to the door as Jasper came in.

"Edward is going nuts Alice. He wants to see Harry very badly."Jasper said, smiling at Harry as the teen blushed faintly.

"Well tell him that he will have to waite. I'm almost done with Harry."Alice said, putting a small amount of gel into Harrys hair.

Jasper rolled his eyes and shot a soft look at Harry, clearly saying that he was sorry that the teen had to go through getting treated by Alice. Edward was still pacing at the end of the stairs, dressed in a tux but instead of a black coat it was a dark navy blue. Jasper smirked and leaned against the wall, wanting to see his brothers reaction to seeing Harry. Neither of them had to waite long, Alice came down the stairs in a dark purple dress which had a cut that went up her left leg but stopped a few inches below her thigh.

"Harry! Get your butt down here now!"she called, giggling when she heard Harry groan.

Edward looked to the top of the stairs and blinked, his eyes widening when he saw his mate. Jasper smirked as he wrapped an arm around Alices waist, Edwards emotions hitting him hard and making him smirk as he knew that this would happen. Harry slowly walked down the stairs, his cheeks faintly stained red as he looked down to the ground, avoiding Edwards gaze.

"Well! Lookie here! Aren't you good looking."Emmett said, walking in from outside with his eyes on Harry.

Harry looked at the vampires and smiled faintly, noting that Jasper and Emmett were both in tux's which were much like Edwards but different colors. Rosalie came down the stairs quickly, walking to Emmetts side without really looking at Harry. She was dressed in a nearly white dress which hugged her figure. It too had a slit up the side of the dress much like Alices but hers was more ridged and not as neatly cut. Edward smiled and pulled Harry close, tilting the teens head up and kissing him.

"You look perfect."he said, chuckling as Harry swatted his arm while blushing.

----------------------------------

The school cafeteria was done up with silver, white, dark red, and dark blue streamers while the lights were dimmed. Tables were along the edges, a DJ booth was near the front of the room while people danced, talked and ate. Harry looked around with interest, slightly impressed with what the muggles had managed to do. He made a note to think up of a way to show Edward what Hogwarts could be like in person instead of just from memories.

"It's neat, I've never seen something like this."Harry muttered, smiling as Edward chuckled lightly.

"It's not as great as what your school has done, but it works."Edward answered, flashing Harry his crooked smile which nearly made the teen melt against him.

A shout of his name made Harry turn around, smiling brightly when he saw Bella. Bella was wearing a dark blue dressed which complimented Jacobs light blue tux. Harry smiled lightly when he felt Edwards arm tighten around his waist and lightly patted the vampires hand. He moved out of Edwards arms and hugged Bella, smiling brightly.

"Wow Harry! You sure clean up nicely."Bella said, laughing as Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"I could say the same about you and Jacob."Harry said, laughing when Jacob flushed.

"Yeah well, this is the first time I've really been to a dance so..."Jacob said, smiling though his eyes never left Edwards figure.

Harry and Bella smiled at eachother and nodded, silently agreeing that they would meet up later before Bella dragged Jacob away. Harry rolled his eyes lightly and smiled as Edward walked forward again and wrapped his arms around his waist. He raised an eyebrow when Edward glared at Jacobs retreating back, rolling his eyes once more before leading the vampire away.

"I just don't like you being close to him."Edward said, following Harry outside and over to a gazebo which was lighted by a few lights.

"I know, but I don't always need to be watched."Harry said, smiling as he turned around to face the vampire.

Edward smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist as the wizard looped his arms around his neck. Alice smiled as she looked out the window, watching as Harry and Edward slowly moved to the music which came from inside. She looked at Jasper and smiled brightly as the blond led her to the dance floor where Emmett and Rosalie were already dancing. Outside Harry laid his head against Edwards chest, smiling as he closed his eyes, feeling Edward pull him closer.

"So are you happy that you came to Forks?"Edward whispered, his head bent so that Harry would hear him.

"Yes."Harry said, closing his eyes contently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five days later saw Harry working outside in his new garden, tending to a few of the plants that needed it. He smiled as Padfoot ran around, jumping and barking as Carlisle came out and threw a stick for him. Harry looked up at the doctor and tilted his head to the side when Carlisle smiled brightly at him.

"You have a few visitors Harry."Carlisle said, turning to the back door which made Harry follow his gaze.

"Blaise! Draco, Neville! What are you three doing here?"Harry asked, smiling as he stood up and ran over to his friends, hugging them each tightly.

"Well we had to come and see you."Blaise said, smiling as he looked Harry over.

"Yeah, Hermione and the others already have so we're taking a few days off to visit."Neville said, beaming as Harry nodded his head happily.

Harry pulled his friends over to the garden where they started talking while Harry and Neville worked. Carlisle smiled as he walked back inside, wanting to give Harry some time to spend with his friends alone. He looked at Edward and saw that his son was watching Harry and the others, making him raise an eyebrow in question.

-What is it my son?-he asked, walking over to Edward and standing next to him.

"I just can't get over the fact that he has been through so much and yet he can smile and act normal."Edward said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

-Some people are just like that. They take the bad along with the good and know that they can't let it influence them.-Carlisle said, smiling as Edward looked at him.

"Kind of like Jasper I guess."Edward said, looking back to Harry and his friends laughing.

"Harry is different than others yes, but it's what makes him his own. You have to relisie that while yes Harry appears fine, he does have things that haunt him. You can see the war in his eyes."Carlisle said, also looking at Harry who ran around chasing Draco.

------------------------------------------------

Harry shook his hair out of his eyes as he looked at the potions book in front of him, Draco and Blaise adding ingredients to the cauldron when he told him to do so. When Severus had been over he had advised Harry to seek out help from either himself or Draco and Blaise. Harry had nodded and told him that whenever Draco and Blaise decided to visit he would as for help and had put the potion on hold until now. Neville looked up from his book and smiled lightly as his three friends worked together seemlessly, Harry helping to add ingredients as he talked.

"What is this for Harry?"Draco asked, cutting up doxy wings.

"It's to help get rid of many types of poison. Severus told me that many more had been hit with the same spell I was hit with but there is no clear cut cure. I found one in an old book which was Slazars."Harry said, looking to the book for the next step.

Blaise looked at Draco and Neville with worried eyes, knowing that the poison in Harrys body might still be lingering, but it wasn't clear if there was any left. Severus had told them that there had been none the last time he visited, but the poison could have just been hiding and waiting until it was time to strike. Harry looked up slightly and smiled gently at his friends, adding another ingredient before leaning against the table.

"Don't worry, I'll be testing it on myself. Nothing will happen if I don't have any poison in my body but if there is then I will feel a slight burning sensation as the potion gets rid of the poison."Harry said, watching as Draco turned to him.

"Do you have any proof that this is the right potion?"the blond asked, raising an eyebrow as Harry nodded.

"Yes, Lucius used it on himself. He gave me the first copy of the potion before I found Slazars book."he said, watching as Draco blinked, shock written on the blonds face.

Draco nodded his head and looked back at the light blue potion which had silver rings swirling around in it. His own father had brewed and used the potion before...but for what reason? Draco couldn't remember a time when his father had been poisoned, and as far as he knew Voldemort and his followers are the only ones who know the spell. Draco sighed and shook his head, going back to work.

------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he looked at the small shot glass in front of him on the coffee table in the living room. Severus, Carlisle, Poppy, Albus, Edward, Draco, Blaise and Neville were there as well, looking at him as Severus looked over the potion with a critical eye.

"Everything seems to be fine Harry, it should work."he said, looking to the raven haired teen as Harry nodded.

Edward was sitting next to Harry while the others stood, wondering what would happen once Harry drank the potion. Harry sighed and picked up the glass, feeling Edward tense beside him before downing the potion quickly, pulling a face at the strong taste. He quickly set the glass down and sat still, wondering if anything was going to happen. Harry blinked and looked up at everyone, smiling as he figured that the poison was gone. Edward sighed and smiled, relaxing into the couch as Harry seemed to relax as well. Severus made to move towards Harry when the teen gasped painfully.

"Harry!"Draco gasped, moving foward to help the teen before he was pulled back by Albus.

"No, Harry needs to ride it out."Poppy said, turning her head away as Harry shook and twitched.

Edward looked paniced at what he should do, wanting to help his mate and yet knew that he couldn't. He looked to Carlisle as his father stode towards him, blinking and starting to fight against the blond vampire as Carlisle pulled him away from the couch and away from Harry.

"Like Poppy said, he needs to do this."Carlisle said, keeping his arms locked around Edward.

Harry twisted on the couch, crying out in pain as what felt like liquid fire raced through his veins. He hardly remembered where he was, let alone who was with him as his magic lashed out. Albus threw up shield as shield as Harrys magic raced forward, hearing the coffee table break apart as the tv was destoryed. Severus looked at Harry intently, remembering when Lucius had taken the potion, but the blonds reaction hadn't nearly been as bad as Harrys was. He slowly moved towards the shaking teen, his magic coursing through him and allowing Harrys magic to feel him. He winced as his cheek and hands were cut, but his eyes remained hardened.

"Come on Harry! Help the potion fight."he growled, picking up the flailing teen in his arms and holding him against his chest.

Edward snarled, wanting to get lose and help his mate, wanting to hide Harry away from anything and anyone. Carlisle tightened his grip on Edward, his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth against the pain that Harrys voice was laced with. Suddenly Harry went limp in Severus' arms, panting as his chest rose and fell, trying to suck in enough breath. Poppy moved foward and knelt down next to the couch as Severus laid Harry down on it. Albus sighed as he turned and fixed anything that had been broken before turning to Edward and Carlisle.

"There was more poison than we thought. When Lucius had taken the potion before his reaction hadn't been as bad. We had thought that Harry had been cured."he said, looking to his grandson as Harry slowly and carefully sat up.

"I-I'm alright. Is it really gone?"Harry asked, looking to Poppy and Severus who nodded at him.

Edward moved out of Carlisles arms and sat down behind Harry, clutching the teen to him tightly. Harry smiled and hugged Edward back, his magic protecting him from being crushed by the vampire. Poppy smiled gently as she walked over to Albus while Severus stood and went downstairs to get the rest of the potion. He had known that it would work, but it had needed to be tested more than once in order for it to be given out to the public. Now Harry, Lucius and he himself had taken it.

"Severus, why are you down here?"Carlisle asked, having followed the dark haired man.

"I need to gather the potion and the list."Severus said, bottling the potion quickly.

"So Harry really is going to be alright?"Carlisle asked, watching as Severus moved around.

"Yes he will be fine. The poison is compleatly gone now and there is nothing to fear besides Death Eaters finding him once more."Severus said, looking at the doctor with wondering eyes.

Carlisle nodded and smiled lightly as he walked back upstairs, but his smile dissapeared once he remembered that Harry was still being chased. He knew that Edward was going to be even more protective of Harry now, and while the thought of Harry being safe comforted him, it also worried him that Harry might try to run if the family was to get harmed in any way. Carlisle shook his head and laughed when Edward refused to let Harry go, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he walked up to the store in Port Angeles, smiling lightly as he nodded to a few people from school. It was the weekend, a few days after prom which had turned out to be pretty good. He was still bent on having the Cullens go to a dance at Hogwarts....some how. Harry pushed open the door to a large store and blinked when the scent of many candles filled his nose, raising an eyebrow lightly. He sighed and walked towards the shelves, noting that it was darker then it should be outside, sending chills down his spine for some reason. Something felt off, and had been since he left the Cullens house.

"Great! Just what I needed."someone said, making Harry turn and look into the angery eyes of Rosalie.

"Nice to see you as well Rosalie."Harry said, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at the dried rose petals.

"What are you doing here?"Rosalie asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the teen.

"Getting a few things for my potions."Harry said, his voice hushed though he knew that she would be able to hear him.

Rosalie scoffed and walked down the aisle, wanting to put as much distance between her and Harry. She didn't understand what was so special about him, he was just a simple person who was unlike them. She shook her head and turned to go down the next aisle when she saw them. Two people in dark black robes and had their faces covered. Rosalie shivered for some reason and turned around, heading down the aisle and back to Harry who turned and looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?"he asked, raising an eyebrow when she glared at him.

Harry looked behind her and then quickly turned around, walking over to Rosalie so that he was standing by her, making her glare at him even more.

"Don't look behind us. Just calmly act like a normal person, act like you know me and we planned on meeting up."he said, looking at her and smiling lightly.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"Rosalie hissed, moving to take a step away from the wizard.

"Because if you don't then they won't resitate to kill you."Harry said, smiling as he looped his arm with Rosalies when she gulped lightly.

"Just act like you're happy to see me me and talk."he whispered, leading her down the aisle with a few bags of things.

Rosalie giggled but her eyes were slightly paniced, she had never been in a place where she couldn't do something, not since the night she had been turned. She shivered lightly but looked at Harry with a smile, jumping into a conversation about school with the teen. Harry glanced behind them and saw the two Death Eaters following them closely, mentally cursing them and himself for getting Rosalie into this as well. He quickly paied for his things and led Rosalie outside and over to his motorcycle, putting the bags away in the saddle bag and handing the blond a helmet as he put his own on.

"How will this help us?"Rosalie asked, slipping the helmet on as she slid onto the bike behind Harry.

"This is not a normal motorcycle, it was Sirius' and he tinkered with it all the time."Harry said, his voice muffled as he started up the motorcycle and pulled out of the parkinglot.

He flipped a few switches and smirked lightly as he shot down the road, Rosalies arms tightening around his waist as she pressed her head against his back. Harry looked behind them and cursed when he saw that they were still being followed, looking ahead and flipping a few more switches.

"Hang on, we're going up."he called, feeling Rosalie jolt at the warning.

"What do you mean?"she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I already have the invisibility booster on, along with the charm that repells tracing charms. We're going to have to fly in order to get away from them."Harry said, jerking the motorcycle up.

Rosalie clung onto the teen and closed her eyes as they took off, feeling the road fall away from under them. Harry chuckled lightly as he turned the bike so that it would head to the Cullens, relaxing when he looked down and saw that the Death Eaters looked confused before taking off down the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie bit her lower lip as she looked over the side of the motorcycle, shivering lightly as the cool air hit her skin though it shouldn't really effect her. Harry looked over his shoulder at the vampire and smiled gently, before looking ahead, his eyes darkening as he knew of a way to make her understand him better. He hated that she disliked him because he was a human, but thanks to Edward he understood her hate.

"Rosalie, I know about your past. I know what happened to you."Harry said, closing his eyes as Rosalie snarled at him from behind.

"And? Are you going to pity me now?"Rosalie asked, her voice dripping with hate as she glared at the back of Harrys head.

"No, I understand you. The same thing happened to me.....I was raped as well."Harry said, shivering as the memories came back to him.

"What?"Rosalie asked, shock flooding her senses as she looked at Harry.

"Pansy was one of my friends, she had been the first Slytherin to extend her hand out in friendship after my 5th year. But she was the first to betray me. Near the middle of my 6th year, I was captured and taken to Voldemort by Pansy and a few of the higher Death Eaters. Voldemort locked and bound me in a cell where I was raped nearly every day by his followers. You see, when a witch or wizard loses their virginity, they go through a huge power boost. The one who took their virginity also gets some of that power. Voldemort wanted my power, and so he fed me lust potions in my food and water, made me wanton. But what he didn't count on was my magic."Harry explained, shivers racking his body as he told Rosalie what had happened.

"My magic didn't see it as willing even with the lust potions and refused to accept it. I didn't go through the power boost, but Voldemort kept on trying until Lucius and Severus were able to help me to escap. I was in the hospital wing for months recovering from the abuse. They didn't just rape me, they beat me and used countless charms and hexes on me."he finished, sighing lightly as he shook his head in an attempt to clear the images from his mind.

Rosalie was stunned, the teen in front of her had gone through so much and yet he was still pure. She felt guilt and hate towards herself for treating Harry so badly, just because he was alive and knew about what they were. She rested her head against his shoulder and tightened her arms around his waist. Harry smiled gently and turned again, making sure that they were heading the right way with a point-me spell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, Emmett and Edward were waiting for them when they came down, jolting slightly as the bike hit the ground and comming to a stop by Harrys mustang. Edward blinked and looked on in shock as Rosalie grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly after they got off of the bike, looking at the others in confusion, only to see that they were just as stunned.

"Come on, we need to get inside."Harry said, smiling as he walked over to Edward and took the stunned vampires hand.

Edward blinked and raised an eyebrow as he followed Harry, the other trailing after him also looking confused save for Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were waiting inside, watching them closely as they entered the house together. Esme hurried into the kitchen and came back with a platter of sweets, knowing that Harry would like some along with the others. Harry sighed lightly as he sat down, Rosalie walking over and shocking everyone by picking Harry up and sitting down, placing the raven in her lap with a motherly kind of grace. Harry leaned back into the blond and opened his mouth, setting to tell the rest of the family about what had happened that connected him to Rosalie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later found Edward and Harry in one of the meadows that they loved to lay and relax in. Harry smiled as he looked at Edward, listening to the vampire tell him more about the travels that him and his family had been on. Harry chuckled when Edward told him about Emmett having found a large polar bear to wrestle with and ended up falling into ice water only to have Rosalie pull her soaked mate out after he resurfaced. Harry blinked and stiffened as he spotted something moving through the shadows on the opposite side of the meadow, slowly standing up and his wand sliding into his hand from it's holster. Edward watched Harry and stood as well, looking to where the teen was.

"I can see you, come out now."Harry called, narrowing his eyes as Edward crouched down, a low growl coming from the vampire.

Blond hair shone in the sunlight as Lucius walked out, smiling gently as Harry lowered his wand in shock. It had been quite some time since he had seen the elder Malfoy, ever since Lucius had been freed from his ties with Voldemort, the man had traveled around, helping Draco run the house via letters.

"It's been awhile Harry."Lucius said, stopping when he saw Edward and taking a step back.

"Edward calm down, he's a friend."Harry said, resting a hand on the vampire's shoulder as he walked past him.

Lucius chuckled lightly and smiled, hugging Harry back as the teen wrapped his arms around him. Edward straightened and smiled, shaking his head lightly as Harry dove into a conversation with the blond, laying down once more. Harry and Lucius started talking about how the Wizarding world was recovering, Edward listening to them with interest.

"So Harry, what are you doing here?"Lucius asked, lightly brushing his hair back over his shoulder.

"I moved here after the war, needed some time alone."Harry said, smiling as he walked over to Edward and sat down beside the vampire, sighing as he was pulling against a strong chest.

"Ah, I can understand why you needed sometime to be alone, somewhere to recover."Lucius said, gracefully sitting down on the grass.

"Edward, this is Lucius Malfoy, Dracos father. Lucius this is Edward Mason Cullen, my boyfriend."Harry said blushing faintly when Lucius smirked and nodded.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry could tell that Lucius was slightly weary of being in a house full of vampires, and couldn't really blame the elder Malfoy. Lucius willingly followed Harry into the teens room so that they could talk alone, the blond locking and silencing the room so that they wouldn't be over heard by the others. Lucius watched as Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled, following the teen and sitting beside him.

"So, what are you doing here?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow when Lucius pulled out a letter.

"Kingsley wanted me to give this to you. He wouldn't mind seeing you in order to talk about different rights that should be given to the different races. Ever since he became Minister he has been trying to better the world for werewolves, veelas, vampires, centaurs and other races that had limited choices."Lucius said, handing Harry the letter with a small smile.

"Alright, I was also wondering...if it would be possible to take the Cullens with me. I want to show them Hogwarts and my world."Harry said, blushing when Lucius smirked.

"I don't see any problems with that. Miss Granger will be wanting to see you along with Miss Weasley and her family. I know that Nathans clan has been wondering about your health."Lucius said, his eyes saddening when Harry lightly bowed his head.

Harry blinked when he felt Lucius wrap an arm around his shoulders, looking at the blond who was smiling gently. Lucius slowly pulled Harry against his side and closed his eyes, resting his head atop of Harrys. He knew that it would be a huge step in going to the Wizarding world, and an even bigger one in seeing Nathans clan, but it was one that Harry had to do sometime. Harry lifted his head and looked up at Lucius, thanking the man with his eyes alone.

"Will you be ready to face them Harry?"Lucius asked, his voice soft as he watched the teen closely.

"As long as I have the Cullens by me, I should be able to. It's time to face the world that I left."Harry said, standing and walking over to his desk.

Lucius watched closely as Harry wrote out two letters, one to Albus and the other to Kingsley. Harry quickly wrote down what he would like to do, asking Kingsley if it would be alright to bring a few vampires to the meeting so that they could have help on what would help vampires and what would harm them. He asked Albus if it would be alright for him and the Cullen's to stay at Hogwarts when they came to visit or if they would have to find a place to stay somewhere else. Harry smiled as he rolled up the parchment and handed it to Lucius, the blond telling him that he would get them to the men.

"Thanks Lucius, I really want to see how things have changed and what needs to be done. It's time for me to stop hiding."Harry said, taking down the locking and silencing spells.

"Your welcome Harry. I should warn you though, while the world may seem safer there is always the chance that there may be an attack. The remaining Death Eaters are getting bold because no one can really find them."Lucius said, opening the door and blinking as he nearly ran into Rosalie.

"I wanted to tell you both that lunch is done."Rosalie said, looking from Harry to Lucius.

"Alright, thanks Rosalie."Harry said, smiling lightly as she walked away.

Harry convinced Lucius to stay for lunch before the blond left, and while Lucius protested, he finally gave in since Harry told him what they were having. Lunch was mostly silent, save for Harry talking with Carlisle and Edward while Jasper and Alice talked mostly to themselves. Lucius was silent, only thanking Esme after the meal was over before leaving. Harry shook his head but smiled lightly as Edward took his head and led him to the piano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice smiled brightly as she dragged Harry and Edward down the sidewalk, both of the guys whining and trying to pull away from her. Harry looked at Jasper with pleading eyes, only causing the blond to smirk and shake his head, Edward glaring at his brother while Esme giggled lightly. The whole family was out in Port Angeles, planning on going shopping before eating out for a change. Alice had announced that she wanted to get Harrys ears pierced, to which Edward protested that he didn't want anything done that would cause his mate pain.

"Honestly! How old are you two?"Rosalie asked, smirking as she received two glares.

Harry whined as he was suddenly pulled into a small shop that was brightly lit. The others chuckled much to the teens dismay as the woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow as him and Edward were dragged over. Edward looked around and noticed that the shop was filled with racks that held different things, mostly earrings, necklace's, and much more. The woman smirked as she looked at Alice then to Harry.

"Let me guess, you want me to get his ears done?"she asked, snapping her gum as she walked out from behind the counter.

"Yes please! Rosalie, pick out something for her to use as the normal studs."Alice said, smiling as Harry was pushed into a chair which had a table next to it.

Emmett snickered as he wrapped an arm around Edward, keeping the vampire from escaping as Alice let go of him. Jasper gulped lightly, knowing that this would test his restraint along with Edwards. He knew that there would be blood, and it worried him along with the others save for Alice. Alice smiled as she walked over to her mate, taking Jaspers hand with hers and looking at him with a small smile.

"Everything will be fine."she said, her voice soft as they looked at Harry.

Harry winced as the woman pierced his right ear, feeling her press a cloth to the wound as she grabbed the silver stud with her other hand. Jasper waited and held his breath, expecting to feel the need to feed, but blinked when he felt nothing. Carlisle and Esme had moved closer to him but were smiling when they saw that he seemed to be fine. Edward was stiff against Emmett, wanting to get to his mate as Harry winced once more.

"There! Now that wasn't so bad. Now, don't take those out for a few weeks, nearly a month. Then you can change them, just make sure to clean the earrings and also your ear after taking them out and before putting new ones in."the woman said, smiling brightly as Rosalie brought over many different pairs which she knew would look good on Harry.

Harry nodded his head and lightly fingered his sore ears, scowling at Alice as Edward hurried over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Edward sighed lightly as he looked down at Harry, seeing that the teen wasn't really in any pain before looking at Alice with narrowed eyes. She smiled and held up her hands, as Jasper rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled lightly and shook his head as he was led outside once more, Carlisle leading the way to the new restaurant that had been built.

---------------------------------------------

Harry groaned lightly as the waitress shamelessly flirted with him, his eye twitching as he moved closer to Edward who was softly growling. Jasper had an eyebrow raised as he felt the lust roll off of the woman, shaking his head lightly as he couldn't blame his brother for feeling protective. The waitress moved away from the table and Harry looked at Edward with a small smile as he leaned up and kissed the vampire on the cheek.

"Don't worry Edward, she's got nothing on you."he said, chuckling when he heard Edward mutter under his breath.

Edward wrapped his arm around Harrys waist as the waitress came back to get their orders, blinking and looking shocked when she saw Harry leaning against Edward happily. Alice giggled lightly as the waitress walked away in a huff after she took their orders, her eyes going to Harry and Edward who were silent. Harry sighed happily as he snuggled into Edwards arms, his eyes closing lazily to which made Emse and Carlisle smile.

"So Harry, what's going on over in England?"Jasper asked, watching as more and more people entered the restaurant as the lunch rush started.

"Mostly rebuilding everything, Albus is trying to get more people to find out where the remaining Death Eaters are but Severus and Lucius are having a hard time gaining back their trust."Harry said, blinking when his drink and food were set down on the table as the waitress returned with their food.

[I don't see why they even bother trying to get me to notice them.]Harry muttered, the others looking at him with wonder while Carlisle chuckled.

[Maybe because of your look's?]he said, raising an eyebrow when Edward raised an eyebrow.

[You could be right....]Harry answered, sighing lightly as he took a bite of his cheese burger.

"English please?"Emmett asked, blinking when Harry and Carlisle started chuckling.

"Sorry Emmett, couldn't really help it."Harry said, tossing a french frie at the bulky vampire.

Esme rolled her eyes but covered her mouth as she giggled when Emmett tossed the frie back as the others smirked and laughed. Rosalie huffed lightly and flicked a piece of lettuce off of her shoulder as Edward had thrown it toward Jasper but it had landed on her. Harry smirked lightly but then smiled as he leaned into Edward side, content as he watched the family in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks passed and the end of the school year was drawing closer and closer, much to Harrys glee. Hermione, Luna and Ginny had promised to visit after school got out, and Harry was eagerly awaiting the chance to see them again. He had asked Hermione how she liked being a student and also teaching Charms, to which she had answered that it was a challenge but she welcomed it. Ginny was eager to meet Edward as were the others, while Edward was slightly nervous about meeting Harry's ex-girlfriend. Harry had told him that him and Ginny had only dated for about two weeks at most before they broke it off due to Harry only really feeling for Ginny as a sister.

"I can tell you want the year to end."Bella said, smiling as she looked up at Harry from the floor of her room.

"Yeah. I can't waite to see my old friend's. They're coming to visit."Harry said, smiling as he looked over his text book.

Harry was once again at Bella's house, studying for the upcoming exams to which their teachers were loading them with homework. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were out hunting, though Jasper and Edward offered to help him study. Harry took another drink of his Dr. Pepper and hummed lightly as he turned a page, sighing as he scanned his essay and the prompt.

"How does our teachers expect us to learn all this in a few nights?"Bella asked, glaring lightly at her homework as she pushed away her books.

"Don't know, though this is a lot less then what I had to deal with at my old school."Harry said, shuddering as he remembered the large amount of essays.

Bella smiled lightly as she stood up from the floor as stretched, sighing as he back cracked. She walked over to her door and peered out, listening incase Charlie was at work and while he trusted Harry, he was still unsure about leaving Bella alone with a boy. Harry chuckled lightly and watched as Bella left the room, hearing her head downstairs. He sighed and laid back on her bed, folding his arms under his head as he looked towards the window. He blinked and raised an eyebrow when he saw Edward crouched on a branch outside, rolling off the bed and opening the window.

"What are you doing here?"Harry asked, stepping back as the vampire slipped inside.

"Checking up on you. You had promised to call after about an hour and when you didn't I decided to see if you were alright."Edward said, smiling softly as he pulled Harry into his arms.

Harry blushed faintly but smiled none the less. He understood why Edward was worried, seeing as a few more Death Eaters had attacked but got away before Edward or the others could catch them. Albus had said that Severus was slowly gaining back trust but hadn't been allowed to know where the other Death Eaters had been stationed. Harry sighed as he nuzzled Edwards chest, feeling the vampire tighten his hold.

"I have to get back, but I will come and pick you up for dinner."Edward said, bending his head and kissing Harrys forehead.

Harry sighed and nodded, watching Edward slip back outside through the window. He closed the window and sat back down on the bed right as Bella walked through the door. He smiled brightly when he saw a bowl of popcorn, thanking the teen as they got back to their work.

-------------------------------------

Jasper winced as he felt worry and slight fear coming from Harry as they walked through the school, resting a hand on the teens shoulder and sending calming emotions to him. Harry smiled weakly at the blond before stepping around another student who looked worse for wear. Alice smiled gently at Harry and took his hand in hers, lightly pulling him towards the next class. It was the last day of exams, and Harry was nervous about how he would do.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine."Rosalie said, glaring at a few teens who were staring at them.

"Yeah, you studied more than most of the rest of the others in the school did."Emmett said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Rosalies waist.

"I know, but I'm still worried. I have no idea what will be on the gym exam."Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair and messing it up once more.

Edward sighed lightly but smiled, kissing Harry gently as they dropped the teen off at his class. Harry smiled weakly once more before disappearing into the room, taking his normal seat. People slowly walked into the room, looking better and worse than Harry did. The teacher called for silence and started passing out the answer sheets and exams. Harry sighed lightly and looked at the test in front of him, running a hand through his hair once more before starting the test.

---------------------------------

Esme smiled as Harry walked inside from the garden, looking a lot more relaxed then he had been when he had come home from school. It had been the last day and was now summer, meaning Harry was still waiting for his exam results to come in. He had already signed up for his classes for next year on time, and would be in a few classes with the others. He was hoping to get Art Two with Alice, History with Emmett, English with Jasper again, Latin 3 with Rosalie seeing as how the teacher said that he could skip Latin 2, Chemistry with Edward and Bella, and then Metal Smithing with Emmett and Edward.

"Harry how is your garden?"Esme asked, smiling gently as Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"It's good, I will be able to gather more ingredients from it for different potions that I know Severus will need my help with. Also Alice said that she and Jasper could take me in the forest to look for different plants that are useful for potions as well."Harry said, smiling lightly as he took a drink of water.

Emmett looked around as he walked into the kitchen, smiling when he spotted Harry and sat down next to the teen, instantly talking about different things that they would see while in England. Everyone had agreed that they all would be able to go within two weeks into summer. Harry had noticed that Alice was wandering around in her room a lot more, asking herself questions as she had started packing. Carlisle and Esme were asking Harry about what they would need to know and what not to do while Jasper and the others remained mostly quiet save for a few questions.

Three felmale voices filled the air, making Esme, Emmett and Harry look up with wonder. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny burst into the livingroom, bickering among eachother as Harry walked through the archway, smiling at his family.

"Now don't tell me that you were arguing over me?"he asked, causing three pairs of eyes to swing onto him.

"Harry!"they squealed, causing Emmett and Esme to flinch.

Harry laughed as he was knocked onto his back, his arms full of his family as Ginny buried her head under his chin. All three girls were hugging him to the point of where he thought that his ribs would break, but it only made him smile more. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walked into the house, raising an eyebrow when they saw Harry sprawled on the floor with three girl on top of him. Edward fought back the growl and chuckled, causing the girls to blink and look at the vampires with wide eyes save for Luna who was smiling. They climbed off of Harry as Edward moved towards his mate and easily lifted Harry off of the ground.

"Everyone, this is Hermione, Luna and Ginny, my sisters."Harry said, smiling as he leaned against Edward.

"Oh! Let's see if I can get this right."Ginny said, peering at each of the vampires.

"Um....Esme...Jasper....Emmett, Rosalie.....Alice and then you must be Edward."Ginny said, smiling as each vampire nodded when she had gotten their names right.

-This will be most interesting.-Jasper thoughts, watching as Alice and Esme started talking with the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione smiled as she ran her finger's through Harry's hair, watching as her brother lazily closed his eyes while Luna leaned against her. Ginny was perched by Harrys legs, having said limbs across her own lap as she watched them with a smile. It was their second day visiting and so far everything had gone well. Edward had calmed down once he saw that Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny really only saw eachother as family. Bella had visited and quickly became friend's with Hermione while Ginny and Rosalie had shockingly hit it off and were nearly joined at the hip.

"Albus says he can't waite for your visit."Hermione said, smiling as Harry opened his eyes.

"Yeah, mum is wanting to see you as well. She heard that you are now with someone and wants to meet him."Ginny said, chuckling when Harry lightly and playfully rolled his eyes.

"I figured Molly would do that, but I want to see everyone as well. I know that Nathans clan will be wanting to see me."Harry said, sadness flickering in his eyes before vanishing.

Hermione frowned lightly before looking at Luna who was mostly silent. Luna smiled softly and grasped Harrys hand, turning it over in her smaller one and tracing a finger over the lines lightly.

"Don't worry Harry, they will be happy for you."she said, her voice light as Harry looked at her with a smile.

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes again, feeling Hermione, Luna and Ginny shift on the bed as well. He blinked when he was moved to the middle of the bed, watching as Luna laid down on his right, Hermione on his left and Ginny laid in his arms. He smiled as clasped hands with Hermione and Luna, feeling Ginny turn around and rest her head on his chest. It was moments like this that he missed with his family. Harry knew that the Cullens would love England, he was getting the chance to show them his own world and the people he held close to his heart. He sighed and fell into a deep sleep, a light smile playing on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoo! There you all have it, chapter six! Sorry it took me longer then I thought to get this posted, but I was lazy all spring break and hung out with my friends a lot. I am finally feeling better which is very good! Thank you all for waiting for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! The next chapter should be posted sooner depending on how much homework my teachers give me...(Scowls).

Preview for chapter 7

"Nathan? Is that you?"

"Yes my Emerald, it is me."

"B-But I thought..."

(Insert evil laughter) Hehehehehehe I hope you all like that little preview! Until next time my lovely readers!

-Fin-


	7. Chapter 7

Hehe, I bet that teaser in the last chapter made you wonder huh? I shall let you all know before hand that Nathan is not alive! Heh, you'll just have to read to find out what is going on. Spring break is now mostly over....(sighs) but now it is even closer to the end of the school year! Which means more and more time to write!!! I hope you all liked the last chapter and this one will deal with the Cullens coming to England and seeing Harrys world and his family. Will have some sad moments but nothing to bad as I would hate to make anyone cry. Please remember I am doing my best to get rid of spelling mistakes by putting the chapters through a spell checker online but I don't think it does grammer....(shrugs) I don't have a beta and please remember to read and review! Flames will be thrown away and I shall go on a long rant and talk the flamers ear off.....hehehe. Also I have corrected the mistake of Lucius' name in the last chapter, I blame the spell checker for that problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight saga or characters from any of the books in both Harry Potter or Twilight, I only own the characters I make up.

Warnings: Violence, swaring, malexmale relationships, mentions of past abuse, Nice!Petunia

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Jacob/Bella, Blaise/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Draco/Hermione, Severus/Remus.

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harrys future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the sheilds Harry put around his mind.

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he tapped his foot, waiting for the others to get their arse's downstairs as the portkey was set to leave in a few more minutes and so far he was the only one ready. He blinked when Edward, Jasper and Emmett ran down the stairs and stopped next to him, grinning sheepishly.

"Lucky. Rosalie! Alice! Carlisle! Esme! Please hurry up!"Harry called, shrinking down Edward and the others bags and slipping them into his pocket.

"Coming Harry."Alice said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs in a flash along with the others.

Harry sighed and finished shrinking down their things before taking them outside where it would be easier. He explained how the portkey worked as he pulled out a glass owl, noticing that Rosalie seemed slightly worried about flying through the air and over a thousand or so miles. He smiled lightly as he looked at the watch that Carlisle had bought him as a graduation gift, counting down the seconds that they had left. Harry looked at the Cullens as they placed their hands on the owl, smirking as he said 'one'. Edward blinked and cried out as he felt a jerking sensation at the back of his waist, his hand became glued to the glass owl as they were spun through the air. He looked around and noticed that his family was looking worried and even slightly scared. Harry though, looked calm even though his eyes were closed.

"Alright, let go!"Harry shouted, opening his eyes and noticing that the others were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Just let go! Trust me!"he said, releasing the owl and disappearing.

Alice took a breath and let go, to which Jasper followed her then Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and finally Emmett. Emmett grunted as he slammed into the ground, opening his eyes slowly and moving to the side as the owl landed next to him. Harry was smiling gently as he helped Esme up to her feet, Alice and Jasper already brushing themselves off.

"Where are we Harry?"Esme asked, smiling as Carlisle wound an arm around her.

"In a secluded park near London. We'll head to the Leaky Cauldron first and I'll show you Diagon Ally."Harry said, pulling out different charms and handing them to each of the Cullens.

"These will allow you to see everything magic. Normally muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron or Hogwarts because of the charms placed on them and also people muggles don't have any magic in them."he explained, smiling as they nodded their heads.

------------------------------

Harry chuckled as he watched Alice nearly vibrating with exciment as he tapped the bricks which opened the passage to Diagon Ally while the others looked slightly confused. Carlisle blinked and watched with the others as the bricks melted away and left a large archway that opened to Diagon Ally. Harry smiled brightly as he took Edwards hand in his, leading the stunned vampire and his family down the street. Jasper and Alice were watching the other witches and wizards who were looking at Harry with envy and also worship while Rosalie and Emmett were listening as Harry explained what each shop was. Carlisle was stunned to see how old fashioned some of the things were, they reminded him of his old home when he had been a human.

"Harry! We were wondering when you would show."Draco called, waving in greeting as Padfoot dashed towards the group after having been with Draco and the others for some time.

Harry laughed as he was knocked to the ground, stratching Padfoot behind his ears as his friends walked over. Edward smiled as he continued to look around, stunned and shocked by the small part of his mates world that he was getting to see. He had never thought that there was a place like this, but then again, wizards and witches were people as well and they needed a place to get their things without fear of being spotted by normal humans. Edward smiled as Harry took his hand once more and led the large group down the street once more. Hermione smiled as she told the Cullens about the different stores, not paying attention to anyone who was staring openly at the group.

"This is amazing! I never would have thought that a place like this would be here."Alice said, smiling as she spun around in an attempt to see everything.

"One just has to keep an open mind."Neville said, smiling as Luna took his hand.

They wandered around and Harry showed them Gringotts where Harry and Blaise chuckled at the stunned look on the Cullens faces when they saw the goblins. Jasper shook his head in slight amazement as Draco told him that there were many different races in the world. Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were hanging onto Hermione and Ginnys every word as Edward and Rosalie listened but looked around as well. Soon the day was slowly coming to an end and Harry knew that he had better show the Cullens Hogwarts and where they would be staying. He led them back to the Leaky Cauldron and smirked as Hermione helped him show them the floo system and how it worked.

"Who wants to go first?"Ginny asked, laughing as the Cullens looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"What?"Rosalie asked, her voice cracking slightly on the word.

"I asked who wanted to try flooing first."Ginny said, her eyes sweeping the family before she grabbed Jaspers hand and led him to the fire place.

"I don't think this is a good idea."Jasper said, feebly trying to pull away.

"Heh, don't worry Jasp, the flames won't burn or hurt you."Harry said, watching as the blond stepped gingerly into the fireplace.

They watched as Jasper called out 'Hogwarts Headmasters office' and disappeared in a swirl of emerald flames. Alice soon followed, then Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and finally Harry with Padfoot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed happily as he curled against Edwards side, glad that Albus had given him and Edward a bedroom just like the others. After he had gotten out of the fireplace, Albus greeted him with a bright smile and a hug while the others watched with smiles. Albus told them about Hogwarts and warned them about the moving staircases to which Rosalie huffed lightly, clearing thinking the old wizard was joking. Harry showed them around the castle, smiling as he led them through the maze of halls and corridors. Carlisle had noticed that Harry was tired and suggested that they go to their rooms to which Harry blushed when Jasper suddenly picked him up in his arms and carried him to their rooms while he told them the way.

"What are you thinking about Raven?"Edward asked, smiling gently as Harry blinked and looked up at him tiredly.

"Hmm? Nothing much, just thinking about different things."Harry said, smiling back as he closed his eyes happily while Edward ran a hand through his hair.

Edward smiled as Harry fell asleep, the sound of his mates even breathing like a lullaby that he longed to write. He looked out the window and watched as the moon shone brightly across the grounds. Harry had told them that many things ran wild in the forest, but the scent of other vampires had made Edward and his family tense. Harry had smiled and calmed them down, explaining to them that he knew the vampires in the forest and that he was hoping to talk to them tomorrow which worried Carlisle and Edward.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. He didn't open his eyes again, and thus missed the silvery figure who was standing near the bed with a smile before disappearing.

-------------------------

Harry looked around as he walked through the forest alone, smiling as he saw all the signs that Nathans clan was still here. He slowly stepped into a clearing and raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. A sudden rustling sounded on the other side of the clearing, but Harry remained still and his eyes closed. Wind rushed past him while the sound of clothes moving filled Harrys ears, making him smile gently. Suddenly he was lifted into the arms and cradled against a cold, hard chest. He finally opened his eyes and smiled as he looked into the eyes of Matt Star, Nathans older brother.

"We have been wondering about you Harry."Matt said, smiling as he ran through the forest with Harry in his arms.

"I know, but I have been away and you know that."Harry said, curling his arms around the vampires neck as trees flashed by.

Matt nodded and fell silent as they passed through several clearings and went deeper and deeper into the forest. Harry sighed as they passed through the wards that protected the StarFire clan from being seen by others. He looked around as Matt slowed down, smiling as the others gathered and started asking him questions. Clair smiled brightly and swept over to Harry and her brother, taking Harry into her arms just as Matt had done.

"Look how you've grown Harry! You've gotten so handsome."Clair said, smiling brightly as she set Harry down on his feet and looked him over.

The crowd parted and John stepped forward, smiling as Harry bowed low before the leader. John placed a gentle hand on Harrys shoulder before lifting the teens head up and looking into his eyes.

"It is good to see you once again Harry. Though I wonder, why do you smell differently?"John asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry blushed heavily.

"I met a small clan of vampires while I was in Forks. They are with me now but at the castle, there's only seven in the clan and are a family."Harry said, the blush still on his face.

Clair smirked lightly and walked over to Harry, looking at him closely as she walked around him and John. It suddenly dawned on her as to why Harry would be blushing, and her eyes widened as she smiled.

"One of them is your mate! Who? What's his name?"she asked, watching in slight amusement as Harry turned a few darker shades of red.

"His name is Edward Cullen."Harry said, rubbing the back of his head as a few of the vampires nodded.

John smiled as he led Harry away from the large crowd and into his tent, wanting to talk with the teen alone. Harry sighed gratefully as he was pulled away, never really having liked being in to large of a crowd even during Hogwarts which was why he had nearly always used the hidden passages.

-----------------------------

Edward growled as he paced around the living room of the rooms that him and his family were staying in, waiting for Harry to return from his visit. It was the next day and the teen hadn't come back yet, which worried him greatly. Alice had said that Harry was fine and there was no reason for the other clan to harm Harry, but Jasper had also expressed his worry which only made it worse for Edward. The sound of the door opening made Edward turn, his eyes softening as he saw Harry walk into the room before hardening again.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long."Harry said, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Harry blinked when Edward walked over to him and looked him over closely, raising an eyebrow as Emmett and Jasper came out of their own rooms and watched. Edward sighed lightly and scooped Harry into his arms, carrying the teen over to the couch and sat down, setting Harry down on his lap.

"You smell like so many vampires."Jasper said, walking over and sitting down next to his brother and Harry.

"Well I would think so. There are over 100 vampires in the StarFire clan."Harry said, chuckling at the stunned looks he received.

Harry looked around and blinked in confusion when he saw Carlisle walk into the room. He noticed that Esme, Alice and Rosalie were missing, which he found very odd as he knew that Esme and Rosalie weren't ones to wander off.

"Hermione, Luna and Ginny came by this morning and took them off for a girls day out. Said something about a spa and shopping."Emmett said, waving his hand lightly while Harry laughed when Jasper shrugged lightly.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to Hogsmeade if you want. There are a few things I want to pick up and I know that Fred and George took over Zonko's but kept the name."Harry said, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that Edward seemed reluctant to let him go.

"I'll go Harry, I want to see more."Jasper said, smiling when Edward raised an eyebrow at him but let Harry go.

Harry smiled as him and Jasper left the room, leaving Edward behind as the vampire said that he just wanted to relax after having been taken through more of the castle this morning by Albus. Jasper smiled as they stepped outside, looking around before following Harry down the hill and towards the village which he hadn't noticed before.

"Hogsmeade is a pretty nice place, everyone mostly knows everyone. The Three Broomsticks is one of my favorite places to go, always gets the most interesting customers."Harry said, smirking when Jasper gave him an odd look as they entered the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later saw Harry and Carlisle walking out of the Ministry of Magic, both wearing suits and looking glad that their meeting was over with. Harry had kept his promise and attended a meeting that Kingsley had asked him to come to as it talked about rights that should be given to vampires. He had found out that Remus had gone to the one about vampires and it had gone well, but the one that him and Carlisle had gone to....well that wasn't such a good meeting. Many of the people who attended the meeting wanted more restrictions on vampires and what they could and couldn't don in the Wizarding world. Kingsley had made a point that, if it hadn't been for the vampires help during the war, then they might not have won.

"That was interesting. Is every meeting as loud as that one?"Carlisle asked, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Not from what Kingsley told me. I was about to knock Andrew right out of his chair. Did you see the looks he was giving you? It looked as if he wanted you to burst into flames."Harry growled, his eyes blazing as they walked down the street, muggles giving them looks.

"Calm down Harry. We managed to get many people who had been against the laws to agree on them and see reason. I knew that there would be those who disagreed and you can't tell me that you didn't expect that as well."Carlisle said, smiling as he placed a hand on Harry shoulder.

Harry sighed but nodded his head, thinking about the meeting and everything that had happened. He had given Kingsley the ideas that John had written down for him and Kingsley had found them interesting and very fair. While people did protest, they were easily turned over to see the light in the new laws and had finally agreed in passing it. Harry smiled lightly when he saw a small cafe and led Carlisle over to it, wanting to grab some lunch as he had, had a poor breakfast. They talked softly about the new laws that were going to be passed as they waited for their food, not paying attention to the people who were trying to catch their eye.

"Harry? Is that you?"someone asked, causing Harry to look up from the table and look around.

A girl about Harrys age, with dirty blond hair and green eyes moved towards him, a bright smile on her face as two guys followed behind. Harry tilted his head to the side, looking the girl over closely before his eyes widened and he stood.

"Isabell?! I haven't seen you since grade school."Harry said, smiling as he hugged Isabell while the guys raised an eyebrow at them.

"I know! I heard that you went to a boarding school from your aunt. She said that your uncle had been lying when he said that you went to that other school."Isabell said, looking at Carlisle out of the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, well what can you do? I moved to America near the start of this year but I'm visiting now that it's summer break."Harry said, smiling when Isabell started asking him questions about America.

Carlisle smiled as he was introduced to Isabell, Jack and Luke, finding out that Isabell had been one of Harrys few friends before he had gone to Hogwarts. They all talked for a few before Isabell had to leave because her mother was expecting her home soon, but not before giving Harry her cell phone number. Harry smiled as he sat back down, finishing his meal before him and Carlisle started back for Hogwarts.

---------------------------------

It was that night when Harry felt that something was different. He was curled up against Edwards chest reading when he felt like he was being watched. He looked up to Edward and saw that the other male was tense, looking around as if someone was hidding. Harry sighed and looked back to his book, his eyes widening when he saw a small phrase on the side of the page. Edward blinked and looked at Harry in concern as the teen got out of bed and looked around the room, before flicking his wand a lighting up the whole room. Nathan smiled as he came into light, looking fondly at Harry while Edward went to Harrys side in a flash, eyes narrowed.

"Nathan? Is that you?"Harry asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the other vampire.

"Yes my Emerald, it is me."Nathan said, raising an eyebrow lightly as Edward growled softly.

"B-But I thought..."Harry stammered, looking up at the other vampire like it was some joke.

"I am not alive, and I can't stay that long. I have come to talk to Edward."Nathan said, reaching over and lightly resting his hand on Harrys cheek.

Harry sighed lightly and smiled, nodding his head, though he couldn't from wondering what Nathan wanted to talk to Edward for. He stepped outside of the room and closed the door behind him, blinking when he saw Alice and Rosalie looking at him with wonder. He smiled and shook his head, walking into the small study which was next to his and Edwards room.

Inside the bedroom, Edward was perched on the edge of the bed as Nathan walked over to him, looking at eachother with assessing gazes. Nathan smiled lightly and chuckled, breaking the tension that was between the two vampires and causing Edward to smile lightly.

"Edward, there is much that you need to know about Harry. I know that he has shown you and your family his memories."Nathan started, watching as Edward nodded slowly.

"You and your family have seen only from a distance what he looks like when he is faced against someone who he hates. He turns into a completely different person, someone who is cold and has been called heartless. While he is like that, he can not be pulled out of it by anyone, only he himself can pull himself out of the hate. I am warning you and your family as I know that none of you wish to harm Harry."he said, watching as Edward nodded his head while looking worried.

"Is something going to happen?"Edward asked, his eyes following Nathan as the other vampire started to pace lightly.

"Yes, Harry is going to have to face his aunt and uncle once more. He thought he had seen the last of them when Sirius was finally able to adopt him after his third year. His aunt will reveal some facts that will startle Harry but the main thing you must keep in mind is to not let him near his uncle or cousin."Nathan said, looking at Edward with hardened eyes.

Edward nodded and watched as Nathans eyes softened as he opened the door. Harry quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind him, smiling as Nathan hugged him close. Edward turned his head away from his mate and Nathan out of respect for them. He knew that this would be the last time Harry would be able to see Nathan, and understood the need to be close one last time. Nathan smiled as he kissed Harry gently as he started to fade, nodding his head in approval as Harry watched him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later proved what Nathan had said when Harry received a letter from his aunt telling him that she had found some of Lily's things in the attic while cleaning it out and wanted to know if Harry would like to have them. Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Edward who wrapped an arm around him. Carlisle asked Harry if it had been his uncle who had caused the belt marks on his back and closed his eyes when Harry nodded yes.

"Didn't anyone help you?"Alice asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the teen.

"My aunt, she's the only one who tried to help me but she couldn't do much without my uncle finding out."Harry said, rubbing his arm lightly as he remembered something.

"At least we won't have to see your uncle. When are we going to leave for their home?"Esme asked, lightly placing a hand on Harrys shoulder.

Harry sighed but nodded, hoping that there wouldn't be any fights as he knew that his aunt would have to take Vernons side. He smiled lightly as he leaned against Edward, glad for the vampires comfort even though it did little to settle his heart which was beating fast. Carlisle looked at Emmett and the others with slight worry, wondering how things would go when they finally met Harrys family. They knew about the abuse Harry had suffered from his memories, but other than that they didn't know anything else.

---------------------------------

Edward shared Jaspers thoughts as they walked down the street, heading to number 4 Privet Drive, they both agreed that the whole subdivision was too normal for their tastes. Alice was looking around like she had stepped into something like the Twilight Zone while Harry just looked around normally while leading the small group. Carlisle had agreed with the teen that it would be best if only three of the others went with him, as it would look odd for the whole family to.

"How much farther is it Harry?"Jasper asked, looking around and watching as a group of teens walked down the side of the street.

"Only a few more feet, my aunt said that Vernon should be at work by the time we get there."Harry said, smiling as Edward took his hand.

"Hopefully we can get the things and then get out. This place is so weird."Alice said, looking around again and spotting a few cats staring at them.

Harry sighed softly as the house came into view, glad that he didn't see his uncles car in the driveway. Alice and the others followed Harry as he walked to the front door which was soon opened by a woman with black hair and a horse like face. They were led inside quickly as the woman shut the door behind them, turning to look at Harry with soft eyes.

"It's good to see you again Harry. I was wondering when you would show up."she said, smiling lightly as Harry looked at her.

"Thanks aunt Petunia. Where is the box?"Harry asked, looking around as the others stood near him.

"It's in your old room upstairs. Vernon won't go in there so I took over and have some of my things in there."Petunia said, looking at Edward and the others with slight awe and fear.

Harry nodded and headed upstairs, Edward following him while the other stayed down stairs to waite for them. Edward looked at the pictures on the wall with disdain, the child in said pictures looked more like a pig than anything. He wondered if they would have any problems on the way out, as Alice had said to keep an eye out for something, but hadn't been clear. Edward blinked as they came to a door and growled softly at the sheer number of locks that were on said door, remembering how Harry had been treated that year.

Inside the room was slightly different, having a few boxes and things on the floor but other then that it was just as Harry had left it. Harry sighed and shook his head, fighting back the memories as he walked into the room and started looking at the different boxes. He smiled when he saw one labeled 'Lily's treasures.' and picked it up. It was fairly light in weight as Harry shrank it before turning to Edward and nodding.

"Alright, lets go. I want to get out before Vernon shows up."he said, shivering lightly as he led the way out of the room and down the hall once more.

Alice and Jasper were talking softly while waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs while Petunia was glancing out the windows as if Vernon would show up any second. Petunia turned when Harry came back down, smiling lightly at the teen.

"I know Lily would have wanted you to have it. I think she sealed it since I couldn't look in it."she said, watching as Harry slipped the box into his pocket.

"Are you going to leave aunt Petunia?"Harry asked, looking at the woman with hardened eyes as she shook her head.

"You know I can't Harry. My place is here with my family. I have no where else to go even though I am a squib."Petunia said, looking slightly saddened.

Harry nodded, though it was clear that he didn't like the idea of his aunt staying at the house alone with Vernon ever since Dudley was sent to a summer weight loss camp. Petunia smiled softly as she walked over to Harry, hugging him gently.

"Don't worry about me Harry. I knew that I wouldn't leave as soon as I had Dudley. I have a family here even if it isn't the best one."she said, looking at Harry as she stepped away.

Harry nodded lightly and looked at the others, watching as they also nodded their heads. He said good bye and was about to open the door when the sound of a car pulling into the drive reached his ears. Petunia blinked and pulled the curtain back, paling as Vernon slowly got out of his car before turning to the small group.

"Hurry! Out the back and be careful."she muttered, pushing Harry into the kitchen.

Harry thanked his aunt as he hurried out of the back door, followed by the others just as Vernon walked into the house. They carefully slunk around the house and hurried down the street, Harry glancing back and spotting Petunia walking outside. He raised his hand and waved, as Edward took his other hand. He turned and walked with the others into the forest, hoping that his aunt would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as he looked at his friends who were crowded once more to see him and the Cullens off. A few weeks had passed, and the Cullens were happy that they had gotten to explore more of Harrys world, including going to Egypt with Bill who stopped by for a visit. Edward smiled as he took hold of the portkey, the others following his example as they said their last good byes. Hermione promised that they would visit soon, and wished them all luck on their last year of school which was slowly starting to get closer as it was already July which ment they only had August left of their break.

One portkey later, they were all in the back yard of the Cullens house. Padfoot came bounding out of the kitchen and tackled Harry to the ground, licking his face and whining as he wagged his tail. Harry chuckled and hugged the dog tightly, smiling as Edward bent down and patted Padfoot behind his ears.

"Missed you too boy."Harry said, smiling as Padfoot got off of him and Edward helped him to his feet.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie were already inside while Alice and Emmett were slowly heading inside. Harry smiled as he was pulled against Edwards chest, closing his eyes in content as cold arms held him close. Padfoot ran back into the house, hoping that someone would refill his bowl as he had gotten home three days before the family and had finished off the food which had been in his bowl.

"It was nice to finally meet everyone that you held close."Edward said, bending his head and kissing Harrys neck, feeling his mates pulse.

Harry shivered lightly and smiled, turning in Edwards arms and looked up at the vampire. Edward gave Harry a crooked smile before bending his head once more and kissing Harry deeply, running his tongue along the teens lips. Harry sighed and opened his mouth, shivering and wrapping his arms around Edwards neck as the vampires venom filled his senses, making him whimper softly. Edward pulled Harry closer as he wrapped his arms around his mates waist, deepening the kiss even more as one of Harrys hands tangled into his hair.

Harry opened his eyes with a start when he felt the wards around the property ripple, pulling his mouth away from Edwards and looking around with alarm. Edward growled softly and looked at Harry, his eyes shifting to worry when he saw that Harry looked startled.

"Harry? What is it?"he asked, looking around as well.

"Get inside with your family, someone is trying to enter the grounds. Stay inside, I don't want you guys to get hurt."Harry said, smiling lightly as he leaned up and kissed Edwards cheek before slipping out of the vampires arms.

Edward frowned but shivered when he felt the air crackle with Harrys magic, turning and running into the house. Alice and the others were gathered in the living room, looking worried as they also felt the shift. Edward quickly told them what Harry had said to him, Jasper instantly standing and moving to the door before Carlisle stepped in front of him.

"No, this is something that Harry feels he needs to do."he said, looking at his family even as Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Harry may need our help!"Rosalie said, also rising to her feet.

"Then he will call for it. Until then all we can do is waite."Esme said, though her hands were clenched tightly in her lap.

They turned to look at the glass wall, watching as Harry pulled his wand out from it's holster, looking around. They could only hope that Harry would be alright, their eyes widening as four figures stepped through the trees, robes billowing behind them.

---------------------------------

Harry tensed as the wards were breached, his eyes narrowing on the figures and istantly knowing that the first one was Bellatrix. She smirked as she lowered her hood, black hair framing her face as her eyes glanced over to the house behind Harry. The three others proved to be Greyback, Pansy, and Vincen Thorn, all of which had their wands trained on Harry.

"I see you have your ward breaker."Harry said, narrowing his eyes as Vincen smirked and bowed his head in glee.

"Why of course Potter! I felt the wards when we chased you down before your little trip."Bellatrix said, her eyes dancing brightly as Pansy stepped forwards.

Harry istantly rolled away as a blasting hex was thrown at him, only to get hit by Greybacks claws. He shot stunners and curses towards the werewolf as he steadily avoided the others. He wanted to get Greyback out of the fight, as he was what concerned him. Edward growled and fought the want to help his mate, Emmett wrapping his arms around his chest to hold him back. Alice turned her head and buried her face against Jaspers neck while Rosalie turned her back. Carlisle watched closely, his arm tightening around Esme's waist as Harry was hit with a cutting curse.

Soon the ground between Harry and the others was cut and cracked from the force of their magic clashing. Greyback had been thrown back dead, thanks to a spell that Remus had taught him, silver blood.

While Remus had been worried about the curse, he knew that Harry needed to learn it in order to have a better chance against werewolves. Vincen went down easily with a few stunners and a cutting hex, which only left Bellatrix and Pansy left. Bellatrix smirked in glee as she watched Harrys eyes harden and turn to ice, knowing that she was turning him into the killer he had become during the final battle. During said battle, Harry had turned into someone else, killing every Death Eater who had gotten in his way. It was this raw instinct that the Ministry had feared at first.

"Well baby Harry, it seems you're going back to the battle aren't you? All that blood and death, caused by your hand."Bellatrix taunted, watching as Harrys eyes flashed with fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening? This isn't the Harry we know."Esme said, her voice soft as she watched the two females circle Harry.

"This is the Harry from the war. We saw how he was during the final battle, and then finally that is also Pansy, the one who...."Carlisle said, not able to finish what he was saying.

Edward snarled and tried to fight off Emmetts hold but his brother held strong and tightened his hold. Jasper was shaking as he held back the urge to go and help Harry as the others hid their faces, not wanting to watch Harry become the person who he had been during the battle. They had seen his face in the memories, eyes which were filled with the want to kill all those who harmed his family, magic pulsing and cracking the air until it became hard to breath. Edward watched as Pansy stepped forward and attacked Harry, his eyes widening as the spell was redirected towards the caster.

Harry smirked lightly as Pansy's arm was skimmed by the curse she had sent towards him, her skin burning where the spell had touched. Bellatrix snarled and dove towards Harry, thinking to catch him off guard with physical attacks. Harry whirled around and raised his leg, swinging it until it connected with Bellatrix's side. The witch fell to the ground stunned, clutching her side as she tried to recover quickly. Pansy and Harry flung spell after spell towards eachother, blocking and rolling out of the way.

"You were the cause of my pain!"Harry said, his eyes brimming with betrayal.

"I had to do what I had to do. I never wanted to hurt you Harry, that I promise. I was the first to reach out to you because I thought that your friendship would be greater then the Dark Lords power."Pansy said, tears streaming down her face.

It was then that Harry noticed something about Pansy that he hadn't seen before. He saw that she had been forced to betray him, on the threat that she and her family would be killed. He remembered hearing something from Draco that Pansy used to have a lover but something happened to him. Harry closed his eyes as he rolled to the side, opening them to which Pansy saw that he forgave her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Pansy."he said, his voice soft as he threw a spell towards the girl.

"You are saving me Harry."Pansy said, smiling as she stood and the spell hit her in the chest.

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head as Pansy was thrown back, landing on the ground dead but with a smile on her face. Suddenly Harry was thrown back, grunting as his side was burned from the blasting hex that Bellatrix had thrown near his feet. He had forgotten about her, which had been a mistake. Harry tilted his head to the side and spotted the others looking at him with worry and also shock. Harry slowly stood to his feet and looked at Bellatrix, his magic swirling around him and snapping at the air. It was time to finish this.

-----------------------------

Bellatrix slightly faltered when she felt Harrys magic, shivering lightly as the power washed over her and made her own magic react, pushing back. She snarled and flung curse after curse towards Harry, hoping to catch him and finally get her chance to finish what the Dark Lord wanted. Harry dodged another blasting hex and flung his magic at the witch, watching as deep cuts appeared along her skin, cutting the robe she was wearing and the dress underneath it.

"You won't win! I will kill you for what you did!"Bellatrix snarled, diving under a Jelly Leg hex and flinging a stunner at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he pushed his magic towards Bellatrix, smirking as it hit her dead on. Bellatrix was flung back, hitting one of the trees. Deep cuts were all over her, blood coming from her mouth as she glared at Harry. She tried to get up but failed, falling back against the tree once more. Suddenly she screamed in pain, her eyes closing as she felt something pierce her heart. Harry turned his back as Bellatrix died, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He opened his eyes after his magic no longer pulsed around him. He pulled out a mirror from his pocket and looked at the swirling depths.

"Albus Dumbledor."he said, his voice soft and showing that he was weakened.

"Harry! What happened to you my boy?"Albus asked, shock written all over his face as he looked at the bloodied face of his grandson.

Harry smiled weakly as he showed Albus the dead bodies of the four Death Eaters, before he slumped against the side of the house.

"I need someone to come and get them. Jasper isn't all that used to being around so much blood and I would rather not have to see them any more. Tell Draco and the others that Pansy never ment to hurt me.

She had no choice."Harry said, watching as Albus nodded and broke the connection.

Harry sighed as he tilted his head back, slipping the mirror back into his pocket. Darkness surrounded the edges of his vision as Edward and Carlisle rushed towards him, calling his name. The last thing that Harry felt was being picked up in strong, cold arms before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward scooped Harry into his arms and rushed into the house, Esme holding the door open for them with worried eyes. Carlisle looked at Alice who had grabbed his bag, wondering if his family would really be able to handle him treating Harry when the teen was bleeding so much. Edward looked at Carlisle, waiting for his directions.

"Put him on the kitchen table. Jasper, I need you to go down into his lab and grab healing potions. He had said that he had them labeled last time, along with a few burn potions."Carlisle said, remembering when Harry had pointed out where the potions were.

Jasper nodded and disappeared downstairs as the others went into the kitchen. Edward gently set Harry down on the table, sitting by Harrys head and carding his hand through his mates hair. Carlisle quickly cut away Harrys shirt, wincing at the large burns on the left side of his body and the cuts along his chest. Jasper came back with the potions, handing them to his father before stepping to the other side of the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. Carlisle pulled on his gloves after quickly washing his hands, lightly running his fingers over Harrys body in order to see if the teen had any broken bones. After feeling that everything was alright he grabbed the burn slave and started to rub it into the burns which marred Harrys skin.

Edward watched with slight awe as Harrys skin slowly started to mend and stitch back together, looking up to Carlisle who didn't look surprised as he started wrapping the burns which didn't heal, with gauze after cleaning them with putting a solution on them which would help them heal. The sound of someone flooing down in Harrys lab made Emmett and Jasper go see who it was, bringing back Severus and Albus a few minutes later.

Severus sighed and shook his head as he walked over to where Carlisle was, already pulling potions out of his pockets. He nodded to Carlisle and walked to the other side of the table, looking over what the doctor was doing and only helping when it was needed. Severus was surprised that Carlisle was doing so well on his own, but then understood that the man was a doctor and had been one for some time.

Half an hour later, Carlisle sagged into a chair as Severus finished healing the last of Harrys cuts, closing his eyes in relief. A small hand gently squeezed his shoulder, making him peer up at Esme who was smiling softly. Edward gently picked up Harry and carefully carried him upstairs to his room, wanting nothing more then to curl around his mate and protect him from the rest of the world. Emmett sighed and ginned lightly at Severus before looking back to the living room, watching as Jasper brought up three people from Harrys lab who had flooed in.

----------------------------

"Harry did all of this?"Kingsley asked, looking at the dead bodies before looking at Albus.

"Yes, they attacked him. He was only doing what he was ment to do."Albus said, his eyes full of sadness over what his grandson was forced to do.

Kingsley nodded his head as the others he brought with him collected the bodies. After speaking with Carlisle about what happened, he made a portkey and disappeared with the bodies in tow. Albus stayed behind and helped to clean things up, talking to Esme and the others about different things. He went upstairs to check on Harry and smiled when he saw Edward holding Harry close but being careful of his injuries. Albus left after dinner, leaving the family to help Harry get back onto his feet.

"He is in good hands."he said, looking out the window of his office and at the grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it! I am so sorry that this chapter took longer to post then the others. Someone in my family passed away and I had been in a funk all last week so I hardly had the drive to work on the chapter. I hope you all liked the chapter and there will be a nice treat for you all in the next chapter! (Grins) Oh! I am also close to posting the first chapter of my new Lucius/Harry fic called Circus of Chance. Please review! And I will see you all next time for chapter eight!

Chapter 8.....

"Fred! George!"

"Harry! Damn you look great!"

"Yeah mate, you still sure you're still into vampires?"

"Yes I'm sure."

(Snickers) Please review!

-Fin-


	8. Chapter 8

(Smiles brightly) Alrighty people here is the 8th chapter and I think you will all be very very happy(smirks). I was glad that you all liked the 7th one and I know that I am so evil because of the teasers that I leave. Thank you all for having reviewed and once more I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am alternating between this fic and then Circus of Change, which is my new Lucius/Harry multi chapter fic so sorry if it takes longer for me to update this one. Once more please don't mind the grammer mistakes as the spell checker I am using doesn't catch a lot of them. I will not take kindly to getting flames, and once more I shall go on a long rant that will make one's ears bleed. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight saga or characters from any of the books in both Harry Potter or Twilight, I only own the characters I make up.

Warnings: Violence, swaring, malexmale relationships, twincest, sex-scean!.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Jacob/Bella, Fred/George

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harrys future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the sheilds Harry put around his mind.

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}

Chapter 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett yawned lightly as he looked around, wondering what he could do to help the time pass. It was midnight and his family where in their rooms, save for Edward who was most likely in Harry's room watching the wizard sleep. He smirked lightly and shook his head, wondering when Edward would finally claim Harry fully. Movement outside caught Emmetts eye, making him frown lightly when he saw Harry slink off into the forest. He stood up and ran downstairs and outside, looking around and peering into the trees.

"What is he doing?"he muttered, running slightly faster then a human but making sure to keep his distance.

Emmett followed Harry for a few more minutes until the teen ahead walked out into a clearing. He stopped and stood in the shadows of the trees, his eyes softening when he saw Harry crouch down in front of what he could guess was gravestones. He watched as Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes, wondering if he should make himself known. Deciding to give Harry his space, Emmett sat down at the base of the tree and watched Harry closely, knowing that Edward would throw a fit when he saw that Harry was missing.

"I miss you guys. I know you would love Esme Ron, her cooking rivals your mums."Harry said, chuckling softly as he moved to lay down between the two gravestones.

He looked up at the night sky and sighed when he saw Sirius' star, smiling faintly as he closed his eyes. A warm wind blew gently over him, ruffling his hair in a gentle caress. Sleep slowly over took him, so he didn't notice when Emmett finally stood up and walked over.

---------------------

Emmett smiled softly when he saw that Harry had fallen asleep, standing and walking soundlessly over to the teen. He bent down and gently picked Harry up, looking at the gravestones and bowing his head in respect. He turned around and ran through the forest, heading back to the house. Half way to the house Emmett saw Edward up in the trees ahead, looking around franticly.

"Edward, I'm here and I have Harry."he said, his voice low enough so it wouldn't wake Harry who still slept in his arms.

Edward jumped down from the branches and hurried over to Emmett, looking at his mate with worry before looking to Emmett who was smiling lightly. He sighed and slightly relaxed, turning and following his brother towards the house. Jasper and Rosalie were by the back doors, waiting for them. Jasper smiled and nodded his head before he ran off into the forest to find Alice and Esme who had gone off searching for Harry.

-He was visiting the graves of his friends.-Emmett thought, watching as Edward casted a confused glance at his sleeping mate.

-He must have buried their ashes.-Alice thought, coming into view with Jasper and Esme.

Edward gently took Harry from Emmett and smiled as the teen curled into his arms happily. He walked upstairs and set Harry down on his bed, before closing the door. Edward looked around Harrys room and smiled before turning to his mate and slipping Harrys shoes and socks off. He crawled into the large bed and gently pulled Harry against him, closing his eyes and humming gently as Harry slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry blinked when he saw the calendar, running a hand through his hair when he saw that his birthday was in two days. He hadn't told the Cullens when his birthday was, as he didn't want them to make a big deal about it, but that was going to be hard to explain when a ton of presents appeared on the foot of his bed. Harry sighed and turned to face the door, mentally getting himself ready to face them and tell them when his birthday is.

-Alright, if I can kill Voldemort I can do this.-he thought, heading out the door and downstairs.

Edward smiled and looked up when Harry entered the kitchen, pulling the teen onto his lap easily while Jasper raised an eyebrow at Harry. He wondered why Harry was feeling hesitant about something. Carlisle, Alice and Rosaile soon came into the kitchen and sat down either at the table or at the island. Harry smiled as Esme set down a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes in front of him and started to eat, humming pleasantly as the taste filled his mouth. He blinked when he thought that this might be a good time to tell the others.

"Morning guys. Oh, my birthday is in two days."Harry muttered, his voice so soft that the Cullens didn't properly hear him.

"What did you say Harry?"Carlisle asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked up from the paper.

"My birthday might be in two days..."Harry said, blinking when everyone stopped and stared at him.

Harry sighed as Alice, Rosalie and Esme instantly started to talk about ideas while Jasper and Emmett put their heads together. Carlisle smiled and stood up, glancing at his watch and kissing Esme on the cheek. He walked out of the kitchen and Harry heard the front door close, knowing that the man had gone to work. He blinked when Edward picked him up, looking up at his boyfriend who was looking ahead. Harry wrapped his arms around Edwards neck as he was carried up to the vampires room, wondering what was going on.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?"Edward asked, setting Harry down on his bed.

Edward had gotten a bed so that Harry could also sleep in his room and be comfortable. He loved watching the teen sleep, seeing his face peaceful and relaxed. Harry shifted lightly and blinked as Edward pulled him into his lap, leaning back against the cold, hard chest.

"I don't want a huge party or for everyone to go all out for me. I'm not really that used to it. Only Mrs. Weasley ever gave me a party but that wasn't every year."Harry said, closing his eyes when Edward started running a hand through his hair.

"We won't go all out for you Harry, but birthdays are a big deal for us. We normally throw a birthday on the day when we were either turned, or the day when one of us joined the family."Edward said, smiling as Harry sighed and nodded.

-------------------------

Two days later, Harry woke up to Edward running his hand through his hair. He smiled as the vampire helped him out of bed, deciding to go with what the others wanted as it was a special day for them to get the chance to throw a party for a real birthday. Edward led Harry to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving his mate alone to get ready as he hurried downstairs. Already the smell of Esme cooking filled the house rapidly. Alice and Jasper were putting up a banner while Carlisle called into work, asking if he could have the day off. Emmett came downstairs carrying a nicely sized mountain of presents, both from the Cullens and from Harrys friends which had arrived a few minutes ago.

"Think he will be happy that we didn't go all out?"Rosalie asked, walking into the house followed by Bella and Jacob who had become friends with Harry.

"Not sure, he might have just wanted something simple, but then again he understands."Carlisle said, smiling as he brought out a bowl of chips and set them on the coffee table.

"Thanks for letting me and Jacob come."Bella said, smiling as Edward handed her and Jacob a can of pop.

"Hey, you two are Harrys friends."Alice said, smiling as she looked at Bella and Jacob.

Harry blinked as he came downstairs, his eyes widening when he saw everyone sitting down waiting for him, but what really shocked him was the sheer amount of presents from everyone. There had to at least be over 20 presents for him on the coffee table and the poor piece of furniture looked as if it was going to collapse. Edward looked up and smiled, walking over and taking Harrys hand.

"Happy Birthday."he muttered, kissing Harrys cheek as the teen looked at the others with a stunned expression.

"I thought I said not to over do it?"he said, looking at the banner and smiling lightly.

"Well, we didn't know what 'over doing it' was for you."Jasper said, smiling as Harry was led over and was seated in front of the coffee table.

"Let's start this party!"Alice cheered, causing everyone to laugh and agree.

-------------------------------

Three hours later Harry fell back onto the couch, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as Alice, Rosaile and Esme cleaned up. The party had been great, Jacob and Edward had gotten along and even seemed to be enjoy eachothers company. There had been dancing, which was fun seeing Emmett twirl Rosalie around, the cake had been so good that everyone wanted seconds, before they had gotten cake, Carlisle had ordered pizza. Harry had gotten gifts from everyone of his friends here in Forks and over in England. Hermione had sent him a few new books that he had been looking for, Draco and Severus both sent him new potions ingredients, Luna had given him a locket which had a moving picture of him and Edward, the rest of the Weasley family had sent him sweets, joke products, and other different things depending on who sent them.

Albus had sent Harry and huge basket full of his favorite sweets, to which Harry was drooling over until Edward hid them from view, Lucius sent him a new set of working robes for when he was working with potions, and also a new pair of winter gloves. Neville had given him a few more books on plants and also some new seeds he had found. Blaise and Ginny both made him a glass figure of a stag, wolf, doe, gim and a five tailed fox(Nathan). Carlisle and Esme gave him a new cloke with gloves, Rosalie a basket full of scent soap's, oils and candles, Emmett got him a collection of books by his favorite author, Jasper a new violin case, Alice: new leather coat and gloves, Bella and Jacob had gotten him new car seat covers which had a neat pattern done in emerald green and blood red.

"My gift is later."Edward muttered, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and pulled the teen into his lap.

Harry blushed but thanked everyone for the gifts, smiling as Bella and Jacob hugged him before leaving.

-One of my best birthdays.-he thought, relaxing in Edwards arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Alright! Hide the computer from little kids people! Edward/Harry intense scene here people! If you don't want to read this part then skip ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!)

Harry sighed as he was led upstairs, his eyes covered with a black tie as Edward held his hand while guiding him. He had protested and asked to be allowed to see, but the vampire wouldn't listen to him and only said that it was his gift. Harry blinked when Edward led him down the hall and into his room, wondering what the vampire was planning. The smell of strawberries hit him, making him falter slightly but Edward gently led him over to the foot of the bed.

"Relax, that is what I want you to do."Edward said, smiling as he slowly started to undress his mate.

Harry was helpless but to allow Edward to control his movements, wondering what was going to happen. Soon he stood in front of Edward completely naked, and felt his cheeks grow warm as he felt Edward looking him over. He blinked and hissed lightly as a cool hand touched his chest and he was pushed down onto the bed and lifted so that he was in the middle of it and on his back.

"Edward please, can I take off the blind-fold?"Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Not yet Harry, I want you to relax."Edward said, striping off his own clothes and snagged a bottle of lily scented massage oil from near one of the candles.

Harry sighed and relaxed as he felt the bed dip under Edwards weight, shivering when slick hands touched his skin and slowly started to rub his neck. Edward smiled as he watched Harry relax, slowling working at his mates muscles before moving down to Harrys neck, watching Harry shiver lightly before calming once more. His fingers traced the scars that littered Harrys back, he wanted to find those who caused them and make them suffer for hurting his mate.

"Mmmm, feels good."Harry muttered, arching his back towards Edwards fingers as the vampire chuckled.

"Roll over Harry."Edward said, his voice soft as Harry complied.

Harry almost melted as those cool fingers rubbed into his skin, working out all and any kinks and soothing his muscles. Edward blinked and smirked when he saw Harry was getting aroused, moving his hands over his mates chest and lightly skimming his fingers across Harrys chest, causing the young man to shiver. Harry shifted and murmured softly as Edward spread his legs and moved between them, blinking rapidly when the blindfold was removed.

"There you are."Edward said, smiling as Harry smiled back.

Harry sighed and wound his arms around Edwards neck as the vampire leaned down and kissed him, opening his mouth when Edward asked for entrance. He whimpered when Edwards venom entered his mouth, arching up towards the body above him as Edward trailed a hand down his chest as the other supported him. Edward loved the sounds his mate made, they were addicting. He pulled away from Harrys mouth and kissed the young mans neck, Harrys scent filling him and making him want to bite down. Harry whined and arched his hips, crying out when Edward ground his hips down against his.

"More! Edward...please!"he whined, opening his eyes and looking at the vampire above him.

Edward nodded and trailed kisses and bites down Harrys body, stopping to play with his mates nipples before going lower. Harry was thrashing, his head thrown back as he moaned out his pleasure. He had never felt like this before, and only thought that he was happy that he had placed a silencing spell over Edwards room a long time ago as he didn't want anyone else hearing them. Harry gasped as he felt Edwards finger tracing over his entrance, moaning loudly as he rocked down against the long digit, wanting more of it.

"You are wild my Raven."Edward said, smirking as Harry whimpered and pressed down against his finger.

Edward reached over to his side table and snagged a small tube of lube as he lightly licked the tip of Harrys cock, causing the young man to cry out and arch his hips. Harry shivered and mewled as a slick finger was pushed into him while Edward swallowed him down to the root. He moved his hips slowly, thrusting into Edwards mouth while rocking back on the finger. Edward smirked and hummed, adding another slick finger into Harrys body. Harry whined and panted, his chest heaving as he tossed his head back, moaning loudly.

"Not....gunna....last..."he called, cracking an eye open only to shut it as he cried out again when Edward struck something that caused sparks to flash beneath his eyelids.

Edward pulled off of Harry but continued to gently stretch his mate, wanting to only cause Harry pleasure and no pain. He smirked as Harry squirmed and tried to get the fingers in deeper, pulling them out which caused Harry to mewl in disappointment.

"Don't worry my Raven."he said, leaning down and kissing Harry deeply.

Harry snagged the bottle and poured some of the lube onto his hand. He smirked in to the kiss as he reached down and started stroking Edwards cock, causing the vampire to hiss and pull away, clutching the pillows tightly. Edward hissed and shuddered, leaning down and sucking a mark on Harrys neck, wanting everyone to see that Harry was his. Harry pulled his hands away and smiled as Edward looked at him with lust filled eyes. He moved between Harrys legs and lifted Harrys legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at Harrys entrance.

"Tell me if it gets to be to much love."Edward said, watching as Harry nodded slowly.

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Edwards neck, gasping as Edward pushed into him. He squirmed lightly and whimpered, not in pain but in agonizing bliss. Edwards eyes widened as he saw that Harry moaned, smiling when he relisied what a treasure he had. He continued to push into his mate until he was in to the hilt, panting heavily as the tight heat surrounded him.

"So tight.."he muttered, hissing as Harry wiggled and pushed his hips back towards him, wanting him to move.

Harry moaned and tightened his hold on Edward as the vampire pulled out and thrusted back in, his hips moving in tandem with the gentle thrusts. Edward panted lightly as he closed his eyes, hardly coherent because of the tight heat that griped and pulled him in. Harry whined and jerked his hips up, causing Edward to sink in deeper, hitting the young mans prostate. Harry arched his head back and screamed, causing Edward to smirk and thrust back against the bundle of nerves.

[Edward! Please]Harry moaned, not knowing that he had spoken in Latin.

Edward looked at his mate, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Harrys prostate with force. The reaction was what made Edward groan. Harry arched his back again, moaning and screaming while his muscles tightened around Edward. Edward continued to thrust into Harry, making sure not to harm his mate even as Harry cried out for more. He reached down and grasped Harrys cock with his hand, Harry gasping loudly when the chilled hand wrapped around his heated length.

"I-I'm close!"he moaned, opening his eyes and looking at Edward.

Edward bent down and kissed Harry, the man beneath him opening his mouth and twining their tongues. He stroked Harry in time with his thrusts, listening for the signs that Harry was about to reach his climax as he marked his mates neck once more. Harrys eyes flew open and he arched his back, crying out Edwards name as he came, his seed hitting both his and Edward chest. Edward groaned and his hand tore at one of the pillows as he stilled inside Harry, marking his mate as his with his own seed. Harry panted as Edward collapsed ontop of him, wrapping his arms around the vampire as Edward pulled out. Edward turned over onto his back, pulling Harry ontop of him and carding a hand through Harrys hair.

"Love you."Harry murmured, nuzzling Edwards chest as his eyes started to close.

"Love you as well Raven."Edward said, smiling as Harry fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days after Harrys birthday found him glaring heatedly at Emmett who was still chuckling. Apparently Emmett, and Jasper were smug when Harry had come down from Edwards room the day after his birthday, limping slightly. Edward had followed with a grin which caused the whole family to share knowing smiles. Rosalie had commented on how Edward had finally deflowered Harry, to which Edward had answered his sister that Harry sure hadn't acted like a virgin.

"I swear Emmett! If you don't stop laughing then I will personally make Edward throw you halfway across the state."Harry growled, narrowing his eyes even more when Edward appeared smirking.

Harry sighed and shook his head, turning back to his lunch, noticing how Esme was smiling as she cleaned. Harry had mostly moved his things into Edwards room yesterday, Alice and Jasper helping while Edward, Emmett and the others were out hunting. Bella had also stopped by and helped some, not even blinking when Harry used magic in front of her. Apparently she had been wondering if he was even human because of Edwards attraction to him, so it didn't come as to much of a surprise when Harry had confirmed that yes he was a wizard.

"Fred! I thought you said that this was the right place?"a voice said, making Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stand and narrow their eyes in the direction of the voices.

"It is! At least...I think it is...let's see if Harry is here."a twin voice said, which confused the three vampires as they sounded the same.

"Harry!"the voices called, making Harry smile and run from the kitchen and into the living room.

Fred and George were standing by the door to his potions lab, looking confused though they smiled brightly when Harry came towards them. Harry smiled and launched himself at the twins, causing them to fall back onto the floor while laughing.

"Fred! George!"Harry said, smiling as he hugged the red-headed twins tightly.

"Harry! Damn you look great!"Fred said, leering at Harry as Edward stepped into the living room.

"Yeah mate, you still sure you're still into vampires?"George asked, smirking lightly as Harry chuckled while Edward growled lightly.

"Yes I'm sure."Harry said, standing up and helping the twins to their feet.

Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, glaring lightly at the twins as they raised an eyebrow. The Cullens had met the twins only once and that was for a few minutes at most because it had been at their store. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes lightly as he tilted his head back and looked at Edward with fond eyes.

"Now, now. Calm down Edward, they're joking."Harry said, turning in the vampires arms and leaning up to kiss Edward on the cheek.

Edward nodded his head lightly as Harry slipped out of his arms and led Fred and George to their room, which used to be his old room. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that things would be interesting.

-------------------

Harry laughed as George told him about a prank that they had pulled on Ginny, shaking his head as Fred smirked but tried to look innocent. The Cullens were out hunting, having made sure that Harry promised not to go out as he had finally told them about his animagus form. Fred smiled as he stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, leading the raven haired male through the living room and down into his potions lab.

"Alright, what's going on?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow when George locked the door and turned to him.

"Well......we were wondering if you would like to help us prank the Cullens?"Fred started, smirking at his twin.

"Yeah, Rosalie is really starting to get on our nerves with all her constant pampering of herself taking up most of the time in the bathroom."George said, frowning lightly while Fred nodded his head.

"What pranks are you two thinking about?"Harry asked, his eyes glinting with a certain spark that made the twins smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as he picked up his violin, his eyes going to Fred and George as they silently casted spells over themselves so they wouldn't be seen or heard. Harry had gone through all of their things, telling them what they could and couldn't use as he didn't want to cause to much havoc. He knew that the Cullens knew how much of a prankster he was from his memories, but wondered just how much they remembered from when he showed them. Alice smiled and leaned into Jasper's side as Harry started to play, Edward joining his mate on the piano while the others smiled and listened to the duo. Both Harry and Edward had come to an agreement that it would be good if, at the end of every day after dinner, that they would play for the rest of the family. The others agreed, wanting to listen and watch them play. Esme smiled and sighed, her head falling onto Carlisle shoulder as he tugged her closer.

Harry smiled and opened one of his eyes, noticing that Fred and George were slowly coming down the stairs, their eyes watching Edward closely. He held in a chuckle, knowing exactly what the twins had done. He had told them that he didn't want them to prank Edward, but would prank the vampire himself. He also warned not to prank Carlisle and Esme too badly along with the others.

-Tomorrow is going to be very interesting-Harry thought, fighting back a smirk as Fred and George sat down.

-----------------------------------

Harry laughed as Fred and George ran around as large two tailed foxes, smiling as he was run over by them. Fred and George quickly turned back and grinned, looking at eachother before looking to Harry who froze at the looks in their eyes. His eyes widened when he felt two pairs of hands trailing down his body, before jerking and laughing as the twins started to tickle him.

"C-Come on guy! Hahahahahaha please!"Harry laughed, twisting his body on the grass in an attempted to get away from the evil hands.

Padfoot ran towards the group, barking and jumping happily as he tackled Fred and licked the red-heads face before chasing after George as the other man ran away. Harry panted as he sat up, smirking and shaking his head in amusement. Edward and Jasper smiled as they walked out of the house, watching as both Fred and George were being chased by the large dog.

"Interesting people Harry."Jasper said, smirking as Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, the twins are one of a kind."Harry said, smiling as Edward helped him to his feet.

Suddenly a scream from inside the house alerted them all, making everyone dash inside. Fred and George quickly glanced at their watches and started snickering as everyone looked around for what had happened and who had screamed. Then, something odd happened. Emmett came down the stairs, his eyes crinkled and his arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried his best not to laugh, Alice following behind him with a large smile on her face. The others looked at the pair like they had gone mad as Emmett and Alice fell to the ground laughing hard. Harry smirked as he looked at the twins, his eyes glimmering with mirth while Edward, Jasper and Esme looked to the stairs as Rosalie came down.

"Who did this?"Rosalie hissed, pointing a finger to what used to be blond hair.

Her hair was now flashing different colors and shades of any colors that could be thought of. Jasper instantly turned around in an attempt to hide his laughter, the feelings of mirth and also anger becoming too much for the blond vampire as he finally broke down laughing. Esme had a hand over her mouth as she looked at her daughter, her eyes sparkling as her shoulders shook. Edward snickered and looked at Harry who had tears of laughter coming from his eyes as he leaned against the vampire for support. What did everyone, save for Rosalie, in, was when Fred and George stepped up and bowed.

"Rosalie(snicker)you have(laugh)just been pranked(snort)by Fred and George Weasley!"Harry said, his eyes closing as he fell to the ground laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Rosalie's hair was turned to normal the next day, the whole family had nearly fallen into a lax state after no more pranks had been done by the twins. Harry smirked as he looked from Fred to George, shaking his head as he laid back in his bed.

"You two are evil. Esme is going to flip!"he said, tilting his head to the sides as Fred and George laid down beside him.

"That's the point! You told us how she loves a clean kitchen, so why not have it start with a simple spot that wont come off no matter who tries to clean it? Then the spot will disappear and then reappear some where else?"George asked, looking to his twin then Harry.

"I don't know....what else?"Fred asked, closing his eyes as he thought of something.

Harry sat up, smirking as he looked at the twins. Fred and George looked at eachother with matching grins, knowing that Harry had come up with something good. Harry pulled the twins over to him and whispered his plan, watching with a smug look as matching evil smirks appeared on their faces.

-------------------------

Harry, Fred, and George walked out of the house just as the others were getting home from another hunt. Harry smiled as he kissed Edwards cheek, telling the vampire that he was going to show the twins around town and have lunch. Rosalie scowled at the twins, still sour from having her hair change colors for the last few days, this morning having been where the spell finally wore off. Harry slid into the drivers seat of his mustang and smirked as he pulled away, wondering what Esme would say to the state of her kitchen. Esme shook her head as she and Carlisle walked into the kitchen, talking to the blond before looking around. She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw the state that her kitchen was in. Carlisle's eyes were wide as he looked to the ceiling and saw....waite? Were those foot prints? Edward peeked his head around the arch and blinked at the large mess.

The kitchen looked as if a tornado of food had passed through, along with the addition of magic. Foot prints were on the ceiling while different kinds of food were splattered on the ground, walls....everywhere! Rosalie walked over so that she was standing by Esme, a small smile on her face as Emmett stood in the arch way silently laughing. No one had thought that the twins would prank Esme, and now they were wondering who was going to be next. Carlisle gently rested a hand on Esme' shoulder as she shook her head, but was smiling softly.

"This is a shock. Harry knew that the kitchen was my room in the house so what did they do?"she asked, carefully stepping into what used to be a clean kitchen.

"This is getting interesting. Wonder who's next."Emmett said, eyeing Jasper, Alice, Edward and Carlisle.

"I imagine that it will be hard for them to prank Carlisle seeing as he is at work a lot."Alice said, leading the way into the living room while Carlisle and Rosalie helped Esme to start clean the mess up.

"But it would also be the perfect chance for them to prank him."Edward said, smirking lightly at the thought of someone pranking Carlisle.

They had tried many times to prank the doctor, but Carlisle always seemed to be one step ahead of them. All of them were wondering if this would finally be the time when Carlisle would be pranked. Jasper laughed as he heard Rosalie ask about the foot prints, shaking his head in wonder.

"They're one of a kind, I'll tell you that."Alice said, smiling as she relaxed into Jaspers arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was only slightly tense, the Cullens were waiting for someone else to be hit with a prank or something to happen. When the twins and Harry had gotten home yesterday, they helped Esme clean up and removed everything from the kitchen. She had scolded them, but it lost it's warning because of the smile that she had. Edward could tell that Harry was planning with the twins because his mate wouldn't let him into his old room where Fred and George were staying. Alice was trying to get a vision of the next prank, but couldn't which only made her wonder what they were planning. Jasper had taken to locking his room and keeping an eye on where everyone was during the day and night.

Two days after Esme was hit with her prank, a double was pulled. Edward woke up to Alice letting out a small scream from down the hall, while he heard Jasper fall to the ground in shock from the same room as Alice. He looked to the side of the bed where Harry normally slept and found his mate absent. Running down the hall and into Alice and Jasper's room, he promptly fell to the ground laughing his head off as the others came running. Alice's closet was bare with nothing but a horried lime green dress which had pink spots, her skin was a neon purple color while Jasper's clothes were missing from his side of the closet, leaving him with only what looked like a werewolf costume. His skin matched Alice's and his hair was a neon orange color. Emmett shook as he bent over, trying to keep from laughing but was unable to as he finally fell to the ground.

Edward turned around and looked out one of the hall windows, spotting Harry, Fred, and George running through the yard and into the forest. He chuckled and shook his head, turning back to look at Jasper and Alice with amusement.

-They are getting daring. Harry knew that Alice loved her clothes and that Jasper would react.-he thought, smirking as he left the hall and went downstairs.

--------------------------

Harry smirked as he fell onto the ground, laying sprawled out on the grass of one of the meadows that Edward had shown him. Fred and George were at another meadow not far, Harry didn't want them to know about the one that he was in. He sighed and smiled, closing his eyes as the sun warmed his skin. Harry was wondering if Alice and Jasper figured out how to take the charms off, or where they hid all of their clothes. He snickered and sat up, taking off his shirt and all the glamors before laying back down looked around as he ran through the forest, keeping himself open for any hint of Harry besides his mates scent which he was following. He paused slightly when he came to one of the smaller meadows, blinking in slight shock when he saw Fred and George cuddled together on the grass. He shook his head with a small smile before he headed off again, wondering where Harry was. Soon Edward came to the meadow where he had taken Harry a few weeks ago and smiled when he saw his mate laying in the grass.

-Found him.-he thought, walking over to Harry and gazing down at him fondly.

Edward had to admit, he loved it when Harry took off all the glamors and charms that hid the scars from sight. The scars proved to be another thing about Harry that seemed to fit. Edward couldn't see Harry without his scars back when he was first getting to know the teen, and now it seemed that Harry wouldn't be himself without them. Harry blinked and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Edward and reached up, grasping the vampires hand and pulling him down onto the grass beside him.

"You are a sneaky little human."Edward said fondly, smiling as he bent his head and captured Harrys mouth in a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, everyone in the house could tell that something was going to happen. Jasper and Alice were finally back to normal, after finally figuring out how to get their skin and hair back to normal and after finding their clothes in the hall closet. Everyone was awake mostly at the same time, and Harry noticed that Carlisle, Emmett and Edward seemed to be on edge since they were the only one's to not have been pranked yet.

-Oh, this will be interesting.-he thought, glancing at the twins as they walked along side him.

Edward sighed when it appeared that nothing was going to happen as he sat down at the table, smiling at Esme as she put a plate full of food in front of him. Emmett was saying something about watching a football game that he had recorded while Carlisle said that he was going to be in his study for awhile looking something up. Harry, he noticed, was talking with Jasper about different things while the twins were keeping Alice and Rosalie amused with one of their stories.

Soon, Emmett left the table and went into the living room, trying to find where he had placed the recorded game on the t.v. while Carlisle headed upstairs to his study. Edward kissed Harry on the cheek, telling him that he was going to go and work on the Volvo. Esme raised an eyebrow when Harry smirked and nodded to Fred and George, wondering what was going to happen. Rosalie walked out into the living room, blinking when Emmett found 'the game' that he recorded only to break down in giggles when the game proved to be a show about how to take care of a new dog.

"What!? Where's the game I recorded?"Emmett asked, flicking through recorded shows only to see that they were now shows about how to take care of different animals.

Harry smirked and looked upstairs, seeing as how the kitchen was directly below Carlisle' study. Fred silently counted down from ten, smirking as there was a loud bang from upstairs along with Carlisle' yell of shock. Esme blinked and looked worried as she looked at the twins.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything that we can't undo."George said, smirking when Edward suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen looking shocked and slightly angered.

"Harry James Potter, what did you do to my car?"Edward asked, his eyes narrowing when Harry looked innocent.

"What do you mean Edward?"Harry asked, looking behind the vampire and laughing when he saw a very female Carlisle Cullen appear at the bottom of the stairs.

Carlisle glared at Alice, Jasper and Rosalie as he...well she currently, walked over to Harry, Fred and George, causing Esme to hide her smile behind her hand. Harry smirked as he looked Carlisle over, a glint of pride in his eyes for having gotten the powder correct. Carlisle now had long, waist length blond hair, fair skin, the curves that only models had(meaning his/her figure was that of Rosalie) and was wearing a black skirt, light blue shirt and matching heels.

"Harry, Fred, George! Get me back to normal."Carlisle said, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the three men.

"Where is my car?"Edward asked, trying not to laugh at his fathers ailment.

"And what happened to the shows...hell what happened to the t.v.?"Emmett asked, blinking when he saw that on every channel was pet and shopping shows.

"Awe don't worry about it. Edward, you would have noticed that your car is still there, only you can't see it. Carlisle you will return to being a man tomorrow morning after 9 o'clock, and all the shows will come back tomorrow. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow."Fred said, smirking as he high-fived his brother and Harry.

-------------------------------

Harry smiled as he crouched down in front of Nathan's grave, already telling about all the pranks and jokes that happened over the last few days. The Cullens had struck back, somehow managing to seal off his potions lab and also dye his clothing pink and bright yellow. Fred had woken up with all his hair shaved off, and George woke up with all women clothing to wear. Harry smiled as he sat down on the grass, lightly running his hand over the smooth stone of the grave marker. A shadow fell over him, causing him to start.

"I was wondering where you kept disappearing to."Edward said, smiling softly as he sat down behind Harry and pulled the young man onto his lap.

"Yeah, I'm happy you know. That everything happened, or else I would have never met any of you guys."Harry said, relaxing against the cold solid chest behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice smiled as she sat down on the edge of her bed, her eyes gazed as she saw another vision. She smiled brighter and nodded her head, picking up her drawing pad and sketching a drawing of Harry and Bella both getting surprise visits from people that were close to them. Suddenly she froze, her eyes widening in shock and slight fright as three figures came to her mind. The sketch book and pencil clattered to the floor as she ran out of her room to find the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehehehehe, now don't you wonder what's going to happen next? Alright, I am so sorry that this took so long to get up and post but I've been busy and very lazy lately. Now that school is slowly coming to an end I will hopefully be getting the chapters out quicker then I did with this one. Note: Harry will be turned in one of the later chapters! I don't know when, but I do know how. Also I have a question for you all: should there be mpreg? Let me know what you all think and please review!

Chapter 9.

Harry screamed as pain laced through his side, pulling back as he fumbled for any spell but found that somehow he couldn't call on his magic.

"Did you really think that I didn't know what you are?"

Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Until next time.

-Fin-


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! I'm back and with the 9th chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and also your opinions on if I should have mpreg or not. You will all hate me at the end of this chapter because of the cliffy that I plan on leaving it off with.(Smirks) Once more I have been running the chapters through a spell checker online but it still doesn't catch grammer mistakes. Please no flames! I hate them and it is useless to flame a story unless it has a valid point. I love to know what you all think and thank you all if you correct something that I had wrong! Please read and review! Also about Harrys classes for his Senior year, many of them are only one semester classes which is why there are more on there. I am using many of the choices from my own school so sorry if there is any confusion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. and I also do not own any of the Twilight characters.

Warnings: Violence, swearing, malexmale relationships, future mpreg.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Jacob/Bella, Fred/George

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harrys future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the sheilds Harry put around his mind.

Results of the vote for mpreg:  
Yes: 9 No: 2

Sorry to those who voted for no mpreg but there will be in the fic. However it will be in future chapters as I also think that Harry is too young right now and that it is too soon for him to get preggers. Don't worry to those who voted yes, I wont have a speedie pregnency like the one that was in Breaking Dawn. Thank you to those who voted!

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}  
""Talking through minds""

Chapter. 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward smiled as Harry slept, slipping from the bed and walking out into the hallway. Fred and George had left earlier that morning, so the day had been spent relaxing from all the chaos that had gone on during the last few days. Edward noted that the house seemed more quiet now that the twins were gone, and knew that Esme and the others would miss the two trouble makers. He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen when Alice came running down.

"What is it Alice?"Jasper asked, isntantly at her side as he looked over his mate.

"I saw three others."Alice said, looking to Carlisle who looked serious.

"What did you see exactly?"he asked, frowning lightly at the worried look in his daughters eyes.

"They aren't like us, they feed on humans. Also they know something but I'm not sure what they know."Alice said, leaning against Jasper as Edward and the others looked at eachother.

"Two males and one female, they're going to be here by morning. I have a feeling something will happen with Harry."she said, suddenly looking more worried.

Carlisle stood and paced, thinking as the others watched him closely. They had their own ideas yes, but knew that there was always more choices. Carlisle looked at his family and sighed, closing his eyes and lightly running a hand through his hair, suddenly looking tired.

"We will keep a close watch on them. We will also need to watch over Harry and Bella. If Edward reacted strongly to Bella's scent, think of how they might react. Also if they found out what Harry is, they will try to attack him out of fear."he said, looking at the others as they nodded.

---------------------------

"Waite, so Alice saw three other vampires coming here to Forks."Harry said, blinking as Edward nodded and paced.

"She said that we have to keep an eye on you and Bella. Alice and Jasper went to warn her and Jacob."Edward said, walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down next to Harry.

Harry smiled softly and climbed onto Edwards lap, wrapping his arms around the vampires waist and nuzzling Edwards chest. Edward smiled lightly and wound his arms around Harrys waist, holding his mate close. While yes he was worried, he knew that Harry wouldn't blindly go into something without being ready for something unexpected. Edward knew that Harry would remain on guard, at least while the other vampires were in the town or forest. Someone from their family would always be with him now, Alice had suggested it seeing as how she was worried for the young mans safety.

-Everything will be alright, I'll make sure.-Edward thought, resting his head atop of Harrys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella smiled as she walked down the shore of the beach with Harry. They were spending their last month hanging out together, and had decided to go to the beach. Jacob was hanging out with a few of his friends in the water, and Harry knew that they were watching over him and Bella because of what Jasper had told them.

"It's interesting, you as a wizard are dating a vampire."Bella said, giggling as Harry playfully punched her arm.

"Yes and it's so normal for a muggle like yourself to be dating a shapshifter werewolf."he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Harry smirked as they walked near the cool water, wondering if he should just toss Bella into it. They had been planning to go to the beach for awhile and at first both the Cullens and the Blacks were uneasy with letting them go, but after much begging and threatening, they got them to let them to go to the beach. Bella raised an eyebrow as she looked at Harry wondering why the young man had suddenly become quiet. She gasped in shock as Harry suddenly lifted her over her shoulder and trotted towards the cool water.

"Harry! Harry James Potter Black you put me down this instant!"Bella squealed, beating her fist against Harrys back as he laughed.

Harry smirked as he walked into the chilled water, easily throwing Bella down into the clear waters. She sputtered as she landed, standing up soak wet and glaring at Harry who was laughing. Harry smirked and stuck his tongue out at his friend, blinking and yelping as Bella dove towards him and knocked him into the water. They landed in a heap of wet tangled limbs, laughing and trying to flip eachother over so that they were on top.

Jacob chuckled as he watched Bella and Harry mess around, shaking his head with amusement. He was glad that they had been allowed to get away from the house and constant watching. Jacob shook his head as he headed towards shore, wondering when Harry woud be picked up since Edward had said that someone would be here after four thirty. He blinked when he heard his cell go off from his pile of things, hurrying over and seeing that it was a call from the Cullens.

"Yeah?"

"Send him over, me and Carlisle are here."Esmes voice floated through the phone.

"Alright."

Jacob turned and looked over at Harry and Bella, waving his hand in the air and getting their attention. Harry sighed and looked at Bella, hugging her tightly before he ran out of the water and picked up his towel and clothes. He smiled and waved at Jacob as he sprinted away from the beach and headed towards the road. Carlisle was waiting, standing against the side of the car with a smile as Esme was in the passenger side of the car.

"How was the beach?"Carlisle asked, taking Harrys beach things and putting them in the trunk.

"Good, the water was still cold though. I had to throw Bella into the water."Harry said, chuckling as he slid into the back of the car.

"Sounds like you had a fun time Harry. Dinner is waiting at home along with Edward, he was nervous having you away from the house and somewhere that he couldn't go."Esme said, watching as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I love him but sometimes he needs to figure out that I can also take care of myself."Harry said, leaning back against the seat.

--------------------------------------------

Harry smiled brightly as he took out the package from the transport box, glad that his things had finally come in. He unwrapped the small package which proved to be two thin boxes that each held a necklace. Both were white gold and had a stone that was a mixture of emerald and topaz, runes were etched into the stone. Harry smiled and set the boxes down on one of his lab tables, snagging a potion that was light blue in color.

"Now, hopefully this will ease Edwards worry."Harry said, pouring a drop of the potion over the two stones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sighed as he traced a finger over the necklace that hung around his neck, smiling as he did so. He had been surprised when Harry told him that the necklace could take either of them to where ever the other was. Also it would heat up and flash if one was in danger. There were some protection spells in the gem, and Harry had added more using the potions and spells of his own. Rosalie glanced back at Edward and raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. The family was out hunting, seeing as Alice had told them that Harry would be safe.

"Come on Edward, let's go. You've been standing there for a few minutes."Rosalie hissed, moving away from her brother with a shake of her head.

Back at the house Harry was playing happily with Padfoot in the livingroom. Esme had bought many new toys for Padfoot so he wouldn't get bored at the house when they were away. Padfoot barked happily and tackled Harry to the ground, laying on the young man as Harry struggled to get up.

"Come on Paddy!"Harry laughed, pushing at the large dog only to have his face licked.

Harry laughed and shook his head, though his laugh turned to a gasp of pain when Padfoot bit his upper left arm. Padfoot stood and moved off of Harry as the young man clutched his arm as warmth spread through him, causing him to close his eyes as a brief pain laced through his body.

""Are you alright? God I'm so sorry! I didn't think that it would hurt that badly.""a voice said, causing Harry to sit up and look around wildly.

"Who said that?"he asked, his hand inching up towards his necklace even though Edward had warned him not to use it when he was hunting.

"I did, it's me! Padfoot."the voice said, causing Harry to jerk his head to the side so he could look at the dog.

Padfoot barked and nodded his head, his tail wagging and thumping against the wood floor. Harry had only heard rumors of owners bonding with their animals. Hermione had told him that the connection between animal and human had to be strong and when they were bonded together, the animal could see through the humans eyes and vice versa.

"So you chose me?"Harry asked, moving so that he was sitting in front of Padfoot.

""Yes I did Harry, after all, I remember you from when I was a human.""Padfoot said, walking over to Harry and resting his head on the mans knee.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked, wondering if Padfoot ment what he was thinking.

""I'm really Sirius. When I went though the vail in the Ministry I came back as a dog. I was caught and in that cage for years but I wouldn't let myself be sold."Padfoot said, his tail wagging as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh Sirius! It's good to have you back. I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to die."Harry said, hiding his face in Sirius' soft fur.

""I know Harry, I never left you. Everythings alright now.""Sirius said, licking Harry's cheek.

------------------------------------

Edward blinked when he entered the house, instantly picking up on where Harry was and the fact that his mate was talking to someone. He frowned lightly and made his way upstairs to their room, wondering if Harry had someone over and if so, who was it? Edward pushed open the door to their room and blinked when he saw Harry in deep conversation with Padfoot, who was sitting in front of the man and watching him.

"Harry? Whats going on?"Edward asked, walking over and sitting behind his mate.

Harry smiled as he leaned back against Edward, chuckling when Sirius rolled his eyes but wasn't able to fight back what looked like a smile. He turned his head and smiled to Edward before looking back at Sirius.

"When you all were gone I was playing with Padfoot and he bit my arm. Now before you say anything let me continue."Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Edward had opened his mouth to retort.

"An animal can bond with a human or wizard and they share a connection. Padfoot bit me so now we are bonded together and he can talk to me through his mind. But what I found out is that Padfoot is really Sirius. He came back as a dog in hopes of finding me again."Harry said, closing his eyes as he rested back against Edward.

Edward looked at the large dog in front of him, tilting his head to the side as if he was questioning the animal on the truth of Harrys words. Padfoot or should one say Sirius, nodded his head and laid down at their feet, his tail wagging slowly.

"Oh Harry."Edward whispered, pulling his mate into his arms and holding Harry close to his chest.

He was glad that Harry was reunited with his dad, as he had seen how sad Harry was whenever he looked at a picture of the black haired man. He smiled and kissed Harrys neck lightly, holding his mate tighter as Harry wound his arms around his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

(Sirius will be referred to Harrys father and godfather from now on, since he is kind of both)

It took awhile, but finally by the time summer only had a week left, everyone had gotten used to the idea of Padfoot really being Sirius. His name had been changed back to Sirius and Harry had contacted Albus, Remus and the others. Everyone had sent letters or fire called expressing their joy of having Sirius back even if he was a little furry. Harry had hoped that Bella would have been able to hang out one last time, but had found out that her mother had come to visit. He had been dragged to stores by Alice, Rosalie and Esme for school shopping while Edward and the others laughed and stayed at home.

"Harry stop moving so much! We need to get you some new things."Rosalie said, glaring playfully at the young man.

"I have enough clothes and things already! Edward and Jasper had taken me shopping yesterday."Harry said, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Yes but their sense of style is much more different then ours."Esme said, smiling at Harry when the young man rolled his eyes.

""Having fun shopping Harry?""Sirius asked, his voice laced with glee as he stood tethered to the front of the store.

""Oh shut it Siri, you never had to go through this.""Harry answered, blinking when he was allowed to move again.

""Lily and Alice had taken me shopping before. I know what you're going through.""Sirius answered, peering in at his godson through the store window.

----------------------------------

"So what are you taking this year Harry?"Rosalie asked, smiling as she looped her arm with Harrys left, seeing as how Alice was hanging on his right.

"Year book(semester), Chemistry(year), 20th Century Perspective English(year), Sculpting(semester), Advanced Latin(year), Health(semester), Black and White Photography(semester), and finally Government and Eonconmy(both semester)."Harry said, watching as Sirius barked happily.

"Wow, you're taking a lot Harry. I'm sure you'll have your hands full."Esme said, giggling as Sirius danced around them.

"Yeah, Bella and me are hoping to get a few classes together. I'm just happy that Edward is finally getting along with her and Jacob."Harry said, glancing at Rosalie who sighed.

Rosaile was still unsure about being friends with Jacob, even though the man had shown that he was loyal on many accounts during the summer, one of which was finding Harry when the young man had run off.

--------Flash Back------------

"Where is he?"Edward asked, pacing the kitchen as his family watched with worry.

"We don't know Edward. We're doing the best we can, all we can do is waite."Alice said, frowning when Edward ran a hand through his hair.

Harry had gone missing just after breakfast and as it was now nearing dinner, everyone was worried. They had tried calling Bella but she didn't know where Harry could have gone. She offered to help look for her friend and promised to let them know as soon as she found something. That was over an hour ago. Carlisle sighed and moved to one of the windows, watching as the rain beat against the glass. It wasn't unike Harry to disappear for a few hours, but he normally called or said something if his plans changed. He knew how worried they were now because of Alice's vision of the three others.

They all turned their heads as Emmett and Jasper came into the house, shaking their heads of rain. Edward blinked but bowed his head when Jasper shook his head, meaning that they hadn't been able to find him in the forest. The sound of someone knocking on the front door alerted them all, Esme hurrying towards the door.

"I think he's yours."Jacob said, smiling as he held a tired and sleeping Harry in his arms.

"Harry! Everyone, he's back!"Esme called, smiling as she let Jacob into the house.

They all rushed out of the kitchen, Edward scooping Harry into his arms and cradling his mate to his chest as Alice smiled brightly and thanked Jacob. Rosalie asked what was on all of their minds, where had he been found?

"I found him in a forest just off of the preserve. I think he had been chased by some of the drunks from a near by bar and ran. He was shaking when I found him, nearly tackled me to the ground when he saw who I was."Jacob said, brushing a lock of hair away from his face.

"Thank you Jacob. If you hadn't found him then we don't know what we would have done. He hadn't been wearing his necklace so we couldn't trace him."Esme said, smiling as she walked into the kitchen to get something for the man.

"You can stay for something to eat if you would like."Carlisle offered, chuckling when Jacob smiled brightly and nodded his head.

--------End Flash Back---------------------

Harry smiled as he led the group towards a new book store that had just moved in, thinking about getting a few new books that might help him figure a few things out. He wanted a book on rune's and knew that muggles tended to have them more then wizards. They all split up inside the store, Alice heading off towards the children stories, Emse to the romance with Rosalie following and then Harry to a more darkened corner of the store. He smiled when he found three books that would be helpful and also spotted the Grimm Fairy Tales, which he had found an interest in thanks to Hermione.

"What did you find Harry?"Alice asked, walking over to the young man holding a few books herself.

"Just a few things that will come in handy, along with something Hermione told me about."Harry said, smiling as he showed Alice the books.

They met up with the others at the counter to buy their things, and left, wondering if they should stop for lunch or if they should go home and eat. Sirius yawned and blinked, cocking his head to the side almost eagerly. Harry frowned and bent down beside his father, placing a hand on Sirius' back.

""What is it?""he asked, looking around as people walked by them.

""I smell something."Sirius said, sniffing the air and sighing.

"What do you smell?"Harry asked, standing up as Sirius started down the walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie sighed as her, Esme and Alice followed Harry who was currently being pulled towards the edge of a forest by Sirius. Harry had told them that Sirius had smelled something but what that something was he hadn't been told yet. Alice was wondering if it was something to do with Sirius' past life as a man while Esme was wondering if it had something to do with Harry. Sirius stopped once they were outside a forest, sniffing the air like made while his tail wagged.

""Yes! Now I remember!""Sirius said, pulling Harry into the forest while the others looked on confused.

Alice slipped through the trees after Harry followed by Esme, Rosalie deciding to stay behind and look after their bags and also to keep a look out. Harry huffed as Sirius pulled him deeper into the forest, wondering what the hell his father was getting at by literately pulling him through trees.

""Where are you taking me?""he asked, looking at Sirius as the dog stopped and sniffed the air only to continue on.

""You'll see Harry. I think you'll be surprised.""Sirius answered, weaving through the trees as if he was born to do so.

Harry sighed and allowed Sirius to pull him deeper into the forest, looking around with wonder as everything started to change. The aura of the forest was slowly changing as well, the air crackling with magic which made him stare in wonder. Esme and Alice watched as Harry reached out with his hand and a pale blue light surrounded his fingers. Alice looked to Esme, looking at her mother with wonder before looking to Harry and Sirius.

She saw that there was a clearing not that far ahead, but what made her stop in shock was the single man in the clearing...well if you call him a man. Harry suddenly cry of joy startled her and she watched as Harry broke out into a run, smiling brightly as he ran towards the clearing.

"Angelo! My god it's been ages!"Harry cried, smiling as the centaur turned to look at him with a fond smile.

"Harry, it has been a long time."he said, his white hair gleaming in the dim sunlightly as his tail flicked to the side.

Angelo's hide was a dusty grey color with black mixed in while his skin was a deep tan. His eyes were bright green, shinning brightly as he looked at Harry with kindness and love. Alice and Esme stopped in wonder of the creature that they had only seen in Harrys memories. Harry smiled as he hugged Angelo tightly, Sirius barking and jumping around like mad.

"Why are you here Angelo? You're so far away from your people."Harry said, frowning as he started looking over the centaur to see if he was hurt.

"I needed to see you."Angelo said, laying down on his legs so that Harry could climb onto his back.

"Harry?"Alice asked, stepping into the clearing with uncertain eyes.

"Do not worry, I will bring him to the forest edge when we are done. There is nothing to fear."Angelo said, smiling as Harry slid onto his back.

Alice and Esme nodded and watched as Angelo stood and took off through the trees on the opposite side of the clearing in a trot. Esme smiled as she placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, leading her daughter and Sirius back out of the forest to where Rosalie was waiting for them.

----------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he held onto Angelo's shoulders, closing his eyes as he was brought back to when he was younger. 5th year was when he had ridden with Angelo before, the centaur had helped him to understand that there was no dark and light magic, but only shades of grey. Angelo smiled as he steadly went faster, closing his eyes as he dove between trees, destination in mind. Harry blinked and opened his eyes, clinging on tighter as he saw that they were headed for a large wall of rocks.

"Angelo!"he called, his eyes wide with fear and worry.

"Do not worry Harry."Angelo said, jumping straight towards the rocks.

Harry closed his eyes, ready to feel pain and agony but instead felt as if he dove through water. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw stars swirling around them. Angelo smiled as he walked calmly through the black of the sky, stars swirling around them and forming images, images that Harry would rather forget.

"Why are you showing me this?"Harry said, looking sadly as he watched the stars form and move showing him, Ron and Hermione descending the stairs at Hogwarts.

"Because you need to see in order to understand Harry. Everything that you ever did had one witness, the heavens. The stars hold all secrets, they will only tell to those that they deem worthy. I was told to bring you here by the stars. They want to show you something."Angelo said, bending his knees and allowing Harry to slip from his back.

Harry looked up as the stars continued to take different shapes and played his past. He watched as he saw Ron fall, wincing as Ron smiled and died. Angelo turned his back and bowed his head, giving Harry privacy as the stars told of when Harry met Edward. Harry smiled softly as he saw Remus and Severus talking to Carlisle, chuckling as Jasper ran into the room chased by Alice.

"I've seen all of these."he said, his eyes following the stars closely.

"They must show you what has already passed in order to show you what is to come."Angelo said, lightly shifting.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but gasped in horror as he saw Bella get taken by two vampires, his eyes widening as she was killed. The image of a broken Jacob formed in the stars, the man going into a frenzy and killing the Cullens with the help of his pack.

"No! They had nothing to do what that!"Harry said tears falling from his eyes.

A different image showed its self, showing Harry in a large dance studio alone. He knew that the area was where Bella had been killed, but in the new image he didn't see her. Star Harry looked around, not noticing the eyes that followed him from the shadows until he was thrown to the ground by a woman. Harry blinked and strained as the stars started to fade, Angelo walking back over to him.

"The stars want you to find out what happens yourself. It is time to go."he said, helping Harry onto his back as the area around them faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward watched with worried eyes as Harry paced in front of the bed, wondering what was going on through his mates head. Harry had been mostly silent since he came back from the trip, telling the others that Angelo had showed him something. No matter how much anyone tried to get a clearer answer, Harry wounldn't tell them. Edward sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling his mate onto his lap.

"Harry what's wrong?"he asked, nuzzling Harrys neck as the young man relaxed in his arms.

"Just thinking....Edward would you ever turn me?"Harry asked, wincing as the vampire stiffened and set him on his feet.

Edward looked with shocked and angered eyes as he gazed at Harry. Harry looked down to the floor, hating that he had to ask such a question but he wanted to know.

"No! I would never turn you. I will never make you go through that."Edward said, his voice harsh as Harry winced.

Edward blinked and sighed, sitting back down and pulling Harry to him again. He wondered why Harry had asked him that, but he knew that it had to have been for a good reason. Harry sighed as he tucked his face into Edwards neck, breathing in the vampires scent and calming down. The sound of a door opening from downstairs alerted the couple to Carlisle's appearance.

-Edward, bring Harry downstairs. I have something to tell the family.-came Carlisle's thought, causing Edward to pick Harry up much to the young mans dismay.

-----------------------

Harry looked on in shock as Carlisle told them that a few people in town had been attacked by another vampire, three if he was correct. He noticed that Jasper, Emmett and Edward had slowly gotten closer to him as if to protect him from the vampires. Alice looked at Harry with thoughtful eyes, while Esme looked worried and Rosalie was snarling.

"So we keep him in our sights. Simple as that."she said, folding her arms across her chest as she moved to sit down in front of Harry.

"Not so simple. Remember how Edward reacted to Bella's scent? If the others find her scent just as strong then they will go after her and if that happens we will have Jacobs pack on us because we are the only vampires in the area."Carlisle said, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I can cast a scent dampening charm over myself and Bella. That way they won't find Bella as appealing and they won't be able to tell that I'm any different then other humans."Harry said, smiling as the others looked at him with slight wonder.

Edward smiled and pulled Harry onto his lap, winding his arms around his mates waist. Carlisle smiled and looked to Esme who leaned into his side. He knew that Harry was a part of their family and from the small hints that Alice was giving, would be a permanent part of the family someday.

"We'll just have to work on keeping both of them out of trouble. Jacob knows what's going on and I think he will be agreed for the scent dampening charms."Esme said, smiling as the others nodded.

"I'll call Bella and get her over here so that we can tell her what we're going to do."Harry offered, getting up from Edwards lap and walking into the kitchen.

"I'll switch into his classes in order to watch over him during school."Edward said, already thinking about which classes he did have with his mate and the one's he didn't/

"We can get into Bella's."Emmett said, smiling as Alice and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry turned a few minutes later and told them that Bella was coming over to hear what was going to be done. He was glad that she agreed to what he had told her already and that she understood why the Cullen's wanted to keep her safe from harm.

Half an hour later, Jasper looked up from the wizard chess set when he heard the sounds of Bella's truck coming along the drive. The others were also looking towards the door before Harrys cry of happiness brought them back to the chess game that they had been watching with amusement. Jasper blinked as his and Harry's queens fought to the death, Harry's coming out the victor just as the door was opened and Bella walked in.

"What did I miss?"she asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw the whole family gathered around the chess set.

"Only Harry kicking Jaspers ass in chess."Emmett said, laughing when Jasper whacked him over the head.

"I thought that was impossible."Bella said, sitting down on the floor beside Harry.

"At normal chess it is, but at wizards chess I can kick anyone's arse."Harry said, smirking as Jasper scanned the board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked excitedly out the window of Emmett's large red Jeep, not minding the bumps and constantly jostling seeing as they were driving off road. Edward had promised that he would take Harry into the forest in order to see how his family played baseball, and only now had the chance seeing as how a storm was to hit. Bella had come along since she didn't want to be home alone as Charlie was at work and Jacob was busy at home. She winced as they went along another bump, much to the amusement of Jasper and Edward, Jasper sitting in the back beside her and Edward doing the driving.

They soon came to a stop at a line of trees and Harry smiled as Edward appeared at his door and helped him down onto the ground. Bella soon joined him by his side and looked around in confusion. Jasper looked at Edward and smirked, picking Bella up and quickly pulling so that the young woman was on his back as Edward did the same with Harry.

"What's going on?"Bella asked, tightening her arms around Jasper's neck.

"We have to run from here. It will only take a few minutes this way."Edward said, smirking when he felt Harry's magic thrum through the air at the idea of getting to run.

Harry blinked when he saw Bella pale and smiled lightly, telling her that it would be quicker and that she should hide her face against Jasper's back if she didn't like speed. Edward smirked as he suddenly shot off through the trees, laughing when Harry whooped loudly in joy. Harry glanced behind them and saw a blond blur which was Jasper trailing behind them. Edward easily cleared a creek and dodged the many trees until the light of a clearing could be seen coming up ahead. Harry blinked as Edward came to a halt at the edges of a large clearing, sliding down from Edwards back and watching as Carlisle marked the bases.

"Remind me to never do that again."Bella muttered, falling to the ground once she slid off of Jasper's back.

"You ready to watch us play Harry?"Emmett asked, running up to his brothers with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you guys know that I still want to play."Harry said, smirking as Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked worried.

Edward blinked as Carlisle told him to let Harry play after a few games and nodded at his mate, laughing when Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry and Bella moved to sit down on a log, watching as Edward, Carlisle and Emmett shook hands with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Esme was a few feet behind home base, catching for them and also in order to keep them in line. Harry smiled as he watched the game unfold.

-------------------------------

"Well, we now know why they need it to storm."Bella muttered, her eyes wide as Jasper and Carlisle got up and Esme declared Jasper to be out.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, smirking lightly as he watched Edward race into the forest after another ball, loving to have the chance to watch his family and mate in a more natural setting. They had both watched as Carlisle raced after Jasper after the blond had hit the ball straight into the forest, Edward racing after. Carlisle had slammed into Jasper after Edward had come back and thrown the ball to his Sire, the resulting collision sounded like two boulders smashing together.

Harry smiled as the game ended, Edward walking over and looking slightly uncertain about letting him play. Harry chuckled and leaned up, kissing Edward on the cheek as he let the vampire feel the magic that surrounded him.

"My magic has enhanced my speed and strength. I'm like a human but with vampire traits."he said, laughing when Edward rolled his eyes and led him to the field.

Bella watched with amazement as Harry twirled the bat easily, wincing when Jasper threw the ball and Harry hit it, the result was a loud crack that sounded light thunder. Alice raced off into the forest after the ball as Harry raced around the bases, heading towards Esme while Rosalie shadowed him closely. The ball hurtled from the forest towards Esme, but Harry collided with the motherly vampire in a skid, the crash sounding like it did when Jasper and Carlisle had collided. The dust settled and revealed Harry with his leg on the base as Esme laid half ontop of him with shock on her face.

"Safe."she called, smiling as Harry stood up and brushed himself off like nothing had happened.

Harry played for a few more games before joining Bella to watch, panting and flushed with happiness and glee. Bella teased him relentlessly about him turning into a jock to which he replied that if he was a jock then she was an annoying prep who loved to gossip about everything and anything. A few hours passed before Edward and the others stiffened in alert and looked towards the edge of the forest. Harry tilted his head to the side and looked to where the others were, stiffening when he saw three figures come out of the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was beside Harry in a flash, curling an arm around the young man as Rosalie, Alice and Esme hurried over to Bella and surrounded the two of them. Bella grabbed onto Harry's tightly, closing her eyes as she felt Harrys magic wash over her, knowing that he was getting rid of their scent. The figures proved to be two men and a woman, all of them with deathly pale skin and bright burgundy eyes which made her and Harry both shudder in fear. The woman had startling hair, while her and her companions wore simple clothes that one would see on backpackers, though they were more worn than most. The man in the front had dark black hair and olive skin, and the other man had fair light brown hair and looked more plane then the others.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett met them half way across the field as Edward tightened his hold on Harrys waist to the point of where it was starting to hurt slightly. Esme lightly ran her fingers through Bella's hair, trying to calm her down as Alice did the same with Harry.

"Take off your glamor's, they might pick up the scent of your magic."Edward hissed, his voice so low that Harry had to strain to hear what the vampire was saying.

Harry removed his glamor's as he heard the names of the new vampires. Laurent, James and Victoria, they made Harry weary as he was sure that he had heard of them before. He looked to the side as James looked over at them, shivering as he felt the vampires eyes looking him up and down before moving away. He heard Carlisle introduce them, feeling Bella start when Carlisle added her in their family. Harry sighed as they were told that him, Bella, Jasper and Edward were planning on heading back, watching as the blond vampire walked calmly towards them. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice parted and walked towards Carlisle, their eyes widening when a strong gust of wind came through the field and brushed Harrys hair away from his neck.

James and Victoria crouched down and snarled when they saw the scar on Harrys shoulder, the tip of said scar peeking out from the young mans shirt. Emmett and the others raced over to Harry, Bella, Jasper and Edward, all crouching down and snarling back while Laurent looked on in shock.

"You! You killed Constantine! I would know his marks anywhere."James hissed, his eyes livid as Harry shrank back behind Edward.

Laurent looked at Harry then to James, seeming unable to make up his mind about what to do and who he should side with. Edward scooped Harry into his arms and raced through the forest, feeling Harry ball his hands into his shirt and burry his face against his neck. He glanced behind him and saw Alice carrying Bella, veering off to the right and in the direction that would take her to Bella's home. Edward growled softly as he headed back to the house, determined to make sure that Harry would be alright.

-------------------------------------

A week passed with no sign of James and Victoria after that day. Laurence had come with Carlisle and told everyone everything he knew about James. Alice had been silent as the others knew that James had been her tracker once and would most likely go for her again if he couldn't get Harry. School had started and Edward was indeed in all of Harry's classes while Emmett and Alice made sure to be in at least some of Bella's in order to make sure she was safe. Severus had stopped by in order to check on Harry as the young man was having a hard time falling asleep, thus giving Harry the orders to take a sleeping potion every few nights.

It was Sunday that Harry knew something was going to happen. He sighed as he watched the others prepare for a hunting trip, smiling lightly as Edward walked over and scooped him into his arms. Harry nuzzled Edward neck and hummed lightly as the vampire held him close.

"I can stay here if you want."Edward muttered, lighting rubbing Harrys back.

"No, you need to hunt. I won't keep you from hunting and risk you getting in trouble because of blood lust."Harry said, kissing Edward gently as he was set down.

Upon the orders not to leave the house and to keep his senses open, Harry was left alone. Edward had promised to hurry back, but it didn't ease the tension in Harrys muscles. He sat down on the couch and pulled his drawing pad towards him, flipping to a page that showed a half done drawing. He smiled and picked up a pencil, continuing with the drawing.

Little over an hour later, Harry felt himself falling asleep. He growled lightly at himself and pried his eyes open, only to let out a startled gasped as he saw Victoria in front of him. Harry yelped and cried out as a hand slammed over his mouth, the nimble fingers forcing his mouth open as Victoria smirked and spread her fingers. Darkness claimed Harrys mind as he felt something poured over him and in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry groaned painfully as he blinked his eyes open, noticing that he was on the floor. He slowly raised his head and shuddered as light poured through the window of a dance studio, one that Alice had taken him to in order to check something out. He raised a hand and blinked, spotting white and dark blue powder on his skin. Harry looked over his clothes and shuddered when he saw the powder was all over him, knowing what it was but wondering if they had gotten it into his system, if not then he was fine.

"Good morning Harry James Potter."James said, smirking as he walked into the main room followed by Victoria who was smirking.

"What do you want?"Harry hissed, shuffling away from the vampires.

"Revenge of course! Constantine was a part of my coven before he left for England. Now I have his killer before me."James said, laughing as if it was the simplest thing in the world to figure out.

Victoria watched with livid eyes as James walked over to Harry quickly and picked the wizard up, throwing him against a wall before running towards the fallen young man and kicking him in the side. Harry screamed as pain laced through his side, pulling back as he fumbled for any spell but found that somehow he couldn't call on his magic.

"Did you really think that I didn't know what you are?"James asked, lifting Harrys chin to look at him.

"Get away from me!"Harry hissed, fear flooding his system.

"Thanks to the powder that Victoria found, you won't be able to cast any spells for three days. That includes blocking your body from healing it's self."James said, chuckling as Victoria giggled.

Harry whimpered as Victoria walked over to him and knelt down, caressing his arm almost lovingly. James smirked and his eyes glowed as Victoria lifted Harrys arm and opened her mouth. Harrys scream rang through the room as he was bitten, his eyes closing as he tried to jerk away.

-Edward!-he screamed, his mouth open in another scream as Victoria clamped down harder with her hand, breaking his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Now am I evil or what? I hope you all liked this chapter as it took a bit for me to get out. Yes I thought that I would add in the baseball scean from the book but change it a bit to make it more interesting. Now I want to ask you all a question, which of the Cullen's should turn Harry? Please tell me as I want to know! It can be any of the Cullen's but the reason as to how Harry is turned will be revealed in the next chapter. Until next time lovies!

Chapter 10.

"What Edward? A little pissed off because of what I did?"

"You will die because of that!"

(Giggles and waves)


	10. Chapter 10

Hehehehehe! I'm back my lovely readers! Thank you all for the reviews that I had gotten for chapter nine! I have decided on many things with this fic. Now don't any of you worry as there will be mpreg soon, I don't like to rush into things even more so with this fanfic since it is one of the better one's that I have written and it's my first crossover. Once more I am putting the chapter's through a online spell checker which doesn't all ways catch my mistakes and doesn't deal with grammer so I'm trying my best. Please! No flames but I will kindly take to those who have sugestions on how I can better this! Once more please read and review! I love knowing what you all think. As for the questions as to who will turn Harry, no it's not Victoria!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned anything that deals with Harry Potter and co. or Twilight and co.

Warnings: Violence, swearing, malexmale relationships.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie.

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harrys future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the sheilds Harry put around his mind.

-Thoughts-  
"Normal speech"  
[Latin]  
{Alice's visions}  
""Talking through minds""

Chapter 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Last time)

Harry whimpered as Victoria walked over to him and knelt down, caressing his arm almost lovingly. James smirked and his eyes glowed as Victoria lifted Harrys arm and opened her mouth. Harrys scream rang through the room as he was bitten, his eyes closing as he tried to jerk away.

-Edward!-he screamed, his mouth open in another scream as Victoria clamped down harder with her hand, breaking his arm.

-------------------------------

Edward jolted when he felt Harry's magic spike, crying out as the painfilled scream echoed in his mind, causing the others to run towards him. Alice reached out and touched her brothers arm, gasping as she was shown a horrid vision of Harry lying in a pool of his own blood as James and Victoria smirked. Jasper winced as he felt despair, anger and fear coming from Alice and Edward, looking at Carlisle and others with worry.

"We have to go! Harry's been taken."Alice said, gasping as she clutched Edward's arm as his eyes flashed with pain and anger at the thought of his mate being harmed.

"Where is he?"Rosalie asked, looking at Edward with worried eyes.

"The dance studio that I took him to once. They have him there. We have to hurry, Victoria bit him."Alice said, racing through the trees towards the main road.

Edward snarled and tore through the forest, wondering slightly where Sirius was and why Harry had removed the necklace. He shook his head and clenched his fist so tightly that his nails would have drawn blood from his palm if he had been a human. Thoughts flew through his mind, those of his family who were following him and those of the people in town as he passed Alice.

-Hang on Harry, we're coming.-he thought, his anger fueling his speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry whimpered as he shook, feeling Victorias venom race through him, attacking his magic and his body. He knew that he would die, could feel it as he closed his eyes in attempt to lessen the pain. Harry knew that if any of the Cullens would have bit him then his magic would accept it, but with Victoria's venom, his magic was rejecting it and was trying to shut down his body so that the venom wouldn't hold.

James laughed as he wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist, pulling her close as he watched Harry on the floor. The scent of the wizards blood was erotic, much more different than a humans or an animals.

"Such a fitting end for a killer don't you think?"he asked, looking at Victoria as she nodded her head.

Suddenly there was a large crashing sound as something came through the glass windows, causing both vampires to crouch and hiss as Edward and Alice appeared. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were behind them, all crouched low. James smirked when he saw Edward's eyes flicker to Harry shaking form, chuckling lowly as Carlisle dashed to the wizards side. Edward cried out and launched himself at James, tackling the other vampire to the floor and slamming his head into the ground. Victoria went to fling Edward off of her mate but was kicked back by Alice and caught by Emmett.

"Hang on Harry, keep your eyes on me."Carlisle said, smiling lightly when Harry opened his eyes and blearily looked at the doctor.

Harry cried out in pain once more, feeling the venom burn him. Carlisle frowned in worry, tearing off the young mans clothes and looking in horror as a sickly green glow started to pulse around Harry. He looked behind him, watching as Esme and Rosalie built a fire using wood from the floor while Edward and James continued to fight, slamming against eachother in rage and fury. Jasper looked over to his father and his eyes widened when he saw Harry before looking to Edward and James. He snarled and slammed into James' back, knocking the other vampire into the ground.

"Go Edward! Harry needs you."he said, pinning James underneath him and slamming a knee into the others back.

Edward nodded his head and ran towards his father and mate, a cry of despair leaving his mouth at the sight of his mate. Harry looked at Edward as he continued to shiver, smiling weakly as Edward placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"What's happening Carlisle! Can't you do anything?"Edward asked, looking to his father with hope and fear.

"His magic has been blocked somehow. Without his ability to heal himself, his magic will continue to reject and attack his own body in attempts to stop him from being a vampire by Victoria's venom."Carlisle said, fixing Harrys broken arm and checking the wizards ribs.

Edward shook his head as he looked at Harry, carding a hand through his mates hair as he moved so that he was on the side that had Harrys broken arm. He looked down to the bite mark, before looking to Carlisle who nodded his head lightly.

"It is the only way I can think of to help him."Carlisle said, looking to Harry who started to shake.

Edward closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the fire that had been started behind him, bending his head so that his mouth was close to the bite mark. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry, catching the dim emerald eyes with his own before clamping down on the wound. Harry cried out and bucked, Carlisle holding him down as Edward started to suck the venom from him. Edward closed his eyes against the taste, Victoria's venom filling his mouth as he pulled it from Harry. Once he started to taste just Harry's blood he pulled away and turned his head, spitting out the venom from his mouth as Carlisle took over, wrapping the wound.

Alice hurried over and looked at the limp form of Harry as Edward cradled his mates head in his lap.

"Take him back to the house, we're finishing up here before we torch the place. Severus and a woman will be there waiting to help Harry."she said, watching as her brother and father nodded.

Edward stood and made a move to pick Harry up but Carlisle quickly bent down and lifted Harry gently into his arms before nodding to his son. Edward nodded back and they both ran from the building, sprinting out into the night. People were starting to gather around the dance studio because the fire was quickly spreading as the others let it. Edward glanced behind and saw the rest of his family sneak out the back, listening as fire trucks started coming down the road. He looked to Carlisle and Harry, worry and fear spreading quickly when he saw how pale Harry was in his fathers arms.

-Please let him be okay.-he thought, following Carlisle as they hurried towards their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poppy and Severus pushed the worried vampire's away from the room, promising them that they would do all they could and that they would let them know if they needed help. Severus warded the door so that no one could get in before turning and rushing to Poppy's side. They removed Harry's clothing before Severus tilted Harrys head up and poured potion after potion down the young mans mouth. Severus watched as a more healthy tinge took to Harrys skin while Poppy mended the boys leg and arm.

"Severus, there's no way that he can continue living....the venom has already attacked his core."Poppy said, looking to the man as she did a medical scan on Harrys body.

"What can be done?"Severus asked, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes.

Poppy sighed and looked to Harrys form, watching as the young man's chest rose and fell slowly. She looked back to Severus before waving her wand, unlocking the door and allowing the Cullens to enter the room. Severus watched as Edward rushed over to Harry and sat down beside him, looking scared and worried.

"Whats going on?"Edward asked, looking at Poppy with worried eyes.

"The venom has already attacked Harry's core and damaged it. Normally his magic would heal its self but seeing as it's blocked there is no way that it can heal its self right away like it should."Severus explained, closing his eyes as the Cullens winced and looked shocked.

"I already found some venom which is different from the venom that attacked Harry's core, it seemed as if that venom was helping to protect Harry's magic from even more damage. I am guessing that it was your venom."Poppy said, smiling lightly as Edward looked at her and nodded lightly, knowing that if he could, he would be blushing.

"So what do we have to do to help Harry?"Alice asked, shifting from foot to foot as she looked at Harry with worried eyes.

"The only thing that will save him and his magic is if one of you were to change him. His body seems to welcome your venom more then it did the other's. His magic will accept the venom and use it to repair and merge with. He will become a vampire yes, but he will still be a wizard."Severus said, watching as Edward's eyes widened.

Severus looked at Poppy and nodded his head, walking out of the room with the woman to leave the family to decide who would turn Harry. Edward looked down at his mate and carded a hand through Harry's hair, shaking his head as the others watched.

"I can't turn him, knowing that I'm making him into a monster."Edward said, his voice filled with pain.

"None of us is a monster Edward! I thought Harry taught you that."Rosalie said, frowning as Edward looked at her.

"All of you out. I'll take care of him."Esme said, pulling Edward up to his feet and ushering her family from the room.

She closed the door and locked it before turning to Harry looking at him with sadness. Harry groaned lightly and opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room. He spotted Esme and smiled lightly as she walked over and crouched down by the bed. Esme smiled sadly as she ran a hand through Harry's hair, knowing that this was right.

"Are you going to bite me?"Harry slurred, closing his eyes as pain laced through him.

"Yes Harry, I'm going to take care of you."Esme promised, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, his hands resting on his stomach which was covered by the blanket that Poppy had covered him with. Esme sighed and let out a shaky breath as she moved her mouth to Harrys neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her soon to be son, and smiled, knowing that everything would be alright. Harry gasped as Esme bit down, but relaxed and sighed softly. Esme pulled away after a few minutes and got up to sit down beside Harry, running a hand through his hair as she waited for him to wake.

------------------------------

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up, instantly noticing that everything seemed different. He could smell the scent of others who weren't in the room, could hear people talking about...him? He slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he saw Esme sitting down on the edge of the bed, tilting his head to the side when she saw him and gasped. Esme had expected for Harry's eyes to turn topaz or a dark red because he was a newly turned vampire, but instead bright emerald eyes stared back at her with slight confusion. Hardly anything had changed about Harry, his skin had become paler, now matching Edwards, and his eyes were even brighter than they had been before.

"Esme...did you turn me?"Harry asked, sitting up and brushing a hand through his hair.

"Yes I did Harry, it was the only way to save you from death. I can take you out to hunt before letting the other's see you."Esme said, her eyes shooting towards the door as she sensed Poppy and Severus walk towards the room.

"No. I can smell Severus and Poppy......but I don't feel any hunger towards them.."Harry muttered, his eyes showing that he was confused as well.

Poppy entered the room followed by Severus, smiling at the young vampire as Esme left in order to give them room to check Harry over to make sure everything was alright. Harry sighed softly as he felt Severus' magic run over him, shivering as Poppy did her own scan and looked at him with shocked eyes. He looked to Severus and blinked, worry and fear flooding him as Severus also looked shocked by something.

"What is it?"Harry asked, looking from Poppy to Severus.

"Harry, what do you know of male pregnancy's?"Poppy asked, watching as Harry's eyes widened.

"N-Not much, only that it takes a really powerful wizard in order to be able to carry a child because his magic has to have enough power to alter his body."Harry said, wondering if the conversation was going where he thought it was going.

"Well it appears Harry that you have the power to carry children. It was a recessive gene that had been passed down by Lily somehow. Apparently by you being turned into a vampire the gene became dominant."Severus said, wincing as Harry fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, the feeling of a hand carding through his hair calmed him as he blinked. He tilted his head to the side when he saw the worried face of Edward looking down at him before smiling. Edward sighed and smiled softly back, but the look of worry never left him. Harry sighed and curled up more against Edward, the sound's of voices from downstairs reaching him as if the people were in the same room.

"Poppy and Severus told us about what had happened. Carlisle and the others are shocked. Nearly all the vampires that we know of cannot carry children so it is odd."Edward said, pulling Harry into his lap.

"When have I ever been normal? First my eye's don't change, then I have control even though I'm a newly turned vampire, and now I can have children!"Harry muttered, wrapping his arms around Edwards waist.

Edward smiled and bent his head, kissing Harrys temple lovingly. Truth was, he was over joyed at the idea of maybe having a child with Harry when high school was over with. He was looking forward to getting married to the raven and taking him all over the world for their honeymoon if Harry was to agree to marry him. In a way, Edward was also glad that Harry's eyes had stayed the same. He loved the expressive emerald depths that showed so much yet hid what didn't want to be seen.

"Come on Harry, let's get you out hunting then start teaching you about your new ability's."Edward said, smiling when Harry looked sheepish.

They stood up and walked out of Harry's room, rolling their eyes when everyone fell silent downstairs. Alice beamed when she saw Harry, rushing over to him and giving him a bone crushing hug....well at least it would have been for a human. Harry chuckled and smiled as Esme and even Rosalie walked over and hugged him before Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder. Jasper smiled lightly and led the way outside and into the forest, Harry listening intently to everything.

"We'll teach you how to hunt like the rest of us before letting you on your own."Esme said, walking on Harrys right while Edward was on his left.

"Thanks.....Esme I owe you for my life."Harry said, looking at the vampire with soft eyes.

"You don't owe me anything Harry. You are a part of our family and we watch out for eachother no matter what."Esme said, smiling as she took Harrys arm.

------------------------------------------

Harry frowned lightly as he looked at his reflection, wondering how the hell he was supposed to make up for the pale skin and amazing strength at school. He was still slowly getting used to his new strength, speed and agility, to which Carlisle and the others were helping him. Speaking of the others, Harry was bored. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all went to school but made him stay behind because he was still a new vampire and it wouldn't do to have him get in over his head when he was still getting used to things.

"Damn it Edward....you could have stayed here with me at least."he muttered, sitting down on his bed and pouting lightly.

""You do know that pouting won't get you anywhere.""Sirius said, his tail wagging as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I know Siri, but I hate being cooped up in a house for so long. It's like being in your old house all over again."Harry muttered, lightly running his hand through Sirius' fur as his father rested his head on his knee.

""You'll be able to go out once you get used to things. Already you know some of your limits.""Sirius said, licking Harrys palm before leaving the room.

Harry sighed lightly and looked around the room, listening to Esme move around downstairs in the kitchen. He stood up and walked out of the room, heading downstairs and into his potions lab. The smells of the different herbs and mixes made him smile, and thanks to his new found senses he was able to identify everything more clearly. He walked over to the shelves of ingredients and started selecting some at random, thinking about a potion that he hadn't made in awhile. Harry smirked as he waved his hand, summoning a book from the opposite side of the room into his hand.

"Time to make this, I won't know if it will work or not."he muttered, walking over to one of the tables and setting everything up.

He wanted to see if the new version of the Polyjuice Potion would work on vampires, as he had learned from Severus that a clan in England was having a hard time getting away from the area without being killed by hunters and none of them were wizards or witches. As he worked, he didn't notice the time going by so quickly. By the time that he had the ingredients that he could add at the time chopped and stirred, the sounds of Edward's volvo and Rosalie's BMW could be heard pulling into the drive.

"Harry you here?"Edward called, making Harry smile as he set the flame under the cauldron before hurrying upstairs to greet his mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later and Harry was happy that Carlisle finally deemed him ready to be around his classmate. Edward had asked Alice about how things would go and she said that nothing bad would happen besides Mike being a prick again. Thanks to everyone keeping him up to speed with his school work and what had been happening in class, Harry was in the same area where the rest of the class was dealing with what they were learning. Bella had helped him by hanging out a few times about two weeks ago when Carlisle told her that they were sure that Harry wouldn't hurt her. Jacob had expressed his concern and had gone with his mate only to be pleased that not only had Harry not attacked Bella, but tolerated him being around.

"I am so glad that I am back. I was getting tired of being inside."Harry said, smiling as Edward wrapped an arm around his waist.

They walked through the parkinglot, talking about anything and everything. A well placed and strong glamor had it so that people would see tanned skin instead of pale, in order to help reduce the amount of questions that Harry would be on the reciving end of. Already people were staring at him with wonder, no doubt thinking of their own reasons for his abence. Edward shook his head and chuckled when he heard some of the reasons why Harry would be gone for so long in their fellow classmates mind.

"Apparently you broke up with me, went back to England only to return and get back together with me because you hated being away from me."he muttered, his voice low as he walked Harry to his locker.

"Amazing really, that I would be able to do all of that over the course of three weeks. I was a very busy person huh?"Harry asked, smirking as Alice and Rosalie giggled while Jasper and Emmett laughed lightly.

Harry smiled as he and Edward walked into their first class, noting that they were already getting some stares from those who were in the room. The teacher smiled and welcomed him back as he took his normal seat, the rest of the class slowly coming in as the warning bell rang. He didn't pay attention to the heat of the stares that he was getting, instead taking down notes as the teacher wrote on the board.

Harry had been expecting a lot more talk about where he had been and what had been wrong with him, but he guessed, with his new appearance and everything, that they thought better of it. He smirked lightly as he turned bright emerald eyes on the teen next to him, raising an eyebrow at the boy as he had been snapping his gum rather loudly. The boy flushed and turned away, making Harry smirk lightly when the snapping stopped.

-----------------------------------------

Emmett chuckled when he saw Harrys look as the young vampire walked into the lunchroom, smirking as emerald eyes glared lightly at him. Rosalie scooted over along the table on the bench, her eyes narrowed at the fact that they had taken away all the chairs and the old tables and changed them to tables with benches on them. Harry raised an eyebrow at Rosalie's scowl before he was pulled onto the bench by Alice and the other instantly started talking to him.

"Did you hear, Senior prom is going to be near the end of the school year, and you are going this time!"Alice said, narrowing her eyes as Harry groaned.

Harry glanced at Edward, only to frown when the other vampire smirked at him and nodded his head. Rosalie had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Harry, and from the slight tapping coming from under the table, she was also tapping her foot as if daring him to protest. Harry whined and bowed his head, lightly nodding it which caused Emmett to start laughing. Alice and Rosalie started talking about what they were planning on wearing for the prom while Emmett and Jasper talked about playing a chess game when they got home, which could take days or weeks for the two to finally either come to a draw or for someone to win. Harry smiled and looked up when he smelled Bella, moving his backpack from the seat next to him.

"So, you glad to be back to school?"Bella asked, sitting down beside Harry with her tray of food.

"Kind of, I miss the silence, but at least I'm no longer bored and trying to climb the walls finding something to do."Harry said, causing Bella to laugh as she picked up the school's pizza.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at the school's food, shaking his head as he reached into his paperbag and pulled out a piece of pizza that had been leftover from the last time him and the Cullen's ordered out. He watched with a smile as Edward was dragged into the conversation....well argument on who would win in a chess match, Emmett or Jasper, before turning to Bella once more and started talking about what homework they already had.

When the bell rang, Harry sighed and tossed his now empty lunch bag into the trash before hooking his arm with Bella's and walking into the hall. Edward shook his head and laughed, following after his mate while the others walked at their own pace. Harry smiled as Edward caught up to him and Bella, instantly taking his mates hand as they walked to class. Once more everything was falling into their old pattern, but Harry had a feeling that something was going to happen, but couldn't put his finger on it for the life of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three month's came to pass without incident, and now it was Christmas break. Remus and Severus had visited, along with everyone else. Albus had surprised Harry by showing up in normal muggle clothing, causing the young vampire to stand there staring with an open mouth at his old Headmaster. Carlisle and Esme had smiled while Emmett broke out laughing at Harry's expression which caused Edward to smack his brother upside the head. Harry shook his head and smiled at the memorie, looking around his and Edward's room before sliding off of the bed and walking out into the hallway. He could hear Jasper and Carlisle playing chess in Carlisle's study, the T.V. downstairs was talking about a football game and he could hear Emmett cheering on his team.

-I never thought that I would come to need these things.-he mused, smiling as he walked downstairs and peered at Edward who had just been pulled onto the couch by Emmett.

Harry chuckled as he walked over to the door and pulled on his dragonhide boots and a coat, waving to Esme to looked at him from the kitchen. She smiled and nodded, knowing that if anyone needed Harry then they could call his cell phone which he now made a point to carry with him all the time. Harry stepped outside and into the lightly falling snow. He smiled as Sirius came bounding through the snow, knocking him back onto his back and into the two feet of snow that covered the ground.

""So where are we going?""Sirius asked, licking Harry's face with happiness.

""Not sure, I guess we can go to the woods. Alice said that even though they've lived here for awhile they haven't been through the whole area.""Harry said, heading off towards the forest at a walk with Sirius walking beside him.

-------------------------------------

Twenty minutes into the walk and already they were past the area where the Cullen's had explored. Harry was glancing around with caution, his wand in his hand as he felt like they were being watched. Even Sirius was taking slow cautious steps and his ears were pricked up so that he could hear everything. The trees rustling behind them caused Harry to spin around, his wand poised and a spell on his lips before he froze. Four familiar figures stepped out of the trees, all of them battered and bloody.

"Anna....Jon....Clara...Andy...what happened to you?"Harry asked, rushing towards the other vampires.

"Our clan was attacked, we barely made it out of England to come here. We knew that you would be here. Albus sent us, he said that we would be safe."Jon said, smiling as Harry hugged him.

"Where is everyone else?"Harry asked, looking to Andy who nodded into the trees.

More figures stepped out of the trees, looking at Harry with gentle eyes and smiles. Harry watched as roughly thirty vampires gathered, around, his eyes taking in all the faces and thinking about who was missing. His eyes widened when he saw Dean who had been Richard's son, intantly taking in the battered appearance. Dean limped over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, hugging him tightly as Harry let out dry sobs. Everyone bowed their heads in respect, though their minds were reeling with the fact that Harry no longer had the scent of a human around him, but instead a vampire.

"Father and mother were killed as we escaped our village. They would have been happy to see you Harry."Dean said, stepping away from Harry and looking at him.

"I know, but you all need to come with me. I'm staying with a small clan of vampires, the Cullens."Harry said, watching as everyone looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.

"We've heard of them, but never met them. Albus told us about them before we took off. Is it true that you are now a vampire?"Anna asked, smiling when Harry nodded.

Sirius barked and turned around, trotting off through the trees. Harry smiled at his father and nodded his head, leading the way through the forest and towards the Cullens house. He needed to heal the clan and he wanted to get the okay from Carlisle to have the clan stay in the forest until they were able to find a better place to regroup and make their village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle watched as everyone hurried back and forth, rushing from Harry's lab only to come back with healing potions while the young vampire set to heal Dean's clan. There had been a large shock with seeing Harry come into the house followed by a large clan of vampires, only for that shock to increase as they were told what happened to the clan. Apparently a group of wizards and witches in England were still against vampires despite what they had done to help the war and now the vampires were slowly being hunted by the group.

"Jasper, I need you go out and help get the children here. I've sorted out the mothers but I need the children."Harry ordered, smiling as the woman who he had healed moved away.

Everyone watched as eleven children were rushed inside, listening as Dean and Anna told them that some of the female and two males in their clan could carry children. Carlisle talked softly with Dean, asking about how much hunting ground the clan would need and what him and his family could do to help out.

"We can build a small area in the heart of the forest, it's away from your clans hunting grounds and it will give us enough space. Even though we hunt both human and animal, we know not to hunt humans here. We hardly ever do."Dean said, watching as Carlisle looked at him with confusion.

"We only drink the blood of humans who are willing, and even then we do not kill or turn them. Our clan used to have many humans living with us as healers and also to give us blood when we needed it. Human blood helps to speed our healing, also some of the humans who had been with us were wizards so they were able to help us more."he said, smiling as Carlisle nodded in understanding.

Harry sighed as he leaned back against Edward, but continued to heal the vampires as they slowly filed into the room. Esme and Alice were still running back and forth between Harry's potions lab and Harry himself, while Jasper and Emmett were leading those who were healed outside so that the house wouldn't get crowded with the number of vampires that were now fully healed. Soon enough everyone was healed and the clan was headed back towards the forest after thanking Harry and and Cullens, promising to stick to their hunting ground outside of the Cullens and to visit in a few days. Harry groaned softly as Edward gently picked him up, carrying him up to their bedroom so that his mate could rest.

------------------------------------

Edward smiled gently as he looked at Harry, lightly carding a hand through his mates hair as his mind drifted off to something. He knew that nothing would come between Harry and him now that they were both vampires and mates, but he wanted to make it final in the human and Wizarding World. Harry blinked lightly when he felt something in Edward change, looking up at the older vampire with wonder in his eyes as he reached up and lightly placed a hand on Edwards cheek, making the other vampire look down at him and smile.

"It's nothing Raven, just thinking about something."Edward said, chuckling when Harry raised an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes when he got nothing more out of his mate, sitting up and blinking when Edward only pulled him against him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He chuckled and leaned against Edwards chest, sighing in contentment as he relaxed. He could hear the clan moving outside in the forest, setting up camp with the help of their wizards and witches who had kept their magic like him when they were changed.

"I found a store that needs some new workers. I put in an application and I have an interview in two days."he said, snorting lightly when he felt Edward's arms tighten around him.

"Why are you getting a job love? You have plenty of money and so do we."Edward said, turning Harrys head so that he could look into Harrys eye's.

"Because normal teens get jobs. Anyway Jacob works there and he wants my help fixing up a few motorcycles. Sirius had taught me everything about them and I figure that I can help him out."Harry said, chuckling when Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just a way for me and Jacob to hang out without me going onto the Reservation and also so that we can talk freely without anyone over hearing us."he added, raising an eyebrow at Edward as his mate ducked his head with a guilty look on his face.

"All right. Will you two be on the grounds or somewhere else?"Edward asked, looking back at Harry who smiled.

"Bella's, we're going to use her back yard. Charlie already agreed to it."he said, laughing when Edward shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winter break passed to soon for Harry and Bella's liking, bothing wanting more freedom from homework and annoying teachers along with the idea of prom coming closer and closer. With the slow melting snow found Harry going to Bella's and meeting with Jacob to work on two motorcycles which had been damaged from an accident and just because they had been misused by the past owners. While he knew that Edward was worried and most likely bored out of his mind, Harry found that he had missed hanging out with Jacob and Bella as often since he had been turned.

"How did you learn all this stuff Harry?"Jacob asked, watching as Harry worked on one of the motorcycles as him and Bella watched.

"My godfather turned father. Sirius taught me everything about motorcycles so that I could keep mine in good shape. My motorcycle used to be his."Harry said, wincing when he accidentally bent a piece of metal.

Jacob shook his head as Harry fixed the piece of metal before moving to help the vampire. Bella giggled as Jacob playfully shoved Harry out of the way, laughing when Harry picked Jacob up over his shoulder and deposited the squirming werewolf on one of the newly fixed bikes. Jacob scowled lightly but blinked when he heard Harry call him a 'good puppy.' jumping up and tackling the vampire to the ground with his own strength. Bella laughed and watched as the two of them rolled around on the ground, trying to get atop of the other and declare victory.

Harry smirked down at Jacob, pinning the other down using his legs and arms, effectively keeping it so that Jacob couldn't move. Jacob sighed and nodded his head, watching as Harry got up and stood up himself, chuckling when Harry patted him on the back before they both got back to work.

"You should never go up against someone who survived a war and then was turned into a vampire."Harry said, smirking when he saw Jacob pale but nod.

-------------------------------------------------

A few days later Harry appeared in the back door of the bike shop that he and Jacob worked in, clocking in just before he would have been late. Jacob shook his head as Harry walked out from the back, raising an eyebrow at his friend and smirking when he noticed that Harry looked slightly ruffled.

"Someone wake up late?"he asked, leaning against the counter as Harry switched the front sign to open.

"No, Edward didn't want me to go so I had to use my charm to get him to let go."Harry said, letting out a bark-like laugh when Jacob shook his head.

"I didn't need to know that Harry."Jacob muttered, shivering lightly.

They both turned as two people walked in, smiling and instantly going to work. Neither commented when their boss walked in an hour late, knowing that they would have gotten in trouble if they had arrived late even if Mr. Landers hadn't been in yet. The day passed with little incident, Jacob only got yelled at because he forgot to take inventory of the back but was saved when Harry produced a sheet that had all the inventory already marked.

-I love hanging out with Jacob, but I wish Mr. Landers wouldn't be so happy to bring us down.-Harry thought, scowling lightly as he was called useless after accidentally crashing into a rack of motorcycle tires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months later saw Harry pulling lightly on the white silk shirt that Alice had bought him for prom. Tonight was the night of the dance and Edward had told him that he had something special planned for after they left the school. He had been told to pack enough clothes for a few nights, and was wondering what his mate had planned. Harry sighed as Alice pulled his hair back, allowing her to mess with his hair after she had begged him for over an hour. Alice herself was dressed in a lovely dark blue floor length dress which had a cut going up to her right hip. Jasper had nearly drooled when she had come out of their room in her dress much to Emmett, Harry and Edward's amusement.

"Hold still Harry and stop tugging on your shirt! You'll rip it and then you'll have to completely redress."Alice scolded, smiling when Harry went still.

Harry was dressed in a white silk shirt, black pants, his black and silver dragon hide boots and currently Alice was combing his hair before pulling it back into a neat pony tail. Harry sighed before looking at the mirror and spotted Edward in the door way, smiling at him. Edward was dressed in a light red silk shirt, black pants and his black shoes. Harry nearly melted when Edward sent him a crooked smile, lightly glaring at his mate as Edward smirked and walked into the room.

"I think he's good Alice. Anyway, Rosalie and the others want to get pictures and Bella and Jacob are here."he said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist as Alice smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, see you two downstairs. Harry, don't you dare try to alter anything or else I'll come back up here and tie you down in order to get things right."Alice warned, giggling when Harry gulped.

""Now you see why I'm glad that I'm a dog.""Sirius said, lifting his head and looking at Harry from where he was laying on the bed.

Harry rolled his eyes at his father and smiled when Edward took his hand and led the way downstairs. Emse and Carlisle were waiting by the stairs while the others were gathered by the door waiting for them. Harry sighed when he saw Esme holding a camera, attempting to hide behind Edward as said camera went off. Edward laughed at Harry's reaction, pulling his smaller mate beside him and standing in front of his parents with a smile as Esme took another picture of them.

"Take care everyone, and Edward remember where the place is?"Carlisle asked, looking at said vampire with a raised eyebrow.

Edward nodded and ushered Harry out the door before his mate was able to ask what they were talking about. Harry froze when he saw a pure white limo waiting for everyone in the driveway. Harry looked up at Edward and smiled, leaning up and kissing his mates cheek lightly before running ahead to the limo, laughing as Edward chased him and everyone watched with smiles.

----------------------------------------------

Harry hated to admit it, but he was having a lot of fun at the prom. He had danced the most with Edward of course, but had also danced with Rosalie and Alice before nearly laughing his ass off when Emmett swept him off to dance. Bella had claimed him in a dance after a small break along with Jacob and finally Jasper before they allowed Edward to steal him away once more. Edward smiled as Harry wound his arms around his neck, his own arms tightening around his mates waist as the soft music drifted through the gym. He really wanted to get Harry alone and outside so that he could as the younger vampire something. He smiled when he felt the weight and press of the ring box that he had gotten a few weeks ago, knowing that everything would turn out alright.

"Edward, you alright? You're very quiet."Harry asked, looking up at his mate.

"I'm fine Raven. Come on, let's go outside."Edward said, smiling as Harry nodded and led the way outside.

Harry could feel Edwards worry coming off of him in waves, and it made him worried that something was wrong with the older vampire. When they were away from the lights from the gym he turned around and placed his hands on his hips, looking at Edward with a raised eyebrow. Edward paused and looked at Harry, tilting his head to the side.

"What is going on with you Edward? You have been acting differently for weeks now and then everyone else seems to know what's happening but I don't! What is going on?"Harry demanded, glaring lightly at Edward who rubbed the back of his head.

"Harry, you know that I love with everything that I am right?"Edward asked, looking at Harry who nodded.

"Well, I know that we will be together for as long as we are alive, but I wanted it to be known among the humans as well. Everyone else in my...our family has gotten married many times over the years and I want to marry you Harry. So will you marry me?"he asked, pulling out the box and opening it to reveal a topaz and emerald stone in the middle of a silver band.

Harry blinked and stared at the ring, looking from it to Edward in shock. He had never thought of getting married to Edward after he had been turned, knowing that they would be together no matter what. But the idea of getting married seemed to make it more real in his mind and would make it more real to everyone else. He smiled brightly and took the ring, placing it on his finger before leaping into Edwards arms, laughing happily.

"Of course I'll marry you."he said, smiling as he felt Edward relax and hold him even closer.

"Now we can go off to England for a visit, just the two of us. We already have our diploma's thanks to Carlisle and school ends in a few days."Edward said, smiling when Harry looked at him with shock and happiness.

Harry and Edward blinked when they heard people clapping and cheering, turning towards the school and blinking in shock when they saw the others watching them. Harry hid his face in Edwards chest while the other laughed, smiling brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hides behind a rock and peeks head out) I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I was working on Cricus of Change and then I had some writers block on this so it took a slower time to write. I'm thinking of taking a small break from updating my Harry Potter fanfics and making a -FAKE- fic so that it will help refresh my mind for new ideas. My muse kinda walked out on me for a small amount of time....(glares at cats). I had been busy with the end of the year and then hanging out with friends and family. But don't worry! Hopefully the next chapter will come to me sooner. This fic is slowly starting to wind down and I'm thinking that it will only be two more chapters long. Take care everyone! Please review!

Chapter 11.

"Harry are you alright? Whats wrong?"

"Don't worry Edward, just ate something that won't agree with me."

Hehe, until next time my lovies!

-Fin-


	11. Chapter 11

(Sniffles and grabs tissues) This is the last chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing as I love to know what you think. There will be twists and turns in this chapter and some fighting but all will be well as long as you read! Once more I have changed things to fit my fic, and I just got a spell checker and grammar checker thanks to my good friend! Thank you!!!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned anything that deals with Harry Potter and co. or Twilight and co.

Warnings: Violence, swearing, malexmale relationships, mpreg, sex scene.

Pairings: Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Remus/Severus, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna.

Things I have changed: The Cullens are able to eat food and drink normal things just like a human, but some things upset their stomachs and they are not able to eat or drink it. Also Alice is not able to see into Harry's future or past because he is not a human, she is only able to see what is happening when he lets out bursts of magic that are aimed towards the Cullens in order to get help or for them to understand him more. Edward does not pry into others mind unless he is trying to gain information and even so he only is in their mind long enough to gain the info and then he draws back. Edward can't read Harrys mind because of the shields Harry put around his mind, also I have made it so that the Cullen's can sleep but they don't have to.

A/N: Hehehe, this is the edited one now. I made a mistake since I was so worried about a few other things while writting this one that I accidently made Ron magically come back to life. Heh, but now it doesn't mention it so yay!

-Thoughts-

"Normal speech"

[Latin]

{Alice's visions}

""Talking through minds""

Chapter 11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry yawned lightly as he leaned his head against Edwards shoulder, staring at the seats in front of him as the plane continued to fly towards England. They were taking a plane because they wanted to seem as normal as possible when they got to the others who were meeting them at the air port. Harry had seen Dean's clan take off before they left for the air port and the older vampire had warned them to mask their scents and try to act as normal and human as possible. They had no doubt that there would be trouble, but they were hoping to avoid all the confusion and fighting so they could enjoy their time with the others.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright."Edward said, smiling as he wound an arm around his mate's shoulders.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. What about Padfoot?"Harry asked, frowning lightly at the thought of his father being lonely even with rest of the Cullens.

Edward smirked and continued to rub Harry's shoulder, glad that he had thought ahead and had gotten in contact with Albus to arrange Sirius to be taken to England so the others could see him. The woman across the aisle from them glared lightly when she saw Edward's arm around Harrys shoulders, turning her head when Edward looked at her with a scowl. Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly as Edward pulled him closer, sighing happily. Edward smiled down at his mate as Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing that the younger vampire was happy that he was getting the chance to tell his family and friends about their wedding in person instead of through letters and floo.

-------------------------

"Sirius!"Harry cried, laughing as he was tackled to the ground by his father not long after having gotten off of the plane.

Edward smiled as the Weasley family, Remus, Severus, Neville, Luna, Draco and Hermione gathered around Harry, shaking his head lightly as his mates laughter rang through the large building. He smiled as Hermione walked over to him, hoping that she would at least say hello but blinked in shock when the young woman pulled him into a hug. Harry chuckled as Edward hugged Hermione back, slinging an arm around Draco's shoulders as the blond looked at his now betrothed and Harrys mate. Edward smiled as Luna hurried over to him and hugged him as well before being hugged by Molly, looking at Harry whose eyes were shinning in mirth and happiness.

"Alright, I think we should head to the cars and get back to Grimmwald."Severus said, raising an eyebrow when Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who, dare I ask, drove here?"Harry asked, biting his lower lip as he looked at the crowd.

"Me, Fred, and Severus drove."Hermione said, smiling when Harry sighed and nodded his head.

While he was shocked that they had allowed Fred to drive, he was even more stunned that Severus had taken the time to learn how to drive like a muggle instead of scoffing at the idea, though he had a feeling that Remus might have had a thing to do about it. Edward and Harry followed the group towards the parking lot; Harry noticed that they were getting a large amount of attention at the sheer size of their welcoming party. He smiled and leaned his head against Edwards shoulder, feeling the vampire wrap an arm around his waist in response.

"Alright, Harry and Edward will be ridding with Severus, Remus and Charlie. Ron, George, Ginny and Bill will ride with Fred while Draco, Neville, Luna, me and Author will ride with Hermione."Molly said, smiling as they all nodded and headed towards said cars.

Sirius jumped into Severus' car, much to the man's displeasure, and laid across Harry, Edward and Charlie's feet, his head resting on his paws while he wagged his tail happily. Remus kept the conversation going with talk about how things were going at Hogwarts and the many changes that the Wizarding World was still going through. Edward and Harry were also warned by Severus that many vampire clans were still being taken out even though there were laws trying to protect them.

"We'll see what we can do to help out."Harry said, looking to Edward who nodded his head in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus smiled as he watched Harry and Edward read, happy that his grandson had finally found someone. It was a week into the duo's visit and they had announced their upcoming marriage only to have everyone want an invite to which Edward had told them that they were more than welcome in Forks. Molly had broken down crying when she found out, claiming that her Harry was growing up much to the young vampire's embarrassment. They had been nearly everywhere so far, Hermione and the others nearly fighting over who got to spend time with them. The couple had also been to the Ministry to see what exactly was going on with the group of hunters that were tracking down clans and killing them

"I still don't see why they track them down, even if they had sided with us during the war."Harry said, scowling as he looked at the wall.

Edward sighed gently as he pulled Harry into his side, gently carding a hand through the raven hair. It was hard to imagine why people would be killing the vampires, even more so the clans that had helped. The dark clans had nearly been completely killed off or captured, but now the neutral and good clans were fleeing in fear of being attacked and killed.

"I don't know Raven, but we will try to find them, even you know that."he said, smiling when Harry nodded his head.

Albus knew what was going on though their minds, and he was thinking along the same lines. Many wizards and witches wanted the group to stop hunting vampires as the clans provided many services to both muggles and the Wizarding world. Many vampires were healers, and ofted helped to heal some of the more grievous wounds and illness that others couldn't. Without the clans, the Wizarding World would need to find another source of help.

-------------------------

Harry and Edward moved swiftly through the dense forest, looking around and keeping their senses open. They were heading towards the place where all of the clans were meeting to see what could be done to help out. Albus had gotten in contact with the clan and had told Harry and Edward that there would a large gathering of all the vampire clans that were left in England to make plans. Harry knew that they could help if only they could find the meeting place. The sound of a twig snapping made Edward crouch low and growl softly, blinking when he heard an answering growl. Harry stepped to the side of his mate and peered closer towards a group of trees, sighing when he saw a group of vampires staring at them.

"We mean no harm! Albus Dumbledore sent us."he called, watching as the group slowly relaxed.

A silver haired vampire stepped out, her light red eyes scanning over Harry and Edward quickly before smiling softly. The rest of the group fanned out around her, taking in Harry and Edward with interesting and also relief. Albus had sent word that he was sending two other vampires to see what could be done, and naturally there had been speculations as to who he was sending. The woman and looked shocked when she saw Harry's scar, her eyes flashing to his and smiling even more.

"Welcome, we've been waiting for you two to come. Sorry about the rude greeting."she said, brushing back a strand of hair.

She gestured for Edward and Harry to follow them and walked deeper into the forest, easily winding her way between trees. Edward pulled Harry closer as the group surrounded them, his senses on high alert while the thoughts of the group flashed in his mind. Harry placed a hand on Edwards arm and squeezed lightly, hoping that his mate would relax once they got to the gathering place. He knew that everything was new to the other vampire, and frankly it was new to him as well.

The trees parted to a well hidden valley, in which there were many tents and rough houses. Hundreds of vampires moved about in the make shift town, parties leaving and entering from all different angles in what could only be guards. A large tent was set up in the middle of the area, and Harry could only guess that it was the tent where the leaders slept and gathered. Harry lightly bowed his head vampires gathered and watched them as they headed towards the tent. Five elder vampires stepped out, three were men and the other two were women.

"Welcome, we have been waiting for you."One of the women said, smiling as she placed a hand on Harrys shoulder and led him and Edward into the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he looked at Dante, Alexander, Emiko, Jasmine, and Hope, feeling Edward shift beside him. They had never thought that things were as bad as they were, and were shocked and angered on how many had been lost to the hunters already. Dante peered at Harry and Edward from across the table, red eyes blazing with weariness.

"We can try to reach the hunters and plan a meeting with them."Harry said, wincing when Hope frowned.

"We've tried that already and it has failed. They've always double crossed us and ended up killing whoever was at the meeting."Jasmine said, watching as Harry growled softly.

They looked up startled as three vampires raced in, their eyes wild and filled with fear. Edward stood up when their thoughts reached his mind, his eyes narrowing as the scents of wizards and witches reached his nose. The elders tensed and stood up as well, running from the tent and out to the village.

"They attacked our guards."a vampire said, leading the way outside.

All the clans were on guard, searching and hunting while hurrying the children inside the huts and tents. The women were surrounding the tents ready to protect the children while the men circled the area. A blast of smoke from the right made everyone turn and crouch, watching as a medium sized group of wizards and witches slowly made their way inside the camp.

"Stop this! Stop at once!"Harry yelled, pushing past the elders so that he was facing the group of hunters.

The man in front gaped, his eyes on Harry's scar before looking fully at the young vampire. Harry glared as the man took in his appearance, knowing that he was wondering if Harry really was a vampire now.

"You are all in violation of the new law that the Ministry has passed. It is illegal to hunt vampire clans or single vampire's unless it is known that said vampire or clan has supported Voldemort. None of these clans has supported Voldemort."Harry said, his eyes blazing as his magic crackled.

"Why do you defend them Potter? Why do you go against your own kind and stand up for them? They drink from humans!"a woman shouted, the others in the group agreeing with her.

Harry felt Edward tense and snarl beside, he reached out and rested a hand on his mates shoulder.

"I am no longer just a wizard. I was turned because if I hadn't been than I would have died. The clans only feed from humans and wizards that are willing to give their blood. If you kill these vampires then you are killing the wizards and witches who are living with them."Harry said, feeling the shock ripple through the group as a large number of wizards and witches came to stand in front of the clans.

----------------------------------------

Harry watched as the auror's took away the now small group, saddened that they hadn't listened and attacked. He turned around and watched as vampires slowly healed each other and themselves, looking for Edward with sudden worried eyes.

"Edward?"he called, looking around as he headed deeper into the now ruined town.

He had last seen his mate when the hunters had attacked before they had begun to fight. He had heard Edwards voice many times during the battle, his mate guiding the wounded towards the healers who were in the tent which held the children. Emiko walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards one of the tents.

"He's in there. They're tending to him as best as they can. He was hit with a spell that caused his legs to snap and stopped his body from healing."he said, his eyes meeting Harry's as he pulled back the flap to the tent.

Harry hurried inside and froze when he saw Edward laying on a cot, several witches and two vampires setting his legs right and slowly healing him. He gingerly sat down by the entrance and watched as Edward appeared to sleep, knowing that they would have had to had given him something strong to make him truly sleep. One of the healers spotted him and walked over, crouching down beside him.

"He'll make it. He was lucky that the spell didn't hit his chest or arms as it would have most likely have killed him."she said, wrapping her arms around Harry as his shoulders shook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later they were able to leave; Edward was fully healed and given the okay by the healers. Harry smiled as they were shown to the edge of the forest, welcoming the hugs that were given and promising to keep in touch. There would be a lot to restore now that the hunters were locked away, the clans needed to be rebuilt and their homes had to be made once more. Harry knew that he and Edward would be called on many times before everything quieted down.

"It's good that everything is going to be alright now that the hunters are gone. I hated the idea of clans being hunted just for being different."Edward said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Their ideas were similar to Voldemort's. He wanted half-bloods and pure-bloods to reign and muggle-borns to be killed or banished."Harry said, leaning against his mate as they headed towards Grimmwald.

Edward nodded his head, remembering what it was like for everyone during the war from Harry's memories. He sighed as they slipped into the manor, blinking when he heard the familiar sounds of his family's voices. Harry frowned and looked up at Edward before heading towards the dining room, listening to the sound of Carlisle and Albus talking about the new laws.

"Harry and Edward are back."Alice said, her voice reaching the couple as they walked through the archway.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle turned to look at them smiling brightly when they saw the stunned looks. Alice stood up and rushed over to them, hugging them both tightly before moving out of the way for Esme and Rosalie to do the same.

"What are you guys doing here?"Edward asked, sitting down by his father.

"Alice decided that it would be better if the wedding was held here seeing as how most of Harry's friends are here."Jasper said, looking fondly at his mate.

"What about Bella and Jacob?"Harry asked, knowing that the two would want to be at his wedding.

"They'll be coming as soon as possible."Alice said, smirking at Harry's stunned look.

"Now the only question is, when and what type of wedding do you two want?"Rosalie asked.

-----------------------------------------

Three weeks later saw the last preparations of Harry and Edwards wedding and bonding ceremony. Bella and Jacob had arrived by plane two weeks before and ever since everyone had been busy getting ready. Harry and Edward had decided to get bonded right after the traditional wedding ceremony that a human couple would have. Harry wanted his and Edwards's marriage to be known and verified by both humans and the Wizarding World so they couldn't be pulled apart.

"Alright, so we'll have a double chocolate ice-cream wedding cake, a buffet table with the food, a catering place will take care of severing the food and drink."Molly reeled off, looking at Harry who nodded his head.

"You're family, Bella, Jacob, the Cullen's, Luna, Neville, Draco, Hermione and her parents, Remus, Severus and a few others will be there. It's not a big wedding which is fine with us."he said, smiling as Edward walked into the kitchen.

Molly smiled and nodded, setting off to fine Esme and Alice who were helping to plan the wedding. Harry sighed and leaned against Edward as he sat down beside him.

"Remind me whose idea it was to allow her to plan the wedding."he said, looking up at his mate.

"I believe it was you love."Edward said, chuckling when Harry groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sighed as he paced the room, feeling Jasper trying to calm him down while Emmett was making sure that everything was going to go alright. There would be the bonding first before the normal wedding. Edward had chosen Remus and Severus as his witness while Harry chose Fred and George.

"Calm down Edward! You're setting me off and here I am trying to help."Jasper said, glaring playfully at his brother.

"Sorry Jasp, but I can't help it. I keep wondering if he really wants this."Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course he does, he wouldn't have agreed to marry you if he didn't love you."Emmett said, smiling as Edward nodded his head.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Remus and Severus, who were both looking happy. Remus chuckled and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, knowing that the vampire was near frantic with waiting.

"Don't worry, everything will go just fine. Even though you don't have magic the bonding will allow you to tap into some of Harry's power since he is even more powerful than Albus. The bonding will be complete upon the saying of the binding spell."he said, looking at Severus who nodded his head.

"Come on, it's almost time."Severus said, leading the way out of the room and down to the main hall as it was taking place in Hogwarts.

----------------------------

Harry sighed shakily as he walked into the hall, blinking when he saw Edward standing by the circle that they would both have to be in, in order to get bonded. Edward was wearing stunning emerald robes while Harry himself was wearing topaz colored robes, the color of their mate's eyes. He smiled shyly as he walked over to his mate, clasping hands with Edward as they both stepped into the silver and gold circle.

Albus smiled as he watched the two, nodding to Remus, Severus, Fred and George. Each pulled out their wands and took their places on either side of the vampires, summoning their magic to the surface. Harry sighed and slowly released his magic, feeling flow towards Edward and envelop the vampire. Edward shuddered out a sigh as warmth and love surrounded him, smiling as he also closed his eyes.

As the ceremony continued, the combined magic swirled around the couple, before forming a tie that linked their joined hands.

[I promise to use all my power to serve and protect my bonded mate.]Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at Edward with love.

[I also promise to use all my power to serve and protect my bonded mate]Edward said, smiling as the magic slowly melted into their skin.

They listened as Albus sealed their vows, smiling when they felt a final flash of warmth spread through them, sealing them before they stepped out of the circle. Cheers sounded from everyone in the room, making Harry burry his head against Edwards's chest.

"Alright, time for the wedding!"Alice said, smiling as Severus banished the circle and Molly quickly pulled Harry out of the room to get him changed again.

Edward blinked before Esme dragged him off, laughing as he was pushed into a separate room which had a nice dark red shirt, black pants, socks, and dragon hide boots(also black). He walked out after changing and was led back into the Main Hall which had been slightly changed to look more like a chapel. Carlisle was waiting in the front of the hall, as he was the one who was overseeing the wedding. Harry soon walked in, dressed in a silver shirt, black pants, and blood red dragon hide boots.

Harry smiled as he walked over to Edward, once more taking his hand as Carlisle started. They said the needed vows and Edward was finally happy that he was able to kiss and hold his mate. He was beyond happy that they would be seen as an official couple in both the Wizarding and Muggle World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Warning! Sex scene, advert your eyes if you don't want to read this part and please cover the eyes of the young ones!)

Edward smiled as he looked at his mate, gently carding a hand through the raven hair. They were staying at one of the nicest hotels in Japan for their honeymoon, a treat from their friends. Sirius was back with Remus, glad to be spending time with his friend. So far they had been in Japan for only a few days, which had been spent sightseeing and shopping. Edward smirked as the dark purple sheet slowly slipped lower off of Harry's hips, his eyes flashing lightly with desire.

"Mmmm….Edward? What time is it?"Harry muttered, slowly blinking as he woke up.

It had been interesting when Edward had found out that Harry could still sleep, but didn't need to. It had taken awhile for him to adjust before finding out that he and his family could do the same. Ever since, Edward had been enjoying the chance to finally sleep with his mate.

"It's nearly ten love."he said, pulling Harry onto his lap and nuzzling the younger mans neck.

Harry sighed and smiled, relaxing into Edwards arms shivering when Edward latched onto his neck, moaning quietly when Edward licked the bite mark that he had gotten from when Esme turned him. Edward smirked as he lightly trailed a hand down Harry's chest, chuckling deeply when Harry squirmed against him.

"S-Stop teasing."Harry said, shivering as Edward bit down on his neck.

"Ah, but you're so cute when I do."Edward said, blinking when Harry suddenly turned around and pinned him to the bed.

Harry smirked and easily pinned the older vampire to the bed, slowly lowering himself down his mate's body. Edward gasped when Harry's mouth attached to one of his nipples. Harry smirked as Edward arched towards him, wondering just how long he could stretch out the pleasure before Edward would take charge again. He loved getting his mate riled up and nothing got Edward hyped up more than Harry teasing him.

"Harry….."Edward growled, arching his hips which were still clad in his black sleeping pants.

Harry smirked as he licked the bulge that was his mates cock. Edward growled and quickly reversed their position; his eyes alight with passion as Harry purred beneath him. Harry shivered and mewled as Edward pressed his body against him, whining when his bare skin met the cloth of his mate's pants. Edward nearly ripped his pants in half in his haste to have his mate, causing Harry to smirk up at him.

He sighed when his skin met Harry's, nuzzling the younger vampires neck as Harry shifted beneath him. Harry whined and gasped softly as he silently casted a stretching and lubrication on himself, smiling when Edward looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I want you Edward, I can't wait. Please, make love to me Edward, and don't hold back."he said, reaching up and linking his arms around Edwards's neck.

--------------------------------

Harry cried out in pleasure as Edward trusted inside him, his legs locking around his mate's waist and holding him close. Edward held still, his arms shaking as they supported him from falling on top of Harry, his mate's channel locking him inside like a hot vise. Harry whined and arched his hips towards Edward, crying out when said vampire pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Harry cried out repeatedly as Edward set a grueling and fast pace, clinging on helplessly. Edward panted and growled as he continued, bending his head and biting down on Harrys neck and breaking the skin.

"Edward!"Harry cried, his nails biting down on the pale skin of Edwards shoulders.

He whimpered and continued to cry out as Edwards venom raced through his body, making everything more sensitive. Edward panted as he reached down with one hand and grabbed Harrys cock, stroking him swiftly in time with his trusts. Harry screamed as he arched towards Edward coming strongly as his muscles clamped down on Edward and locked him inside. Edward released his own shout of Harrys name as he filled his mate with his release. Harry whined lightly as Edward pulled out but sighed when he was pulled against Edwards's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry groaned as he gripped the toilet seat, resting his head against his arm as he closed his eyes tightly. He hadn't been feeling well ever since he had woken up that morning, in fact he was shocked that Edward hadn't woken up, but then again….he ducked his head as if he were blushing, thoughts of the night before entering his mind. They had made love on nearly every surface that would hold up against their weight.

Edward blinked when he felt only air beside him, frowning when he sat up and looked around. He saw that the bathroom door was closed and only grew more worried when the smell of vomit reached his nose from inside said bathroom. He stood up and walked over to the door, knocking softly.

"Harry, are you alright? What's wrong?"he called, frowning when he heard Harry groan softly.

"Don't worry Edward, just ate something that won't agree with me."Was the answer, making him blink lightly.

They had gone out to dinner at a nice restaurant and everything had seemed fine, in fact if something hadn't agreed with Harry, Edward himself more than likely would be having the same problems but he felt fine. He brushed a strand of hair away from his head as he peered at the bathroom door.

"Do you need me to get you anything Raven?"he asked, listening as Harry stood up and flushed the toilet.

"Could you get me the dark blue potion in my bag? It should help."Harry called, opening the door a minute later when Edward knocked.

Harry smiled and took the potion, closing the door and walking over to the counter. He sighed and looked into the mirror, his reflection showing his worry. He uncorked the potion and downed it, grimacing at the taste. He looked back at the mirror and his eyes widened at what he saw. A blue and white light shone from his body, centering in front of his stomach.

"I'm pregnant."he muttered, sitting down on the floor in shock.

-----------------------------------------

Edward looked up when Harry walked out of the bedroom looking concerned when he saw the shocked look on his mates face. He stood up and hurried over to Harry's side, wrapping an arm around the younger vampire's waist. Harry blinked but smiled, leaning against Edward as he was guided to the couch and sat down.

"Edward, I have something to tell you."he said, his voice soft as he looked at the carpet.

"What is it Harry?"Edward asked, turning so that he was facing Harry.

Harry bit his lower lip as his wrung his hands, wondering if he should just come out and tell him that he was going to have a boy and girl. He knew that Edward wanted a family, but didn't know when and if Edward would be okay since they were still on their honeymoon. He shook his head and looked up, meeting Edwards worried gaze.

"I-I'm pregnant Edward. That's why I got sick and the potion confirmed it. We're going to have a boy and girl."he said, smiling when Edward broke out into a stunned by happy grin.

Harry blinked when Edward scooped him up into his arms, laughing when he was hugged close. He sighed as Edward set him down and looked at him with loving eyes.

"We're going to have a huge shock for the others when we get back. I know Esme, Alice and Rosalie will hardly leave you alone."Edward said, frowning lightly.

"Don't worry, Esme will know to give me space. Just remember, that I will become moody and most likely threaten you."Harry said, raising an eyebrow when Edward chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Harry had told Edward that he was pregnant they had gone back home and told everyone else. Jacob and Bella had been shocked that their very male friend had been able to get pregnant, but were happy even so. Sure enough Alice and Rosalie were constantly trying to help Harry, much to Harry and Edwards's displeasure. Esme had finally pulled her daughters aside and told them that Harry would be fine and would call if needed.

Currently Edward was battling one of Harrys mood swings, as the now three month pregnant vampire was really testy of late. Jasper winced when he heard a crash from upstairs, feeling slightly sorry for his bother as Edward skidded into the room. Esme looked up from in the kitchen as Edward walked in, tilting her head to the side as Edward walked over to her.

"How long?"he asked, his eyes pleading.

"How long for what?"she asked, frowning lightly.

"How long will he have the mood swings? He nearly threw me through a window!"Edward said, resting his head on Esmes shoulder.

Esme chuckled and ran a hand through her son's hair, smiling when Edward slowly relaxed. She knew that it was hard on him since his instincts told him to provide and protect Harry no matter what.

"I'm sorry to say that he'll be like that for about a week after birth."she said, laughing when Edward shivered.

"I love him but still! He doesn't have to throw me out a window."Edward muttered, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

He headed up to his and Harrys bedroom and blinked when he didn't hear anything from inside the room, opening the door quickly and looking around. He sighed when he saw his mate reading on the bed, closing the door and walking over to Harry. Harry blinked and looked up from his book, smiling when he saw Edward before his eyes became sad. Edward opened his mouth to ask what was wrong before he had an armful of pregnant Harry.

"I'm so sorry! I never met to say those things to you."Harry cried, clinging tightly to Edward as strong arms wrapped around him.

"It's alright Harry; I know that you can't stop the mood swings."Edward said, gently running a hand through his mate's hair.

-----------------------------

Edward smiled as he, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle moved the new furniture into the house for the baby's room. Harry had wanted it so that the twins would be in the same room until they were old enough before getting their own rooms. He looked into his and Harrys room and smiled when he saw Harry getting a check up from Poppy, glad that the matron was willing to floo over anytime to help out.

"All we have to do is get the rocking chair and the changing table up here."Carlisle said, distracting his son from his thoughts with a smile.

Edward nodded and headed back downstairs, blinking when Fred and George came up from Harry's lab. The twins smirked and pressed a finger to their lips, wanting the others to keep quiet as they wanted to surprise Harry. Edward shook his head and chuckled lightly as Fred and George headed upstairs, listening to Harry as his mate hugged the twins.

"Oh boy, you know those two will want to stick around for awhile."Emmett said, smirking as Jasper shivered, remembering when Fred and George had thought it would be funny to shave his hair off when he wasn't looking.

"They're not that bad, and it grew back love."Alice said, dancing over to them and kissing Jasper on the cheek.

"Yeah but it took almost three months to get it back to where it used to be."Jasper muttered, glaring at Emmett as the brawny vampire chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Harry is five months pregnant)

Harry sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, frowning lightly at on how big he has gotten. Edward had repeatedly shown him that even though he wasn't as thin as he used to be, he was still loved. Whenever he couldn't get Poppy to come and check him out he went to Carlisle to make sure that everything was alright. The elder vampire had been shocked to see that Harry had grown all the parts needed to deliver the twins and it seemed that the twins would take after both fathers, which meant that they would have magic and also be vampires.

"Harry, once more you look fine. I love knowing that you are carrying our children."Edward said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, his hands resting on Harry's stomach.

"I know, but you do know that once they are eleven that they're going to get a Hogwarts letter."Harry said, leaning back against his mate.

"I know, and I also know that they will be safe. I've met all of the professors and like them."Edward said, chuckling when Harry beamed.

------------------------------------

Jasper yelped as he ran from the hallway, bolting downstairs with an angered Harry at his heels. Alice blinked when she saw the blur that was Jasper and Harry heading outside, sighing and wondering what her mate had said to anger the pregnant vampire. Her, Harry and Jasper were the only ones home, the others were out hunting. She walked to the kitchen window and giggled when she saw Harry chasing Jasper around in a circle, shaking her head in amusement.

"Jasper get your arse back here!"Harry called, taking a sharp turn and gaining speed on the blond.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it! I promise!"Jasper called, glancing behind him and speeding up when he saw that Harry was only a few feet behind him.

Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle stepped out of the forest just as Harry tackled Jasper to the ground, the group hurried forward instantly. Edward reached the duo first and gently pried his mate off of the poor blond who was cowering. Rosalie and Emmett helped Jasper up while Carlisle checked Harry over, as Esme tried to calm down the angered vampire.

"What the hell happened?"Emmett asked, watching as Jasper hid behind him.

"I just said that he was slightly plump!"Jasper said, wincing as Harry growled at him.

"You should know better than to say that Jasper."Esme said, shaking her head as Edward muttered soothing words in Harry's ear.

Edward smiled as Harry relaxed fully, looking at Jasper who was looking at Harry to see if it was safe. Edward glanced at Harry to see that his mate was looking relaxed and also saddened. Suddenly Jasper had an armful of Harry, who was hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Jasper! Just these damn hormones are making my crazy and….."Harry said, not aware that nearly everyone was watching him and the blond vampire with smiles.

"It's alright Harry, just could you try not to rip me apart next time?"Jasper asked, smiling as he hugged Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Harry, seven months pregnant)

Luna, Hermione and Ginny smiled as they watched Edward pull Harry onto his lap, glad that their friend was getting the chance to have his own family. They knew how important family was to Harry since his parents had died and had known that Harry had someday hoped to have a family of his own. When he had come out that he was gay everyone had supported him and told him that the Wizarding World was much more accepting than the muggles were.

"Luna, what do you see for Harry?"Hermione asked, looking at the blond seer.

"Happiness and a loving family. I've been seeing that for a long time now."Luna said, her silver eyes swirling before looking at Hermione with a smile.

Ginny smiled as Harry relaxed in Edwards's arms, glad that the man who she saw as another brother had finally found someone. Sirius wandered into the room and wagged his tail happily when he saw Harry and Edward, moving so that he was lying at the vampire's feet.

"So have you two decided on names?"Ginny asked, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we have. Matthew Alexander Cullen and Christina Michelle Cullen."Harry said smiling as Edward nodded.

"Who are the godparents?"Hermione asked, smiling when Harry beamed.

"Well, Jasper and Alice will be Matthew's godparents and Rosalie and Emmett will be Christina's godparents."Edward said, remembering how his siblings reacted to their choices.

------------------------------

(Flashback, three days ago)

"Emmett, can you go get Rosalie, Alice and Jasper?"Harry asked, smiling as said vampire nodded and walked upstairs.

Edward tilted his head to the side with wonder in his eyes, wanting to know what his mate was up to. Harry smiled and looked at Edward, lowering the shields in his mind and allowing Edward to read his thoughts. Edward blinked but smiled none the less, knowing that his siblings would be beyond happy with their choices. They waited until Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were either sitting down or standing in front of them, smiling brightly.

"You know that we've already decided on the names right?"Harry asked, smiling when the others nodded.

"Well we've decided who will be the godparents as well."Edward added, watching as the others stared at him with hope and with questions.

-So soon?-Jasper asked, knowing that Edward heard him.

"Yes, we both had the same people in mind so we agreed very quickly with each other."Edward said, smiling as Harry leaned against him.

"Jasper, Alice, we want you to be Matthew's godparents."Harry said, smiling when Jasper and Alice looked at him with shock and happiness.

"And Rosalie, Emmett, we want you to be Christina's godparents."Edward said, laughing when Rosalie tackled Emmett in a huge hug.

Harry and Edward smiled and laughed as they were hugged and talked with their siblings about Matthew and Christina and how everything was going to go. Harry was going to be giving birth in the hospital, but Poppy and Severus would be there as well as they have both dealt with male pregnancies. Edward glanced down at Harry frowned when he caught the worried look on his mates face, knowing that there was so much that could go wrong. But he knew that everything would be alright, and he trusted Poppy and Severus with his mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hospital)

Edward glanced through the window on the door at his mate, worried about how long it was taking. Harry had gone into delivery five hours ago, just when they had gotten back from hunting. Carlisle and Esme had run with Edward to the hospital while Alice and Jasper fire called Poppy and Severus. Poppy and Severus had hurried to the hospital as fast as they could, bags in hand of what they would need.

Edward had been pushed out of Harry's room as soon as the two were there, leaving only Carlisle, Poppy and Severus in the room. So far Edward couldn't hear anything and knew that silencing charms had been placed on the room. Esme lightly reached up and touched his arm.

"He'll be alright Edward."she said, pulling her son close and hugging him tightly.

Alice was staring blankly at the wall as she sat down next to Jasper and Rosalie, her eyes moving slightly. She blinked and looked at Edward, her eyes full of understanding and some worry.

"You need to be in there. Tell Carlisle that I saw that you needed to be in there."she said, watching as Edward nodded and entered Harry's room.

"What did you see?"Jasper asked, looking at his mate.

"Harry needs Edward in order to give birth, the acceptance has be reassured."Alice said, leaning against Jaspers shoulder.

-------------------------------

Edward grimaced as Harry clutched his hand, running his other hand through his mate's hair. He was lying down on the bed next to Harry as the younger vampire had nearly pulled him on top of him. Carlisle had smiled when Edward entered the room while Severus was about to order him out but was stopped by Harry.

"Come on Harry! You can do this."Poppy asked, glancing at the vampire.

Harry cried out as he continued to push, his eyes closing in pain while Severus and Carlisle watched with worry. They could both tell that something was wrong, but they didn't know what. Severus and Poppy had given Harry a scan but it came up that Harry was fine. Carlisle blinked and looked at Edward his mind locking onto a thought.

-Bite his neck. Your venom should help him and the twins.-he thought, watching as Edwards eyes widened before he nodded slowly.

Harry gasped and arched his neck as Edward bit down, shivering when he felt his mate's venom course through him. While yes it felt like liquid fire was racing through him, something had changed. Poppy blinked when she saw Harry's body relax, and smiled, directing him to push once more.

A loud cry filled the room as Poppy handed the first baby to Severus. Edward blinked as he looked at his son, smiling as he cut the cord. Carlisle smiled gently as he took Matthew and cleaned him off, listening as Poppy directed Harry to push again. Five minutes later another cry filled the room as Christina came out, Harry fell back against the pillows as Edward quickly cut the cord once more before his daughter was taken to be cleaned.

"I'm so proud of you Raven."he said, pulling Harry against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward smiled as he leaned against the doorway of the nursery, watching as Harry hummed a melody as he rocked Christina and Matthew. It was only a few days since Harry had been released from the hospital and already things were changing. Whenever they went hunting they had to take vials so that they could take enough for the twins. Matthew had Harry's emerald eyes and Edward's hair from the light dusting of soft hair already growing on the infants head. Christina had topaz eyes and the beginnings of black hair.

"I swear they'll be a handful when they wake in the morning."Harry said his voice soft as he walked over to Edward and curled against his mate's chest.

"Yes but it's nothing we can't deal with and you know the others will be happy to look out for them."Edward said, guiding Harry to their room after Harry had placed monitoring charms over the cribs.

"Yeah, I heard that Fred and George are planning on getting married. Molly wasn't shocked at all at the choice; in fact I think I saw a spark in her eyes."Harry said smirking as Edward chuckled.

Harry yawned out of reflex as he looked out the windows, watching as Alice and Jasper raced around the back yard, smiling. Everything was settled down and life was finally going good. While Harry knew that many things would happen over the years he also knew that they would manage.

------------------------------------------

A few days later Harry smiled when Neville and Draco walked through the floo, though he raised an eyebrow when he saw how pale the two of them were. Edward, spotting the pale faces, smiled and gently took Matthew and Christina from Harry and left the room, giving his mate some time with his friends.

"So what's going on?"Harry asked, gazing as Draco and Neville as they sat down on the couch across from him.

"We both just found out that our wives are pregnant."Draco said, blinking when Harry started laughing.

"About time! You guys were paired together with Hermione and Luna much longer then I was with Edward and yet I managed to get pregnant before them."Harry said, smiling as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah well, sorry that we don't have all the free time in the world."Draco said, scowling as Harry continued to chuckle.

"I haven't been free all the time. What with working at the shop and looking for colleges and now I have twins to look after."Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Draco until the blond bowed his head.

Neville smiled as Harry stood up when Edward came back in, carrying two screaming infants. Harry held his children to his chest as he gently rocked them, humming softly. Edward was also smiled along with Draco, knowing right away that Harry was a great parent.

"Luna said that she's going to have a daughter."Neville said his voice soft as he looked at Harry.

"Hermione is pregnant with twin boys…go figure."Draco said, smirking when Harry looked at him with shock.

"We're just waiting for Ginny to maybe settle down."Neville said, chuckling when Draco nodded his head.

After the twins were put asleep, Hermione and Luna were called over and everyone stayed for dinner, much to Esme's joy. Harry was happy that his children would have friends who were close to the family, and was overjoyed for his friend's happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue

True to Harry's thoughts, Matthew and Christina did get their Hogwarts letters. Hermione's twin boys, Alexander and Aaron along with Luna's daughter Melody went to Hogwarts with Matthew and Christina. Matthew was sorted into Slytherin along with Aaron while Christina and Melody were sorted into Ravenclaw. Alexander, much to Draco's shock, was sorted into and George had a son and then a year later, a daughter.

Harry went to college to become a Forensic Specialist while Bella went to be a writer. Bella and Jacob finally got married after college and had their daughters Katie and Angela. Harry and Edward moved their small family to a house not far from the main Cullen house and when Matthew and Christina were 12, Harry found out he was pregnant again with a son, who looked so much like Nathan that it shocked both Harry and Edward. In honor of his past lover, Harry named his son after Nathan, to which Edward was proud. Nathan went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Matthew settled down with Melody after courting her for over three years since the young woman had her mother's seer abilities and had been put down so many times before she said yes. Christina was courted by Fred and George's son Victor. Nathan proved to be just like his name sake, loyal to a fault but very intelligent. He ended up marrying a young man who he met in third year and had been courting since he had been in fourth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Looks at in shock) Wow…..I finally did it! I am very happy to have started this fanfic in the first place since it widened a whole bunch of possibilities for me that I didn't even think about. I had never thought about making a crossover before I started this one. Thank you everyone who has been following this fic and reviewing. But alas, this fic had been winding down and I felt that it was time for it to end. Once more thank you everyone! And keep an eye out for any new crossovers that I might do and any other fic's I might start. Please review!

-Final Fin-


	12. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
